The Green Eyed Wolf
by jokay927
Summary: Jethro Gibbs is an NCIS Agent that has been caught and held captive whilst being tortured for two years. His captors decide to get rid and leave him for death by wolves...however things don't go as planned when Jethro meets a green eyed wolf. AU First in the Wolf Shifters
1. Captive

Disclaimer; I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound

Agent Gibbs is told his ordeal will be over soon

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He cries out as the crowbar hits his thigh fracturing the bone and then he cries out again as the bar comes down on his shoulder dislocating the joint. He pants through the pain as a sharp blade is pierced through the skin on his left arm from his wrist to his elbow.  
A door is swung open revealing another man "Enough Jason! wants him for the wolves"  
"T-The w-wolves!?"  
He looks up at the fear he hears from his torturer then turns back to the floor  
"We're to take him there tomorrow at sunrise"  
"Why can't we finish him off here?"  
He hears a sigh "Because has a deal with the head wolf! He helped him become Alpha so he helps get rid of loose ends without leaving anything to lead the police back to him and his organisation"  
Jethro watches from his position in the middle of the floor, arms hanging from the chains bolted into the ceiling, as the two men leave shutting the door taking the only source of light and plunging him into darkness.

He has been waiting for death now since the torture started two years ago. He coughs and spits out the metallic taste of his blood. He winces as bruised and broken ribs complain from the movement. Jethro thinks back to his team...of Duck with his rambling stories...Abby with her innocents and her odd ways...of Ziva and Kate fighting for his praise and attention...he hopes they'll be ok with him gone and that they will take care of each other like the family they had become. At the mention of family he smiles as he knows his Shannon and his Kelly will be waiting for him on the other-side as they were taken from him long ago. He closes his eyes and lets the tears fall but not tears of pain or fear...but of relief that his ordeal will be over soon. He lets the darkness envelope him and falls into a trouble free sleep for the first time in two years...


	2. Left For The Wolves

Jethro is taken from his prison into the woods as Jason tells him whats next in store

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro awakes with a yelp of pain as he's released from the chain and falls face first onto the floor. He goes to get up but gets a kick in the side and moves to defend himself from the blows.  
"Robert! We need him alive for Lucifer otherwise will hand us over as compensation!"  
The blows stop but he refuses to move from his defensive posture. He's grabbed by the hair and dragged to a black jeep to be shoved into the boot. He looks up just as the door is slammed shut. He decides to take stock of his injuries, he has three fractured and four bruised ribs, his left thigh is fractured, he ain't gonna bother counting the number of cuts and burns he has all over his body, his right shoulder is dislocated and he has severe concussion but thankfully no internal bleeding just bruised kidneys, oh and to round everything off they've been starving him...only feeding him enough to keep him alive but he's practically a skeleton with skin!. He grits his teeth as he knows this is going to be painful and lifts his arm while pushing his weight on the joint forcing it back in place, everything suddenly goes black as pain shoots all over his battered body...

He's awoken by hands tugging him out of the boot onto the snow on the ground...(Snow? What month is this? Where am I now?). His ankles are grabbed as he's dragged through the snow making a deep tract  
"Jason you can't drag him there as it'll be to obvious! You'll have to carry him"  
"Why me?"  
" left me in charge. And I say you carry him"  
"What are you gonna carry then?"  
"I'm going to carry the rope"  
"Hmm...ok". Jethro grunts in pain as he's suddenly lifted and chucked over Jasons shoulder "I'll follow you then"  
He watches the floor from the position he's being carried and can tell that he's being taken further onto the woods than people normally go.

About an hour later he yelps as he is dropped onto the floor  
"You want him stripped like the Officer was?"  
"Yeah, he's to be completely naked like the day he was born"  
He feels repulsed at the hands that touch his skin as his tattered shirt is removed. He closes his eyes and a tear falls out of the corner as whats left of his trousers are removed along with his boxers. He flinches as his dick is grabbed and a face is shoved near his  
"Lucifers gonna have fun with you big boy"  
Jethro smirks, tilts his head back and suddenly brings it forward laughing as he hears the sound of bone crunching  
"AHH! BASTARD BROKE MY NOSE"  
He grunts as blows are rained upon him and watches as Robert pulls Jason of him "JASON! We need him alive, go see of you can spot the Pack while I get our Agent Gibbs in Lucifers favourite position"  
As Jason sulks off while holding his blooded nose, Robert drags him into the space between to trees. A rope is tied tightly to his left wrist and the other end is tied to the upper branches making him stand straight as to not put any unwanted pressure on his already battered body. The process is repeated on his right so he's standing with his arms spread open. He watches as another rope is tied to his left ankle and the other end tied to a root of the tree. Again the process is repeated on his right so he's standing straight with his legs spread wide open. He looks into Roberts smiling eyes and realises death isn't going to be quick  
"Lucifer's not just any wolf...he's what people call a were-wolf, a shifter, he likes to take his pleasure from his victims before killing them and from what I know, from your history, you've never been with a man before"  
His eyes widen and he can't help the fear which surrounds him  
"Yes I thought as much...well Goodbye Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" and with that he disappears into the woods leaving the half-dead man tied up and in fear of whats to come...


	3. Two Wolves

While Jethro waits two wolves appear and find him

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He waits while trying to place more of his weight on his right side to stop the pain flaring from his fractured thigh. He stops moving as he hears a noise of a twig snapping  
"TIM! You have to concentrate! I can't do all the hunting!"  
"Sorry Alpha...it's hard as I'm not used to doing the hunts"  
He hears a sigh "I know Tim but..."  
"But what?"  
"Shh! You smell that?"  
He hears bushes rustling "What is that?"  
"Shh! Follow me"  
Jethro goes still as the bushes rustle infront of him and a russet coloured wolf appears...correction a BIG russet coloured wolf. Its shoulders is around his hip height and its head is level to his chest. He spots intelligent forest green eyes watching him.  
The wolf moves closer and goes around him. He starts as he feels a cold nose investigating his rear and jumps when a slightly smaller sandy coloured wolf appears tripping over its own feet. It looks at him in shock and then approaches him.  
"Tim I told you to stay!"  
He turns trying to find out who had spoken  
"Sorry Alpha but I couldn't resist the Scent"  
He hears a low grow when the sandy wolf sniffs around his groin and watches as it backs off showing his throat  
"I'm sorry Alpha...he's Yours"  
The russet wolf walks around to his front to lick the sandy wolfs throat "Yes he is"  
It's then that he realises that the voices are coming from the wolves. Suddenly the russet wolf rears back and changes into a naked man...an aroused naked man.  
He watches as he sends the other wolf away  
"Look out for the old Pack and make sure they don't come near as I'm sure you caught his Scent?"  
The wolf lowers his eyes "Yes Alpha...he's a virgin, a way for you to create a new Pack"

Jethro decides he doesn't like the sound of that and tries to move away but is held tight by the ropes. He shuts his eyes and cries out as his body protests the movement. As he opens them he looks into the green eyes which are suddenly very close to his. He tenses as the man moves to his back and he screams out in agony as he's impaled to the hilt. The man joins his screams with a howl as he ups the tempo, thrusting in and out and gathering speed. Jethro moves to hide his face in his arm as tears streak down his face in shame and pain. He feels the man getting closer to his release and cries out as his cock is grabbed as the man violently begins to jerk him off. His face flames as his body begins to respond to the stimulation and he cries out as he climaxes over himself and the hand. The man sinks his teeth into his shoulder as warmth fills him from within signalling that he has also reached his climax.  
Jethro wishes he was dead and when the man rips the ropes holding him to the tree away, he falls to the ground allowing the darkness to envelope him...


	4. Lucifer And The Pack

Jethro meets Lucifer and the two Alphas makes a deal

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He feels warm...there's movement and warmth. Jethro opens his eyes to see the scenery passing he tries to remember what happened and suddenly everything comes back...him trying to arrest for the murder of Petty Officer Richards...him going without back-up after being told it will have to become a Cold-Case due to lack of evidence...him getting taken and tortured for two years...being chucked into a boot of a jeep...tied to a tree and then raped by a wolf that turned into a man.  
He looks down and realises he's tied to the russet wolfs back  
"Tim! Are they still following us?"  
He watches as the sandy wolf runs closer "Yes Alpha! Lucifer isn't happy you've created another Pack and wants to kill your Mate!"  
Jethro tries to figure out the statement (Mate? If he has a Mate then why did he rape me?)  
The wolf who he's riding growls and jumps a fallen log "He won't get him! He's already taken my old Pack and I won't let him take my new one aswell. We're near the Pack boundaries, once past the river we're free Tim!"  
Jethro turns as he sees movement on the left. Its a big black wolf with yellow eyes, it's as big as the russet wolf and as it approaches he tugs the fur letting the other know it's there.  
The wolf turns as he feels a tug from his Mate and swerves just in time to miss the jaws of the other Alpha. He leaps the river and turns to stare at the other  
"Lucifer the Packs boundaries stops here. I have left your Pack and have got a new Mate. I shall leave your territory and never return...all I ask is that you leave me and my Mate alone along with young Tim alone"  
The black wolf glares at them then turns to the rest of the Pack "You have heard Anthony speak...he is no longer Pack. If he is spotted in our territory along with his Mate and young Tim they are to be killed on sight!"  
The wolves tip their heads back and howl. The yellow eyes stare straight through Jethro "You are a lucky man, if I had got to you first you would have wished for a quicker death" he holds up his tail and all the wolves run back into the wood leaving the two wolves and the injured man on the other side of the river.

"Well...at least we are free from the old Pack. Alpha"  
He feels the russet wolf nod and move deeper into the wood  
"If I remember correctly there's a hunting lodge not far from here...we can rest there and hunt for deer"  
They move deeper into the forest. Jethro begins to shiver as it begins to rain, he burrows deeper into the warmth of the fur trying to get warm.  
He feels his Mate shivering and turns to Tim "We need to move and find shelter as my Mate hasn't got fur to keep him warm. Go ahead and see if you can spot the cabin"  
"Yes Alpha" and with that Tim bounds off  
He turns to the shivering man and rubs his head against him "It won't be long now Mate"  
Jethro lifts his head and looks into the green eyes "M-Mate?"  
The wolf licks his face "Yes we have mated and you have become my other half like I am yours"  
"W-What y-you m-mean?" he shivers as coldness seeps deep into his bones  
"I have claimed you as my Mate. We are the Alpha pair of the new Pack, I shall feed you and make you well so we can make the Pack strong once more"  
He looks in shock and exclaims "You didn't claim me...you RAPED me!"  
The wolf cocks his head to one side "Rape? What do you mean by rape?"  
He looks at the confused wolf and realises with shock that he doesn't know what he is on about "I didn't want to be 'claimed'. You forced yourself into me"  
"Yes I claimed you...you didn't want to be mated? Then why where you on mating hill? Where you go to find a Mate?"  
"I was taken there to be killed by Lucifer...but you got there before he did"  
The wolf turns and moves as he hears Tims short barks. They come out of the bushes to a wooden cabin.  
"We are here" he turns to the man on his back "I am sorry for claiming you however now that the mating is done it is to late to undo. We are mated for life"  
Jethro just watches as the wolf takes him through the door and into his new life...


	5. The Way The Wolf Sees It

Tim explains to Jethro what Alpha means by Claimed

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He's placed on the bed as the wolf changes to man.  
"What are you to be called?"  
He looks up into the green eyes "My names Leroy Jethro Gibbs"  
The wolf-man cocks his head to one side "Really?"  
At the mans nod he continues "I'm known as Anthony or Tony but also as Alpha. The other wolf is known as Tim"  
He places a sheet over Jethro and calls Tim in "Make sure he is kept warm and safe as I go for a hunt but remember he's Mine so keep the wolf in check"  
Tim nods and changes into a man. He moves and lays down beside Jethro using his natural body heat to keep him warm.  
As Tony leaves Jethro turns to get a good look at the other man. He's slightly shorter than Tony but taller than him, his hair matches his coat but is slightly darker but where Tonys eyes are a forest green Tims are more turquoise in colour. The body that's pressed against him isn't as muscular but is still as warm  
"Why are you guys so warm?"  
"It's because our DNA is slightly different. We don't become ill like 'normal' people but are core body temperature is at a constant forty-five degrees"  
A shiver runs through his body and he's pulled tighter into the warmth but tenses as he feels Tims arousal digging into his thigh  
"Sorry about that but...well the Scent you're letting off is calling to the wolf part of me but don't worry I won't take you as you are Alphas"  
He looks at him in confusion "Scent?"  
Tims eyes widen in shock "O-On the hill, y-you released the scent of waiting a Claiming! That's why Alpha growled as I approached. Only the ones who let of that Scent are to be taken by an Alpha to form a new Pack...that's why Lucifer wanted you dead when he caught your Scent...he took Alphas Pack and wanted him dead as an Alpha dies without a Pack to lead...I tried to help by letting him take me as Pack but when he caught your Scent he knew a new Pack could be formed"  
Jethro just looks at him blankly as he tries to figure out what that means "So...Tony needs a Mate to form a new Pack? But you guys believed I released a 'Scent' saying rape me?"  
Tim shakes his head "It wasn't rape...it was a Claiming"  
He folds his arms across his chest "Not from where I'm standing!"  
Tim just snuggles closer "It's the way the wolf sees it, now get some rest while we wait for Alpha to bring back food"  
He just shakes his head and moves into the warmth of the man laying against him. As he falls asleep he can't believe what fate has dealt him...


	6. Deer For Dinner

Tony's caught dinner. Tim is in trouble

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro freezes as he hears a low growl. He tries to figure out where it's coming from. As he opens his eyes he notices that he has been moved onto his side and that the covers have been pushed down. It's then that he realises Tim has fallen asleep and his arousal is pressed against his backside.  
Jethro turns at the growl and spots a blooded Tony in the doorway with narrowed eyes. His heat-rate spikes and goosebumps cover his skin as fear encases him. He notices Tonys nose flare and suddenly he's there standing in front of him.  
"Don't fear me, Mate, I won't harm you"  
He nods and for some strange reason he trusts the man covered in blood, the only man that has ever taken him.

Tims eyes fly open when he Scents Tony and he suddenly realises that he has made a mistake when he hears a low growl. He carefully and slowly removes himself from Alphas Mate and bares his throat in an apology.  
Tony watches Tim move with narrowed eyes. As soon as he's out of reach of his Mate he tugs Jethro closer and places his body inbetween the naked men. He leans forward and gives Tim a sharp bite on his neck telling him that he's forgiven but he'd better not do it again.  
Jethro watches from his position behind Tony and can't help himself but lean into the warmth of his body as he starts to shiver once more.  
Alpha looks behind his shoulder and pulls Jethro closer as he doesn't like the way he his Mates body trembles. He turns to the younger wolf and narrows his eyes "I caught a stag. Start preparing it for dinner BUT for your behaviour you are not to eat any until we have had our fill"  
"Yes Alpha" he whimpers while moving quickly out of the room.  
He then turns to his Mate "You ok?"  
Jethro looks up "Yeah, I'll live" but tenses when he feels hands on him.  
He checks out his Mates body and doesn't like what he finds "You are not 'ok'. Your leg is fractured and so is three of your ribs also you are half starved! The people who have hurt you are lucky that I haven't met them yet!"  
He looks up in shock at the anger he can hear "But...you barely know me!?"  
Tony looks down at his shocked and confused Mate. He leans down and brushes his lips against his "You are my Mate. I love you for it...now keep still as this will hurt"  
Jethro just has enough time to brace himself before a sharp pain shoots up from his leg as Tony re-sets the fracture and splints it, using the spare bedspread and parts of a broken chair. Once the pain becomes a dull ache he cries out as his ribs are given the same treatment.  
"There we go. All bones are set to heal well. I hear Tim is finished come"  
Jethro just watches as Tony gets up off the bed and then carefully lifts him up, trying not to antagonize any of his injuries, into the other room where a slaughtered deer is on the floor.  
"Alpha I have sorted out the meat as you instructed. The best parts are all here" he points at a pile of torn flesh "The next best are here" the pile he points at is the biggest of the three "And well...the other bits are here. Do you want the deer skinned before burial?"  
He looks at his Mate and then turns to Tim "Yes as it will keep him warm during winter as he doesn't have a fur coat of his own. Once finished with the skinning and burial you may eat but not before"  
Tim smiles and if he was in wolf form he would be wagging his tail "Yes Alpha, Thank-You Alpha" and with that he removes the deers remains.

Tony places Jethro carefully down and hands him a piece from the best parts pile.  
Jethro cringes at him and at Tonys confused expression he states "I can't eat it raw"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "Raw?"  
He shakes his head "It's not cooked...it will make me ill"  
A worried expression fills Tonys face "You mean fire? You need fire to eat?"  
He nods "Yeah...just get me some wood and I'll be able to get one going"  
He gives him a thoughtful look and nods "Ok I'll be right back"  
Jethro watches him go and once he's out of sight he checks over his bandaged injures (He isn't Duck, but hes done a good job). He looks up as Tony re-appears carrying a lot of wood  
"Here you go...I wasn't sure what type you wanted...so I grabbed a few he drops them down and watches as his Mate sorts through them  
"Can you put these ones in the fire place over there?"  
Tony nods and picks up the logs his Mate wants and places them in the space in the wall. He turns back to see that his Mate is behind him  
"Sorry I need to get there" as Tony moves away Jethro gets started on a fire so he can keep warm and eat something.


	7. Dinner

Jethro shows Tony the delights of cooked meat

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Once the fire is burning he picks the the piece Tony offered him and skewers it onto a heavy twig and holds it in the fire so it cooks. As the aroma of the meat fills the air his stomach growls reminding him he hasn't eaten properly for two years. He removes the meat and takes a bite out of it, groaning as the taste explodes along his taste-buds.  
Tony turns at the noise and comes closer, his curiosity peeked. He watches as bliss crosses Jethros face as he takes a bite out of the cooked meat and his eyes widen at the deep groan he hears. He squirms slightly as his dick shows a liking to noises the man infront of him is making  
"May I try a bit?"  
Jethro starts at the voice so close to his ear and hands over the other half of the cooked meat "Sure, knock yourself out"  
He sniffs it first then takes a tentative bite out of it. His eyes widen as wonderful tastes explodes on his tongue and he to groans while quickly finishing the rest of it.  
Jethro looks on shocked at the way he demolishes the meat. Then he shocks himself by the way his body responses to the noise.

Tonys nose flares at the sudden arousal and looks at his Mate in confusion "I thought you said I wasn't to take you? But how do you expect me not to when you release that Scent?"  
He goes crimson "I-I don't understand why my body is reacting this way...I've never been turned on by a man before"  
Tony smiles at the confused and embarrassed man. He moves to sit beside him, close enough that their sides are touching, and passes him two pieces of meat on twigs. He watches in fascination as the meat changes colour  
"Don't worry Mate. I won't as you said 'force' myself upon you. I shall keep the wolf part in check"  
Jethro smiles at him "Thank-You"  
Tony just smiles back at him then turns as a dirty Tim enters  
"I've done what you have asked Alpha" he holds up the deer coat and hands it to Tony while asking "May I eat now Please?"  
Tony looks over the coat and checks the work on it. He nods his satisfaction and places it around his Mates shoulders. He turns to the young wolf "You may eat, however for your behaviour you will not get any of the best parts. You will eat all the odd bits first then you may have your fill of the better pieces"  
Tim lowers his eyes and nods his acceptance of the punishment. He turns into wolf form and start to eat.  
Jethro watches the interaction between the two wolves his Mate and the younger one. He starts suddenly as he releases he had referred to Tony as his Mate! He suddenly flinches as a hand enters his vision and waits to be striked.  
Tony looks on in shock as Jethro drops the cooking meat and covers his face in a defensive position "Leroy?"  
He snaps out of his flashback and whispers "Jethro"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "What?"  
Jethro straightens up and picks up the fallen meat "It's Jethro or Gibbs. I don't answer to my given name...only my Dad calls me Leroy"  
Tony smiles and accepts the piece of meat he's offered "Jethro. Thank-You"  
He smiles back at him "Your Welcome"  
They all go quiet as they finish their meal.


	8. Wolf Play

Tony and Tim play before going to sleep

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Once all the deer has gone, Jethro watches in amusement as Tim runs out into the snow and looks like an over excited puppy as he rolls around in it. He starts slighty as Tony comes up from behind and gently wraps his arms around his waist while licking up the side of his neck and nuzzling the skin there. However he's more shocked at the way his body relaxes at the touch  
"You ok now? I don't want my Mate hurting no more"  
He pats the strong arm around his waist "I'm fine Tony. You have fixed the fractures and have fed me...I know I haven't said it yet but Thank-You for finding me first...I don't think Lucifer would have been as nice" he winces as the hold suddenly tightens. He strokes the arms soothingly and the hold is loosened "Are you going to join Tim in...in wolf form?"  
Tony looks out longingly at the playful wolf then back at his Mate "I...I didn't want to leave you"  
Jethro laughs and shakes his head "I'll be ok Tony. I'll sit by the dying fire and watch you through the window so you can see me...ok?"  
Tonys face lightens up "Ok" and before Jethro can react Tony turns him around and kisses him in a possessive kiss, his tongue invading the stunned mans mouth. As he pulls back he gives Jethro a lick across his throat and takes a step back as he changes into the russet wolf.  
Jethro looks stunned at the wolf with the green eyes like Tony in human form but brighter. He reaches out and hesidently touches the silky fur "Go one then...have fun"  
Tony gives him a playful yelp the runs out and pounces on a surprised Tim. Jethro laughs as the wolves chase each other around in the snow, he picks up the deer coat and takes a seat on the only chair by fireplace and moves it so he can see the wolves playing in the snow.

Tony turns as he wants to make sure his Mate is alright. However just as he spots him a snowball hits him on the back of the head. He turns to see a human Tim laughing at him. He narrows his eyes while turning his back on him, then with a wolfy grin he kicks out with his powerful back legs and buries a laughing Tim. Tony moves closer and licks his face "Thank-You Tim"  
Tim gets out from the snow and shakes himself "For what?"  
"For making me have fun"  
"Hey, I had fun to! You don't need to Thank me!"  
Tony goes to answer but stops as he hears an unrecognised howl. He turns back to Tim "Who is that?"  
He looks back at Tony "I don't know Alpha...shall we reply?"  
Tony looks back towards the cabin with his Mate inside "If it were just us...I would of said yes...but my Mate is human and I don't want to risk his safety"  
Tim turns as another howl comes from the darkness "Alpha...that one was closer"  
"Come...back to the cabin"  
They move quickly and Tony smiles as he spots Jethro asleep in the chair with the deer coat covering him. He turns to Tim "Keep watch tonight...let me know if he appears"  
"You know definatley that its male" and at the glare he receives he goes down and shows his belly to the Dominate wolf "Yes of course you can tell"  
Tony leans forward and sharply nips Tims throat and belly "You need to understand that being Alpha you can tell a lot more from a howl than any other wolf. Now go and keep watch"  
As Tim leaves the cabin he approaches his sleeping Mate and changes forms. He picks him up and places him on the bed. Tony spoons up behind him while facing the only entrance and places an arm around his waist and a leg over his in a blatant 'he's Mine' gesture as he dozes into a light sleep.

Jethro awakes with a start as he feels a hard body behind him. As he turns his head he breathes out a sigh of relief that it's Tony. He looks down in shock as his cock hardens and he turns red as he hears Tony whimper and feels an answering hardness pressing into his lower back. He tries to move to get more comfortable but Tony grabs him tighter and in doing so Tonys cock slips inbetween his cheeks. Jethro groans as Tony starts to rock against him while licking and sucking his neck "Tony!...Tony...!"  
He feels the body behind him getting closer to his climax and does the only thing he can think of and squeezes his leg muscles trapping Tonys hard cock between them. As Tony cries out when his climax hits him while biting Jethros shoulder he too goes over the edge and cries out as he cums all over his chest and Tonys arm.  
Tony jerks awake and releases his hold on Jethros shoulder wincing at the blood from the bite and tries to get his bearings. It's then that he realises with a start that he has cum over his Mate and checks with his fingers to see if he had penetrated him.  
Jethro starts as he feels fingers investigating the sensitive area between his cheeks. He turns to look at the man behind him and speaks with a fearful voice "T-Tony...?"  
Tony lifts his head from where he was checking and quickly gathers the fearful man in his arms "I'm sorry Jethro...I tried to keep the wolf part at bay but I must have failed"  
Jethro accepts the hug and shakes his head "You didn't do anything Tony. You only cummed on me...not actually penetrated me...the wolf part never came out"  
Tony sighs in relief then a confused expression crosses his face "Then why were you fearful of me?"  
He looks down at his lap and speaks in a small voice "I...I thought that you were going to take me...I didn't mind the rocking against me or the...the cumming on me but I...I can't be penetrated again"  
Tony rubs his face against his Mates "It's ok...I shall keep myself in check till you are ready to be Mated again"  
Jethro curls into the warm body and while falling back to sleep he tries to understand the disappointment he feels at Tonys statement...


	9. Two Strange Wolves

Two new wolves appear wanting to join Tonys Pack

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tim stands guard at the only entrance of the cabin. Keeping a look out for the strange wolf. He turns his head towards the bedroom when he hears the cries of completion and whimpers as he longs to find Mate of his own. He lays down and keeps his ears erect while listening out for trouble.

After about an hour or so he finds it difficult to concentrate on the different noises. He starts as a howl breaks the silence and is greeted by another. He moves to block the doorway and turns as a big tan coloured wolf appears with a big black one behind it. Tim bares his teeth in an aggressive display at the intruders  
"Get lost! You are not Welcome here!"  
The black wolf moves forward and stands infront of him "We are not here for a fight...we wish to either join you and your Alpha pair to form a Pack or to seek shelter from the coming storm"  
Tim glances back to the cabin as he hears hushed voices but refuses to move from his aggressive stance "You will have to ask Alpha" and as the black wolf approaches he barks and moves forward to nip at the stranger "No! Alpha will come to you!"  
Tony moves from the shadows in wolf form and stands with Tim blocking the entrance to his Mate "Who are you? And why don't you have Pack of your own?"  
The black wolf moves closer but at Tims growl stops to sit infront of them "I am Hariz and this is Simon. My Pack was killed by hunters...by people who found us and wanted rid...Simons Pack was killed by a rival Pack...we met and decided to work together instead of fight one another"  
Tony listens to Hariz's story and turns to look at Tim who gives him a slight nod. He turns back to the other wolves "You may have shelter tonight but tomorrow...I shall see"  
Hariz steps forward "And what about joining your Pack?"  
The russet wolf looks at him and the other over "We shall see" and with that he disappears into the cabin with Tim following. He turns to the new wolves "You can sleep here but under no circumstances are you to enter this room" he points with his nose towards the room his Mate is in  
"Ok Alpha"  
"Sure Alpha"  
Tony turns to Tim "Sleep in the doorway as I don't want my Mate disturbed"  
"Yes Alpha"

Jethro watches from the bed as the door opens and a russet wolf appears  
"Hey...everything ok?"  
Tony looks at his Mate then jumps onto the bed and while curling up around him in wolf form, licks his face "We have visitors tonight however they are to stay in the other room and are under no circumstances to enter here. Tim is guarding the doorway so get some sleep"  
Jethro raises an eyebrow at him "You don't trust them do you"  
Tony just stares back "What makes you say that?"  
"How about you making Tim guard the door while you're staying in wolf form ready to attack anyone who enters?"  
Tony smiles and licks his Mates collar bone "See it isn't just your looks I'm after but your intelligence aswell"  
Jethro blushes at the praise "Good looks? I think you need glasses as for intelligence I was a Federal Agent ya know"  
Tony rubs himself against the man while licking his chest "You are the sexy person I know"  
He squirms as the tongue caresses his chest "Ok...ok if you say so! Now stop messing around and lets get some sleep"  
Tony rears back and changes forms "Yes lets get some sleep" he spoons up behind Jethro and places an arm around his waist pulling him back so his chest is flush against his back while placing a leg around his effectively holding him in place.  
Jethro shakes is head at the possessive gesture and gets comfortable. He's surprised he's not feeling trapped as he was never one for cuddling in bed or actual physical contact with anyone but for some unknown reason he doesn't mind Tony wrapped around him like a frigging octopus. He remembers one other time...a happier time when he used to love cuddling in bed...it was with his first wife...Shannon. He used to love waking up with her and cuddling her until little Kelly used to come in and join them. He feels the tears sliding down his face and quickly wipes them, he turns as he hears a whimper and strokes the strong arm holding him close  
"Shh Tony...it's ok. Go to sleep". He snuggles closer and lets the lull of Tonys deep breathing drift him away and with a smile on his face he falls asleep...


	10. Mating With A Difference

Jethro and Tony Mate, and Jethro tells Tony about his 'Pack'

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He awakes with a start and tries to get his bearings  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty"  
He turns towards the sound and smiles "Hey Tony" he stretches out his spine and groans as his back pops "Oh...that's better". As he turns to the other man he stops as he feels a familiar hardness pressed against his thigh.  
"Sorry...it's just that watching you sleeping was a great honor and I wanted to wake you up by Mating with you"  
His heart-rate spikes at the lusty look he receives and his body responds.  
Tony watches as his Mates body respond to him and he licks his lips as the cock infront of him fills and becomes hard. He looks up into the blue eyes and smiles at the blush that covers his face and chest. Tony nuzzles at Jethros throat "I like it when you blush...you look sexy in red" he moves down the body being careful of the dirty bandages "We need to re-bandage you with clean ones" and with that he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks hard.  
Jethro groans as a wonderful feeling blossoms in his chest. He cards his left hand through Tonys hair, tugging at the shortens strands and guides him to the other one where the amazing suction is repeated. He arches his back as the delicious torture continues "Tony..."  
He lets go and looks into the blown pupils of his Mates blue eyes and leans forward to give each nipple a swipe of the broad of his tongue enjoying the mewling noises coming from his Mates throat. As he swipes a wet trail down the wriggling body he stops at his goal and licks him from base to tip laughing as he nearly bucks off the bed.  
Jethro can't believe how turned on he feels and pushes himself onto his elbows to see what Tony is doing. He's just in time to see him swallow him down in one. He groans and falls back down trying to keep his hips in check by not thrusting into the amazingly wet heat surrounding his dick.  
Tony hums his delight at the taste of his Mate and uses his tongue to map every curve, every inch of his Mates cock.  
Jethro reaches forward to try and pull Tony off him "Tony!...I'm gonna...I'm gonna"  
He smiles to himself and refuses to let go of his prize until he gets his reward. He feels his Mates cock harden further before Jethro cries out and fills his throat with the salty fluid. He swallows every last drop and licks him clean enjoying the pants and mewling noise his Mate is making. He backs of once the pants become painful winces as the sensitive flesh protests the caress and moves up to share the taste in a Dominant possessive kiss.  
Jethro normally doesn't like to kiss his partners after they have gone down on him but for some reason enjoys Tony kissing him this way. He looks up into the green eyes and lifts up a hand to hesidently stroke his face.  
Tony moves into the hand and looks down at the stated man "Are you ok?"  
He looks up and smiles "Yeah...I'm fine". He looks up at the man above him and hesidently caresses the muscular chest down to the hard leaking cock. He hasn't done this before but decides to try to repay the favour. He circles his fist around Tony and begins to jerk him off using the technique that works for him.  
Tony groans as he feels his Mates touch and begins to thrust into the hand "Jethro...you don't...have to do this..."  
"I know...but I-I want to" he starts to up the tempo and smiles at the growling noises he's making. He watches Tonys face fill with bliss and uses his other hand to caress his chest.  
"Jethro...I'm close"  
"Let go Tony...let it go...my Mate" Tony moves forward and bites Jethros chest muffling his roar of completion as he coats the man beneath him with his cum.

Once he has the energy he lifts himself up to look into the blue eyes "You referred to me as Mate...have you accepted me then?"  
Jethro looks into the green eyes and whispers "I-I don't know...I know I was worried about you when you went to face the other wolves...and I like your touch while I sleep...however as for the Mating I...I don't think I can do that...at least not yet..."  
Tony looks into the confused blue eyes and leans down to give him a gentle kiss "It's ok...there are other ways of Mating...what we have just done is an example of it"  
He smiles and pulls him down to snuggle against his chest "When Jason and Robert tied me up...I thought I was finally going to die but...I am actually happy that you found me first...however I miss my old life but I doubt they will believe I'm still alive"  
He listens to his Mates story and lays onto his back tugging at him so Jethro is laying across his chest while stroking the short silver strands of the back his hair "You miss your Pack?"  
Jethro looks up "I wouldn't have called them Pack but...yes I do"  
"What were they like?"  
He snuggles closer "You had Duck and his rambling stories...been friends for years"  
Tony looks at him in confusion "You are friends with waterfowl?"  
He laughs out loud at the statement "No...no his name is Doctor Donald Mallard...it's his nickname"  
"Oh...ok, any others?"  
"Yeah...there's Kate, Caitlin Todd, and Ziva, Ziva David, who are my Agents and help me to get and capture the criminals we seek"  
"So...they're the hunters of your Pack?"  
He thinks it over then nods "Yeah you could say that...then there's Abs, Abigail Sciuto"  
Tony waits for more but frowns at Jethros silence. "Jethro?"  
He wipes his eyes "I'm fine...I'm fine. Abs, shes the grown-up Daughter I never got"  
He cocks his head to one side "What do you mean 'never got'?"  
"Fifteen years ago I was Married...er...Mated and we had a Daughter together...I was away when they were murdered"  
Tony hugs him tight "You had a previous Pack that was taken only to lose your new one...I'm so Sorry"  
He hugs him back "It's ok Tony...it's not your fault"  
They both jump as the door flies open and Jethro lets out a surprised yelp when he's flipped onto his back with an aggressive Tony in wolf form ontop of him  
"Alpha! Hariz and Simon have caught breakfast of duck"  
Jethro laughs when he hears what they have brought and smiles when Tony relaxes  
"Tim go fetch us some while I re-bandage my Mate"  
"Yes Alpha"  
Jethro reaches out a hand to ruffle the russet coat "He's exited...he reminds me of Abby"  
Tony turns and changes back "Yeah he is...but he forgets that as I'm Alpha he shouldn't just burst in like that"  
"He doesn't mean to though he..." Jethro stops as a big tan wolf enters the room placing two ducks onto the bed while looking at him with a confused expression. They both jump when they hear a low threatening growl coming from Tony  
"I told you that you are not to enter this room!"  
The wolf lowers his eyes and bares his throat "Sorry Alpha...I thought as the door was open it would be ok for me to bring you and your Mate food"  
Tony turns to Jethro and gives him a nod indicating that he should decide what to do  
He looks at him in shock and shakes his head. Then at the glare he receives he leans forward and strokes the bared neck with a hand like he had seen Tony do "You are to introduce yourself first before coming into this room again"  
The wolf looks at him with blue eyes then lowers them "Yes Alpha" and turns to leave them.  
He turns to Tony in confusion "Alpha?"  
He smiles "Yes...you are my Mate and as I am Alpha you become it aswell. We are the Alpha pair"  
He looks down at the ducks and begins to pluck them "I don't think I'll get use to this..."  
"Nonsense you will...now keep still while I replace the bandages with clean ones"  
He sits still and smiles at the hands caresses his body. Once Tony has finished he looks at him as he gets up and takes the now featherless birds  
"Come. You are to meet the new wolves and see if you think they should join our Pack or be sent on their way"  
He takes the hand and with a deep breath allows Tony to lead him into the other room to meet his Pack


	11. Cooked Duck And A New Pack

Jethro meets the new wolves and shows Tim and Simon the wonders of cooked food. While Tony takes out his new Pack

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro stops as three sets of eyes stare at him. He continues forward as Tony leads him by the hand to the fire place. As he starts a fire he hears the soft pads of paws walking up to them and reconises Tims voice  
"Sorry Alpha...I got distracted"  
He looks up at his Mate and smiles "Tony"  
Alpha looks at his Mate and smiles back while turning to look at Tim "You are forgiven but you are not to do it again...ok?"  
Tim breathes out a sigh of relief "Yes Alpha" as he goes he turns to look at Jethro "What are you doing? Don't you like duck?"  
Jethro reaches out and strokes the sandy fur "I'm going to cook them for me and Tony...I could do one for you aswell if you want?"  
Tim looks at Tony in confusion "Cook?"  
"Yes Tim...it's actually very nice"  
Tim gives them a wolfy grin and runs off to grab his duck and returns to drop it at Jethros feet while changing forms "Can you do mine then?"  
Jethro sorts out the birds then uses the heavy twigs to start the cooking. As one finishes he hands it to Tony "Here you go"  
"Thanks Mate" as he bites into it he lets out an appreciative groan "This is good"  
Tim whines at the noise and Jethro smiles while handing him the other "Here Tim, knock yourself out"  
Tim takes the meat and sniffs it while taking a tentative bite. His eyes widen as a gorgeous flavours bursts onto his tongue "Wow"  
"Good isn't it?"  
"It's amazing"  
Jethro laughs and takes his one, groaning in delight at the flavour.

He starts when he hears a new voice  
"Alpha?...Alphas Mate?"  
He turns to see the tan wolf from earlier watching him  
"Yes...er"  
"Simon"  
He nods "Yes Simon?"  
Simon drops his duck at the mans feet "Could you...could you do mine?"  
He smiles and uses his twig to cook the duck "Sure...it will be easier to eat in human form"  
He watches as Simons ears swivel "Yeah?"  
"Yes as parts will be hot and it's easier to grab with hands then paws"  
He nods and changes on the spot. He's around Tims height but with Tonys build. His hair colour matches his coat but it falls over his shoulders and his eyes are the same as they are in wolf form. He looks at the men infront of him and stumbles slightly.  
Jethro moves forward and grabs him before he falls. He smiles when a blush covers his face and chest  
"Sorry...I haven't been in this form in years. It takes a lot of concentration to remember I'm on two instead of four"  
Jethro smiles and places him in the chair "It's ok". He picks up the cooked duck and hands it over while taking a step back and smiles when Tony comes up behind him, placing a possessive hand around his waist  
"This is good...how did you find out how to start a fire?"  
Tony tenses and tugs his Mate closer "Jethro isn't one of us...he's human"  
Simon drops his twig "But he smells of wolf?"  
Tony rubs his face against Jethros "That's because I Claimed him as a virgin"  
He blushes at the reference to his virginity "Tony..."  
"Hey...it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I Claimed you and you're Mine"  
"Yeah" he leans back onto the muscular chest enjoying the warmth  
"So...you are not wolf?"  
"No Simon I'm not...I didn't even know your kind existed until three days ago"  
Tony growls from his possessive stance "Don't forget you haven't yet been accepted into OUR Pack...you can leave when you want"  
Simon looks to the floor "I want to join a Pack...I miss it..." he looks up at the Alpha pair "I would be honored to join your Pack...I don't mind that you are human"  
Tony nods "Then you are Welcome to join" he turns to look at the dark wolf and asks "What about you Hairz?"  
Hariz glances at the Alphas Mate and narrows his eyes slightly. He turns back to Tony and bows his head "I would be honored to join your Pack"  
Tony accepts the nod with one of his own but turns back to his Mate as he hears him yawn "Back to bed for you I think"  
Jethro looks at Tony over his shoulder "Yeah...think so"  
Tony pulls his Mate back into the bedroom "Go to sleep. I'm going to take the Pack out for a run...we won't be long"  
He smiles at the way his eyes light up "You have your Pack back..."  
Tony moves forward and grabs the deer coat to cover his Mate "We have a Pack...we are the Alpha Pair"  
He nods as he drifts off "Night Tony"  
Tony smiles "Night Mate, I'll be back soon". He leaves the room and shuts the door.  
"Come Pack...lets check out our new territory"  
"Yes Alpha"  
"Sure Alpha"  
"Ok Alpha"  
He changes into the russet wolf and watches as his new Pack leaves, first a sandy coloured Tim with his tail up and wagging followed by a tan coloured Simon with his fur puffed out in excitement and last a slow black Hariz who looks towards the door leading to his Mate before he follows the rest out. Tony narrows his eyes at the move but shakes himself before following his Pack out with a last glance at the room his Mates in he runs out into the woods with his Pack following feeling free for the first time in a long while.


	12. Hariz And Myths

Tony speaks about Hariz to Jethro. And Jethro asks about the myths of being bitten

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro wakes up as his bladder protests. He gets up and moves to the bathroom to relive himself. As he flushes he captures a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He hasn't gained the weight he had lost but has put a lot back on (What with what Tonys feeding me). He checks over his injuries and is glad the fractures are starting to heal well. He decides to check out his new 'home'. As he walks into the living room, he cringes at the state of the floor. There's blood and feathers every where. Jethro huffs to himself as his Marine instincts take over and he starts to clear up the mess.

Tony tips his head back and howls telling the Pack to head home as the storm is approaching and it begins to rain. He turns and quickly runs back wanting to see his Mate and check that he's ok. As he enters the cabin he stares in shock at the sight of Jethro asleep in the center of the room. He comes closer and realises that his Mate has cleared up the mess the Pack had made. Tony walks up and licks his cheek smiling as Jethro scrunches his nose and wipes his face  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty"  
Jethro opens his eyes at the voice of his Mate "Hey Tony" he stretches out his back, popping his spine and groaning in delight as muscles release their cramp. He blinks his eyes open and looks into a soaking Tonys dark green eyes.  
His eyes rake over the expanse of naked muscle, he reaches out and strokes along Jethros stomach "You are gaining weight but haven't yet gained enough for me to be happy"  
He squirms as fingers tickle over his skin "Yes I have gained some of the weight I had lost...but I am no where near my old size"  
Tony smiles "As long as you're healthy everything will be alright" and with that he leans down rubbing himself against his Mate laughing at the squawk of surprise he hears  
"TONY! You're wet!"  
"Yes my Mate. It is raining and a storm is approaching" he turns as the rest of the Pack enter and lays down next to his Mate.

Tim watches the interactions between his Alpha Pair and smiles at the way they look happy with each other. He turns as someone approaches and spots Simon coming towards him  
"May I sit with you?"  
He looks him over and nods "Yeah...sure" he curls up and smiles as Simon curls up beside him close enough that their fur is touching.  
Tony surveys his Pack and smiles as he spots Tim and Simon curled up together. He turns as he spots movement and watches as Hariz comes out from the shadows  
"Alpha may I lead a hunt?"  
He looks him over and nods "Yes you may. You are to take Tim and Simon with you"  
Hariz cocks his head to one side "What about you and your...your Mate?"  
He narrows his eyes at the hesitation and answers "My Mate isn't well enough for a hunt...and as Alpha I am not to be questioned as to what I do...is that clear?"  
Hariz narrows his eyes and bows his head "Yes Alpha"  
The other wolves watch the display and get up to follow the black wolf for a hunt.  
Jethro waits until they have gone to turn to Tony "Hey...you ok?"  
He looks at his Mate "It's hard for him to accept me as Alpha, as he used to run a Pack of his own...also I have noticed the way he looks at you and refuses to refer to you as Alpha...he hesitates before even referring to you as my Mate!"  
He shakes his head "It's ok Tony...I don't mind"  
Tony looks into the blue eyes and smiles. He raises a hand to touch the bruised shoulder of where he bit through the skin "You are Marked as Mine...I want them to know that"  
He turns to look at the Mark (How the hell did I miss that in the mirror?) "Er Tony..."  
"Yes Mate?"  
"Are the myths true?"  
"Myths?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "The myth about getting bitten and becoming a were-wolf"  
Tony smiles and shakes his head "Nah...we are born like it"  
He breathes out a sigh of relief "Good as I don't think I'm ready for more surprises"  
Tony spoons up behind him "There is a way to change a human who has been Mated and Claimed to a wolf...but it's at a dangerous risk"  
He leans back to look into the green eyes "Risk?"  
He nods and tucks his face into the crook of Jethros neck "Yup it's at a risk of death for both the wolf and the man. Only those with a true Bond between them will be allowed to live the rest of their lives together...Bonded forever. However those that haven't got a true Bond will die a slow painful death"  
He thinks it over then shrugs as he snuggles into the warmth of Tony "I'm alright as I am"  
Tony smiles and hugs him close "Yeah, I like you as you are aswell...although you need to gain a bit more weight first"  
He nods as he shuts his eyes "Yes Boss" and falls asleep in the warmth of the arms of his Mate.

Tony watches over him as his breathing becomes shallow signalling that he's asleep. He lifts up a hand and strokes the soft silver strands "I love you Jethro...from when I first saw you tied up like that...I wanted you as Mine" he curls up around the sleeping man and tucks his nose against his throat while placing an arm around his waist and a leg over his keeping him close. He smiles as he allows sleep to take him.


	13. A Hunt And A Telling Off

Hariz pushes it

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tim watches as Hariz brutally murders the Dominant stag  
"Hariz! We are meant to keep the numbers of our prey in-check and not kill the Dominant ones!"  
Hariz bares his teeth "The old and weak will not fed the Pack right! At least this one will be enough for the Pack and that human"  
Tim bristles at the statement "Jethro is Pack! He is your Alpha!"  
"Humans should be slaughtered as the prey they are" he takes a threatening step forward "They murdered my Pack and so they should pay!"  
"Jethro didn't harm your Pack but if you want to stay within Ours you will have to accept him" he turns to Simon "Lets take whats left of the stag back home"  
Simon nods and grabs a hold with Tim and Hariz as they pull the deer home.

Tony looks up as he hears movement and relaxes when he Scents his Pack  
"Tony?...everything ok?"  
Tony leans forward and kisses his Mate "Yeah. The Packs back...you want to get a fire going?"  
Jethro smiles "Yeah" he gets up and walks over to the log pile. As he sorts out what to use he suddenly has a feeling of being watched. He looks up and spots Hariz staring at him with yellow eyes that reminds him of Lucifer "Hey...you ok?"  
Hariz bares his teeth and lets out a low growl.  
Tony turns as he hears the noise and quickly moves to stand infront of his Mate. He bares his own teeth and changes into the russet wolf "How DARE you threaten my Mate!"  
Hariz glares at him but lowers his eyes after a while "I don't trust humans...they destroyed my Pack"  
Tony refuses to move from his position "Jethro didn't harm your Pack! He is my Mate and as your Alpha, he is half of the Alpha Pair!" he growls low in his throat wanting to pounce and attack the threat to his Mate.  
Jethro watches the interaction then turns to look at the two other wolves who look devastated. He reaches out and strokes the russet fur "Tony?"  
Tony turns his head and quickly glances at his Mate then back at the threat "What Jethro?"  
He takes a deep breath then releases it "I think you should calm down...I don't believe he was going to attack me"  
He can't believe what his Mate is saying and by the shock he registers in Hariz's eyes he too didn't see it coming "Why would you think that?"  
He grabs the fur with both hands and rubs while answering "I approached him...and of what he has said I think it was more of a 'back off' growl rather than a 'I want you dead growl'. It's going to take a while for him to accept a human...like it's gonna take me a while to accept that you lot are part wolf"  
Tony thinks it over and glances at the rest of the Pack. He spots the devastated look on both Tim and Simons faces and decides what he has to do. He turns back to face the black wolf "Hariz...I give you the option of either leaving the Pack or stay and give Jethro a chance. However if you do stay you shall be demoted Omega status...the bottom of the Pack for your behaviour but you will get the chance to move back to the status that you are now...do I make myself clear?"  
Hariz thinks over his choices and comes to a decision. He bows his head "Yes Alpha...I wish to stay part of your Pack"  
Tony nods and accepts him "Good. Now go and prepare the stag without eating any as you are on punishment and bury the remains. I know you haven't been in my Pack before but we are not to kill a stag in its prime a-"  
Hariz interrupts him "Why? It will fill the whole Pack for a week!"  
Tony nods "Yes that is true. However there will be fewer deer next spring and if you take the new Dominant then there would be even less deer the following spring until the herd either scatters or crumbles"  
Hariz nods his understanding "Ok Alpha. I shall go now to start the preparations"

Tony nods and watches him leave then turns to his Mate.  
Jethro watches as Hariz leaves without a backwards glance and smiles as Tim comforts Simon. He starts slightly as the fur beneath his fingers changes to skin and Tony stands before him. He looks into the eyes and stares in shock at the lusty, possessive look he receives "Tony...?"


	14. The Claiming

Tony claims Jethro as his Mate

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony shakes his head and tugs his arm to follow him into the bedroom "Shh Mate...I need to Claim you"  
His blood runs cold and he can't help the whimper fear he releases as he remembers the pain of the first Claiming.  
Tony turns at the Scent of fear and pulls him into a hug "Do not fear me...I shall not harm you"  
He forces his body to relax and buries his head in the crook of Tonys neck "I'm sorry Tony...I don't fear you...I fear the Claiming as it was extremely painful last time"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "I thought you enjoyed it? As you howled for me...and I joined your howl?"  
Jethro shakes his head at the remembered rape and feels the tears falling down his face while he whispers "I-I didn't enjoy it T-Tony...i-it wasn't a h-howl...i-it was a s-scream"  
Tony looks at him in shock and holds him tight "I'm Sorry Jethro...I didn't realise...it's the way we wolves Mate...I see now what you meant by rape and I give you my apology from the bottom of my heart"  
Jethro looks up and wipes his eyes "Yeah Tony. I now know it was the wolf side which took over...but I don't know if I can do it again" he looks to the floor "Perhaps you should choose another...a wolf to be your Mate" he tries to understand why the thought of Tony choosing another hurts him deep within his chest.  
Tony smiles at the confused, scared man and pushes him down onto the bed while straddling him. He looks down into the wide blue eyes and smiles as he leans down and kisses him deeply, invading his mouth with his tongue and taking possession which is freely given "I told you...we are Mated for life. I don't want any other Mate but you...I love you Jethro" he leans down and nuzzles his chest. He smiles as he inhales the Scent of his Mates arousal and moves up to lick along his collar bone "You are Mine and I won't let you go" he sinks his teeth into the flesh inbetween shoulder and neck, Marking him as his.  
Jethro cries out in pain as Tonys teeth pierce his skin and groans as he feels a tongue licking the wound like an apologetic kitten. He tenses as he feels inquisitive fingers checking out the sensitive area between his cheeks "T-Tony?"  
The Alpha lifts his head and kisses his Mate "Shh...I'm going to try something. Move onto your front and raise your rump"  
Jethro takes a deep breath and hesidently turns keeping his arse in the air and leans his head in his arms. He starts as he feels his cheeks being held open as something wet touches him there. His eyes widen as he realises that it's Tony's tongue. "T-Tony...?"  
"Shh Mate...just relax" he leans forward and licks him from his balls across his opening and up to his tail bone. He smiles as he hears a muffled groan and watches as the muscles twitch. Tony moves forward and deeply inhales groaning as he Scents the musk of his Mates arousal "Jethro...I want to take you here and now"  
Jethro can't believe how turned on he feels with another mans tongue up his arse "Tony..." he rocks his hips back enjoying the strange feeling. However he stills when he feels a finger joining the tongue "T-Tony"  
He removes his tongue to lean over his Mates trembling frame "Shh relax Jethro...I won't harm you"  
He listens to the voice he has come to love (Love? Do I love him?) and relaxes only to suddenly jerk as Tony touches something secret inside him "W-What was t-that?"  
He smiles as he presses it again watching as the breath is driven out of his Mates body "It's known as your prostate, Jethro"  
He moans as Tony continues to stroke the sensitive spot "Tony...I'm gonna...I'm gonna"  
He leans over his trembling Mate "Let it go...cum for me"  
He tilts his head back and screams as he shots over the bed and would have crumbled into his mess if Tony didn't reach out and grab him.

Jethro watches with stated eyes as Tony places him onto his back and covers his hand with his cooling cum "What...what are you doing?"  
"I told you I was going to Claim you" Tony covers his hard cock with Jethros cum and uses it as lubrication to stretch him further and carefully sinks into him, watching his face for any signs of discomfort "Mate, are you ok"  
He opens his eyes and takes a deep breath "Can...can up give me a minute"  
Tony smile and leans forward to brush his lips against his "Take as much time as you need...knock yourself out"  
He smiles as his words are given back to him. He wiggles slightly trying to get used to the strange feeling. He stretches out his legs but in doing so he accidently squeezes his muscles around the invading flesh causing Tony to growl and instinctively thrust forward going deeper and brushing against his prostate in the process causing him to jerk back onto the hard cock. He looks up into the darken eyes and questions "Y-You won't hurt me?"  
Tony looks into the blue eyes darken with arousal but filled with fear "No Jethro...I Promise I won't"  
He looks up to see if he can spot any hint of a lie and smiles when all he sees is truth and...and love "Ok Tony Claim me just...just be gentle?"  
The Alpha looks down and smiles "Yes Mate...what ever you want" and with that he begins to gentle rock in and out. He looks down and caresses the expanse of flesh infront of him "I love you Jethro" and with that he begins to pick up speed loving the mewling noises he hears deep within his Mates chest.  
Jethro opens his eyes to look at him in wonder as pleasure encases his whole body and it's then that he realises that he does truly love this man. He moves onto his elbow and grabs Tonys hand "Tony?"  
He slows down then stills "Yes Jethro...I'm not hurting you...am I?"  
He gives him a crooked smile "No you're actually doing the opposite...I just want to tell you something"  
"Couldn't it wait until after?"  
He shakes his head and gathers up his courage as he looks deep into the green eyes "Tony...I-I...I love you"  
Tonys eyes widen and a dazzling smile spread across his face. He practically folds himself in half and kisses Jethro until they're both breathless and begins his rocking once more.  
Jethro looks down at himself in shock as he has become hard once more and groans while arching his back as Tony takes him in hand and starts jerking him off in time to his thrusts "Tony...I'm gonna..."  
"With me Jethro! With me" he leans forward to bite at the pulse point of Jethros throat and cums deep within him as his Mate shots his cum over their chests. He tilts his head back and howls to Jethros roar of completion and smiles when he hears three other howls join in, letting him know that the Pack know the Claiming has finished and they have accepted them as the Alpha Pair...


	15. Chew Toy

Jethro figures that he is Tonys chew toy

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

As he awakes from his shattering orgasm, he blinks his eyes and looks up into worried green ones that are staring back at him  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty...you ok?"  
He smirks "You can't tell?"  
Tony gives him an hesitant smile "I thought I could but I can't tell if it's the wolf or the human half which is correct...did you enjoy it this time?"  
Jethro tugs him down and gives him a sloppy kiss "Yes Tony...that time I did howl for you"  
Tony gives him a big dazzling smile and pulls him onto his chest, smirking at the gasp as his eyes widen  
"Tony...we are still connected!?"  
"Yes we are...I could have taken you while you slept...but wanted you awake so I waited"  
He shakes his head and strokes the handsome cheek "We should eat...you said you wanted me to gain back some of the weight I lost"  
Tony pouts and licks across the new bite mark, smiling as a shiver runs through his Mates body and he feels the cock trapped between their bodies twitch. He continues sucking and biting across his neck as he begins to flex his hips gently rocking in and out of his Mate.  
Jethro moans and turns his head baring the unmarked skin for Tony to Mark.  
He growls his appreciation at the submissive gesture "I should match these up shouldn't I" and with that he leans forward and sinks his teeth into the flesh between his shoulder and neck, growling as his teeth pierce through the skin and blood flows into his mouth.  
Jethro grunts at the pain and practically purrs as Tony soothes the wound with the broad flat of his tongue "What is it with you and biting? I'm not a chew toy ya know!"  
He growls and thrusts upwards taking his Mate by surprise "You are Mine! As you wear my Marks and my Scent other wolves will know to keep off! As for chew toy I'd say you're my favourite thing to chew" and with that he leans forward and grasps his left nipple between his teeth and tugs.  
Jethro rocks harder, grinding himself on Tonys lap as pain mixes with pleasure and he feels himself getting hard once more "Tony...". He tugs at the brown strands to guide him to the other nipple groaning as its given the same treatment "Tony...I can't believe I'm gonn-" before he finishes his sentence he falls over the edge and shoots over their chests, once finished he sags on Tonys lap, held in place by the strong arms and hard cock.  
He smiles down at the sated man and lays him back down to thrust into the loosen muscles. As he nears his own climax he withdraws from within Jethro and cums all over him while roaring out his completion.

Once his breathe has returned he lays next to his Mate and rubs his cum into his skin  
Jethro scrunches his nose "Tony...I think I need a shower" he turns as the man next to him stills and he frowns as he spots a flash of hurt cross his eyes "Tony...? What is it?"  
Tony continues to rub his cum into the skin of his Mate "I want them to know...all of them to know that you are my Mate...and by wearing my Scent it will prove it"  
He shakes his head but allows his possessive wolf to continue with what he is doing "Tony...I'm sorry I offended you it's just that...well people don't cover themselves in their lovers cum"  
He looks up and smiles "Lovers?"  
He nods and gets up once Tonys finished with him. He winces as he puts pressure on his tender backside "Oh...er lets walk slowly"  
Tony cocks his head to one side then his eyes widen as he realises what Jethros wince of pain means "You're not in pain...are you?"  
He stops and takes stock of his body "Nope just a very tender backside and sore neck slash chest area from being someones chew toy"  
Tony smiles and walks up behind him "Well you do taste mighty fine...although I do believe I missed a spot"  
He watches as Tony leans closer then smirks while using his Marine training to get Tony up against the wall and decides to give him a taste of his own medicine  
Tonys eyes widen when he feels Jethros teeth pierce the skin of his neck and groans when he feels the broad tongue soothing the hurt. As he is released he turns and with a smile touches the new Mark on his neck "You've Marked me"  
Jethro looks at him then realises that he has proberly stepped over the mark "Shit! Sorry Tony...I wasn't thinking! I..."  
Tony presses a finger to his Mates lips "It's ok...it's just no-ones ever Marked me back before"  
He smiles at him "So you didn't mind?"  
He narrows his eyes then pounces on him "Nope I love it except it's not gonna distract me from matching you up so keep still!" he leans down and bites at the other side of Jethros neck, piercing the skin with his teeth, then licks at the wound. He leans back and nods his approval "Come, time to eat" and with that he gets off him and walks into the other room.

Jethro watches him go, then moves into the bathroom to check out his Marks and looks at his reflection in shock. His shoulders, his neck and along his collarbone bare purple bite Marks with dried blood around the edges. He fingers the skin around them and winces at the slight hurt "Well fuck me...I am his chew toy" he shakes his head and leaves following Tonys route into the other room


	16. New Alpha

The wolves check out the new Alpha and Jethro connects with Hariz

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

As he enters the room he gets pounced on by an excited Tim and an equally excited Simon  
"We are Pack!"  
"I have a new Pack"  
Jethro laughs as he ends up on his back with the excited wolves licking and sniffing him everywhere. He starts when he feels a cold nose around his rear and turns to see Hariz sniffing him "Hariz?"  
He looks up and sniffs across his chest and stomach "You have been Claimed...I don't understand why a wolf would chose a human for a Mate?"  
Tim backs off and takes a turn sniffing around Jethros rear and groin, he is soon joined by Simon who also takes a turn.  
Jethro moves to push the inquisitive noses away from his person "Oi! Move off!"  
Tim looks up and cocks his head to one side "We are checking you out...as you are now officially our Alpha"  
He leans forward to stroke the sandy coat "That's all nice Tim but people generally don't feel comfortable about big wolves sniffing their private areas"  
Tim turns to Simon who shrugs his shoulders and turns to Hariz  
"Don't ask me...I don't understand any of this"  
Tony laughs and watches as his Pack turn to face him "Pack...Jethro does things different as he hasn't spent his life in a wolf Pack before let alone been the Alpha"  
Tim and Simon turn to stare at Jethro with big eyes "How did you hunt?"  
"Weren't you lonely?"  
He smiles and strokes the sandy and tan fur "People cope well without a Pack. I had a house and friends..." he looks at the floor and hugs his chest "...I was happy by myself. I had my boat and my work to keep me company"  
Hariz moves closer and hesidently licks his hand "I had a Pack...we were a big one...twenty-seven of us"  
Jethro smiles as slowly lifts his hand to show Hariz what he plans to do.  
Hariz watches the hand and cautiously moves slightly into it "My Mate was murdered...she was carrying our first litter"  
Jethro gives him a watery smile "I had a Wife...a Mate as you call it...she and my first and only Daughter was murdered"  
Hariz's eyes widen "You...you know what it feels like? D-Did you get your revenge for them?"  
He smiles as a tear falls down his cheek "Yes...I took my sniper rifle and killed the bastard...then I joined NCIS to help prevent what happened to me from happening to others"  
He moves forward and licks away the tear "I misjudged you and...and I'm Sorry. The men who slaughtered my Pack and...and my Mate are nothing like you"  
He nods and turns as Tony approaches "Everyone is different to one another...we're unique in our own ways. You have good people and bad people along with good wolves and bad ones" he laughs as Tony tugs him into a possessive hug and starts to suck and lick at the back of his neck. He shakes his head and pulls away from Tony, before he starts chewing on him again, to walk to the fireplace to start a fire "Come, lets eat"

As the fire begins to burn he turns as a human Tim and a human Simon walk up to him.  
"Hey..."  
Tim smiles and hands him a few pieces of meat  
He smiles and skewers them onto the twigs "Yeah, I'll cook them for ya".  
As the meat cooks Tony approaches his Mate and pulls him into his lap  
"Tony!"  
He nuzzles his neck "I want you close...a wolf needs to keep its recently Claimed Mate close"  
Jethro shakes his head and continues with the cooking.


	17. Possessiveness And Jealousy

Tony gets possessive

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Once everyone's had their fill, Jethro gets up and starts to tidy up by placing the left over meat in the pantry on top of a torn cloth. He looks out of the window and smiles at the wolves playing like overgrown puppies. He jumps when a warm muscular body presses up against his back  
"Tony!"  
He freezes when he hears a new voice  
"Nope"  
He pulls away and turns staring at the naked man infront of him. He's Tonys height but more muscular with yellow eyes and black hair  
"Hariz?"  
The man nods and steps closer "Yes..."  
Jethro looks at him and blushes as he notices that the man is aroused "Er...what do you want?"  
Hariz looks him over and steps even closer "I wanted to see what it is like walking on two instead of four...and I think I now understand how Tony is attracted to you"  
Jethro blushes further and takes a step backwards "Oh...is...is that good?"  
Hariz gives him a sly smile and changes to wolf just as Tony enters. He gives Jethro a long look then runs past the Alpha to join the rest of the Pack.

Tony narrows his eyes as he Scents Hariz's arousal and spots the blush on his Mate. He changes to man and rubs himself against his Mate while giving him a possessive kiss "Mine!"  
Jethro pulls back from the aggression but is held in place by strong arms "Tony!"  
He pulls his Mate tighter refusing to let go. He turns him around and pushes his back so he's bent over the counter.  
Jethro freezes as he feels the cold surface on his chest and the warmth of Tony on his back. He goes to straighten but is pushed back down. He starts to feel his panic beginning to rise  
"T-Tony!?"  
He nuzzles and nibbles the expanse of skin and begins to rut against him...wanting to Mark him as his.  
Jethro feels his panic starting to fade as he realises Tony isn't going to take him and allows him to continue by staying very still.  
He feels himself beginning to reach his climax and moves his grip so he can release an arm while holding his Mate in place and reaches around him to stroke Jethros cock.  
He jerks back in surprise as a hand grabs him and begins to stroke him. He tips his head back to roar his completion as he shoots over the counter.  
Tony leans forward and bites his Mates shoulder blade as he climaxes and covers his back with his cum. Once finished he crumples to the floor dragging a sated Jethro with him and pulls him into his lap while he nuzzles his neck.

Jethro turns to look at Tony in confusion "What was that about?"  
Tony looks into the confused blue eyes and hugs him tighter "I had to stake my Claim..."  
He cocks his head to one side trying to understand the statement "I thought you had already done that?"  
Tony nuzzles his neck, inhaling his Mates Scent "I have...but when I scented Hariz's arousal and saw your blush...well I had to Claim you again"  
Jethro smiles as he gets it "You were jealous"  
He cocks his head to one side "Jealous? Whats jealous?"  
He laughs and turns round to return the hug "You were jealous as you thought he wanted me and my blush meant you thought I wanted him...Tony you are the only man I've ever been with, I don't want any other one"  
He smiles and gently kisses him while rubbing his cum into his skin Marking him with his Scent "You are Mine Jethro...no-one elses"  
He nods and goes to stand but can't get out of Tonys hold "Tony!...I need to get up!"  
He frowns and shakes his head "Nope, I want you with me"  
He sighs and looks into the green eyes "I'm tired Tony...I was going to get some sleep"  
Tony smiles and makes himself comfortable while pulling him down onto his chest "You can sleep here"  
He rolls his eyes and accepts the possessive gesture "Ok...ok I'll sleep here seeing as you can't let go for a ten seconds it will take for me to get in the bed". He leans forward and snuggles into the chest cringing slightly as Tony rubs the cum into his skin "I hate it when you do that...but I understand why you feel you need to"  
He lifts a hand to stroke his Mates hair "Sleep Mate...you'll need your strength as a storm is approaching"  
Jethro nods and closes his eyes basking in the warmth of Tonys heat. As he drifts off he dreams of a russet wolf standing guard while a wolf with yellow eyes watches from the shadows...


	18. A Bathroom Chat

Jethro has a 'chat' with Hariz

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro awakes with a groan as his body complains the position he has been sleeping in. He turns slightly and realises he needs to relieve himself, as he goes to stand strong arms tighten around him and he hears a deep growl  
"Tony...I need the bathroom" he tries to get up again but the arms refuse to let go. He looks into the sleeping face and sighs (There is no way I'm going to piss myself!) he slides down and under the arms. As he stands he hears a soft whimper and turns to see a frown on the sleeping man, he leans forward to stroke his cheek "I'll be back Tony" and with that he moves quickly to the bathroom.  
He happily sighs as he empties his bladder and goes to return to Tony but stops as he hears footsteps coming towards him. He moves quietly and jumps when a human Hariz appears infront of him "Shit Hariz...you made me jump"  
A smile full of teeth appears across the other mans face "Sorry Jethro...I wanted to see where you were going"  
A frown crosses his face "I went to the bathroom..." he stops as Hariz moves within his space and he notices the mans arousal pressing against his stomach. He moves to step back and ends up pressed against the wall. "Erm...well if you excuse me" he goes to step around him but is stopped by Hariz placing his hand on the wall either side of his chest  
"I saw Tony with you..and I don't understand the way I felt"  
Jethro looks up into the yellow eyes "What do you mean 'felt'? What did you feel?"  
He watches as a dark expression crosses the handsome face "I felt anger...but you are human not a wolf...so why did I feel anger at him for Mating with you..."  
Jethro just stares at the confused man, not believing what he is hearing "You were angry at Tony for...for 'Mating' with me?" at Hariz's nod he continues "Could it be that your Alpha was Mating with a human and that's why you were angry with him" (God I hope that's it and it isn't because he wants a go on me!)  
Hariz's eyes widen and a smile appears "Yes that must be it!"  
He breathes a sigh of relief and goes to move but jumps as Hariz pushes him back and rubs himself against him "H-Hariz!?"  
He suddenly pulls away and turns into the wolf as Tim appears  
"Jethro...you ok?"  
Jethro blushes and nods as he quickly makes his way back to Tony.  
Tim watches him go then turns to the black wolf and narrows his eyes "I don't know what you are up to but I will be keeping an eye on you"  
The black wolf smirks as he stalks past him to the other room "I don't know what you are on about Tim"

Jethro smiles as he spots Tony sleeping. He moves closer and suddenly wants Tony to hold him. He leans down and sits in his lap while moving the sleeping mans arms around him, smiling as Tony latches onto him and pulls him flush against his chest. He burrows into the warmth and relaxes as the feeling of safety envelopes him. Jethro smiles as he feels Tony nuzzling his hair and a sleepy voice asking  
"Where you go?"  
He nuzzles closer "Needed the bathroom"  
"Why did you take so long?"  
He takes a beep breath and tries to figure out how to word it so Tony won't go off on one.  
Tony opens his eyes as he senses his Mates unease "Jethro...?"  
He looks up "I...I meet Hariz on the way back"  
He lets out a growl while tightening his hold "What happened!?"  
Jethro winces as his ribs complain "Tony! You need to loosen your grip...your hurting me"  
Tony releases him with a start "Sorry! I...I need to know"  
He sighs "Nothing really happened...we just talked a bit and then...well I don't think you wolves understand personal space"  
He laughs and gets up while picking up a stunned Jethro "Come...lets go to bed" and carries him into the bedroom. He narrows his eyes when he spots Hariz watching them but continues carrying his Mate to the other room.  
Jethro smiles as Tonys lays him on the bed then joins him "I love you Tony"  
Tony smiles as he wraps himself around his Mate by placing an arm around his waist and a leg around his "I love you too Jethro"  
He smiles and snuggles closer while falling asleep in the warmth and safety of Tonys arms.  
He watches his Mate sleep then nuzzles his throat "You are Mine Jethro...I won't let anyone come between us" he places his head against his Mates throat and lets the darkness of sleep take him


	19. The Run

Jethro runs with the Pack but comes across intruders

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

The next couple of weeks see Jethro gain the weight he had lost and become strong enough to leave the cabin to join the Pack on a few little runs.

He stretches out on the bed and jumps when a russet wolf pounces on him  
"Tony!"  
The wolf grins at him and licks his face.  
He smiles and gets up, shaking his head as Tony follows him and keeps close as he has done since that night he went to the bathroom and had a 'chat' with Hariz. Once he has finished in the bathroom he walks into the other room and is greeted with happy barks from his Pack  
"Hey Tim, Simon, Hariz. We going out for a run?"  
Tony changes forms and pulls him close "You sure?"  
He nods "Yeah Tony. I think all the fractures are healed and I've gained the weight I lost...I thought you could show me the Territory"  
Tonys eyes glows with excitement "You think you're up for it?"  
He nods as he walks to the door leading outside "Yeah Tony...I want to see it"  
He turns to the rest of the Pack "Lets go" and follows his Mate outside in wolf form.  
Jethro watches as the wolves file out and laughs as they run at him, knocking him over and licking him with their tails wagging "Ok...ok I get it! You're excited" he pushes at the wolves "Come on...Let me up"  
Tony watches as the Pack shows its excitement but narrows his eyes when he spots Hariz sniffing around his Mates rear. He changes forms to move forward and pull Jethro up "Enough! Hariz, Simon scout ahead" he watches as they go.  
Jethro looks at his Mate in confusion then shakes his head hoping Tony will snap out of his possessiveness soon. He moves out of the strong arms and begins his run "Bet you can't catch me!"  
Tony gives him a sly smile and follows at a pace behind, keeping him in eyesight, and allowing him to believe he has a chance to out run him.  
Jethro laughs as he feels the breeze across his skin and the crunch of the earth beneath his feet, feeling the freedom he hasn't felt for a long time.

He slows down as he hears a car and goes to check it out. He moves quietly and spots a jeep that looks familiar.  
Tony spots his Mate slow down and turn away from where the Pack is going. He frowns in confusion and quietly jogs up to him.  
Jethro starts when he hears Tony speak  
"Wotcha looking at?"  
"I thought I recognised that car"  
Tony turns to look at the black vehicle and takes Jethros hand "Come on. Lets find the rest of the Pack"  
He turns to look at his Mate "Tony, why don't you run in wolf form...I don't mind"  
Tony smiles and tugs him forward "I'll do it later...I want to run with you like this"  
Jethro just smiles and begins to run with Tony by his side.  
As they enter a open area he ends up running into the back of a still Tony as he suddenly stops and yelps "Tony!" as he falls backwards ending up on his backside in the dirt. He looks up and notices him staring at something. He picks himself up and looks over Tonys shoulder. There are four big wolves staring at them with a smaller wolf in the middle, covered in blood and looking like its barely alive.  
The big brown one steps forward and Scents the air "You are wolf. You may leave"  
Tony growls low in his throat "This is my Territory! What are you doing here?"  
The smaller silver wolf whines then lets out a yelp of pain as one of the two black wolves clamps its jaws on its hind leg  
"You are to keep quiet and accept your fate!"  
Jethro moves forward at the painful yelp but is grabbed by Tony and held in place.  
The brown wolf narrows its eyes and steps forward. Its eyes widen as he realises the other one smells of the same wolf and comes to the realization that he isn't a wolf. He bares his teeth and barks.  
Jethro watches in shock as the two black wolves and the chocolate coloured wolf form an aggressive line infront of them  
"Wolf...you are free to go. As for the human he stays for our pleasure"  
Tony growls a deep threatening noise "NO! Jethro is MINE! You will have to go through me to get him". He changes forms and growls while baring his teeth.  
The brown wolf smiles "If that's how you want it" and with that lets out a howl which his Pack joins.  
Jethro watches in horror as the brown wolf leads the attack and he loses sight of Tony through the mass of growling furry bodies. He tips his head back and screams "TONY!"


	20. Pack To The Rescue

The Pack comes to Jethros aid and they meet Ray

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro lets the tears fall as he hears Tonys pain filled yelps as the wolves attack. He looks around for something to help and notices a heavy branch with a sharp point. He moves to grab it and turns back to the fighting wolves (Please Tony be alright). He spots the chocolate wolf move in to bite Tonys neck and jabs the pointy end into the thick coat.  
The wolf jumps back with a painful yelp and turns to see blood pouring out of his side. He turns to see what happened and notices the human with a bloodied stick, he growls and pounces at him.  
Jethro watches in shock as the wolf pounces, he falls backwards from the weight and wait for the pain however it never comes. He looks up and sees the brown eyes widen then watches as the life goes out and the body slumps heavily ontop of him.  
The brown wolf watches them and howls in anger "You killed my brother" the Pack releases the bloodied Tony and surround the human "I will make you pay for that"  
Jethro tries to move but the weight of the dead wolf keeps him in place "I didn't mean to kill him...he impaled himself on the stick!". He closes his eyes as the angry wolves come closer.  
"Kill him!"  
He braces himself as he watches a black wolf charge at him but his eyes widen in relief as he spots a sandy coloured wolf intercept and take the other down.  
"Tim! Thank God"  
He turns and spots the tan and black coats of Simon and Hariz coming to the rescue "Simon! Hariz!"

Tim sinks his teeth into the black coat "How dare you! This is our Territory and you are NOT welcome!" He releases him only to bite down hard on his tail "Now GET LOST!". He watches as the wolf runs away and turn to see how the Pack is coping, he notices Simon struggling to get the upper hand and goes to help.  
Jethro pushes at the dead wolf and manages to wriggle out from beneath him. He runs over to his Mate and softly strokes the blood soaked fur. He lets the tears fall as he whispers "T...T-Tony?" and smiles in relief as he spots green eyes look up to him. He feels his Mates body for injuries and lets out the breath he was holding when he doesn't find anything broken "Nothings broken...you just have deep wounds". As he goes to stand the brown wolf pounces on him  
"I won't let you live" and with that he lowers his head intending to rip the humans throat out but instead lets out a pain-filled yelp as a black wolf pushes him off  
"You shall not harm Jethro!"  
The wolf looks the other over "Why do you care! He is human! You would rather side with a human then your own kind" he turns to see the last member of his Pack run, leaving him on his own.  
Jethro watches as Tim and Simon joins Hariz and form a defensive line  
"We are Pack! This is our Territory so leave NOW!"  
The brown wolf moves closer and takes his dead brother on his back. He turns to glare at Jethro "You haven't seen the last of me!" and with that he disappears into the shadows to find his Pack.

Tony lifts himself up and lets out a painful whimper as his body complains. Tim is there in an instant, giving him something to lean on. He turns to his old friend and licks his ears "Thank-You Tim"  
He looks up with worried eyes "It's ok Alpha"  
Tony turns to his Mate and his eyes widen in shock "J-Jethro...you ok?"  
He looks at Tony in confusion then looks down at himself and realises why Tonys upset. His chest is covered in blood, he shakes his head and reaches out to stroke the bloodied fur "It's ok Tony, it's not my blood"  
He sighs in relief and collapses onto Tim "I...I need rest"  
Jethro stands and helps Tim get Tony settled on his back "You ok to take him?"  
Tim nods and bows his head "I would be honored"  
He smiles and strokes the sandy head "Thanks". He turns and then spots the silver coat of the wolf who was being attacked. Jethro turns to find the other wolves "Simon...can you come here?"  
Simon turns as his name is called and pads over "Yes Alpha?"  
"Follow me" and with that he approaches the silver wolf. He holds up his hands as he hears a fearful growl and spots the blue eyes filled with fear and pain  
"I will not harm you...I'm Jethro and this here is Simon...what's your name?"  
The wolf looks at the man and whispers "Ray...m-my name is Ray"  
Jethro smiles and moves closer "I'm just going to check you over...tell me if I hurt you" he touches the silver fur and feels the shiver run through the thin body "Your quite thin...and your left leg is broken"  
The wolf whimpers and hides his head "It was my fault...I scared the deer away"  
Jethro pets the soft fur "How did you scare it?"  
Ray looks at him with wide eyes "My stomach growled...the deer heard it and ran"  
He shakes his head "Why are you so thin? The other wolves weren't"  
He bows his head in shame "I'm not strong enough to get a position for the best parts...so I get the leftovers"  
Jethro looks at him in shock "You have to fight for a place to eat?" at the silver wolfs nod he leans forward and picks up the poor creature "Well it looks like your Pack left you...you're welcome to join ours"  
Ray looks up at him with eyes filled with hope "I can?...Are you sure you want a wolf like me in your Pack?"  
He smiles as he walks up to Tony and Tim "Yeah we are, aren't we Alpha"  
Tony looks into Jethros eyes and nods "Yes. You are Welcome, however you need to understand that Jethro is human and is my Mate"  
Ray nods his head "I don't have a problem with humans" he leans forward and licks Jethros hand "Compared to my old Pack he is great"  
Jethro smiles and turns to Simon "Can you carry him back?"  
Simon sniffs him then nods "Yeah I'll carry him"  
He places Ray carefully onto Simons back "Be careful Simon, You'll be ok"  
Ray nods his head and licks Simons ear "Thank-You"  
"Ok Pack lets head back" he watches as Tim leads carrying Tony with Simon and an injured Ray following. He sags slightly as the adrenaline wears off and starts when a warm body presses against him, he shuts his eyes and with a sigh "Hariz...we need to get going"  
Hariz wraps his arms around Jethros waist "I...I was worried when I saw the wolf about to kill you"  
He moves out of arms "Hariz...you were worried about me as you see me as Pack"  
Hariz looks at him in confusion then nods "If you say so..." he changes into wolf and bares his back "You are tired. I will carry you"  
He shakes his head as he doesn't think Tony will like it "I don't think it's a good idea"  
The wolf narrows his eyes "You are tired and we need to get with the Pack. The fastest way is to carry you as you are not wolf"  
He sighs as he knows it's the logical choice "Ok fine" and gets onto the wolfs back. As he reaches around the furry body he hears a noise suspiciously like a moan "You...er you ok with this?"  
The wolf looks back at him and nods "Y-Yes Jethro"  
Jethro sighs and holds on as the black wolf runs them home (I hope Tonys going to be ok about this). He leans into the warm fur and awaits his Mates reaction


	21. Semper Fi

Jethro is fed up with Tonys possessiveness and goes to check on Ray

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony turns as he notices Jethro hasn't arrived yet  
"Tim where's Jethro?"  
Tim looks behind him and jumps as Simon comes out of the shadows with Ray on his back "Simon you seen Jethro?"  
Simon walks over to Tony and gently places the silver wolf down. As he steps away to shake his coat he turns to Tim "Hariz is carrying him...he isn't far behind"  
Tony growls at the news of Hariz touching his Mate. He barks at the other wolves "Tim, place Ray in the bedroom. Simon you lead a hunt with Tim to catch dinner"  
The wolves look at each other and nod  
"Yes Alpha"  
"Right Alpha"  
Tony watches with narrowed eyes as the wolves do as they are told and turns as he hears movement.  
Jethro smiles as he realises they're home. He gets of Hariz's back and strokes the furry head "Thank-You Hariz"  
The wolf shakes his head "It was my pleasure Jethro" and licks the hand that's stroking him.  
They both freeze as they hear a low growl  
"Hariz! Simon is leading a hunt and you are to go and help NOW!"  
Hariz narrows his eyes and stalks away to follow the other wolves.  
Jethro watches him go and turns to glare at Tony "What was that for!"  
Tony narrows his eyes at his Mate "You know full well!"  
He shakes his head and walks into the cabin to get away from his possessive Mate and to check on Ray. The silver wolf is laying on the bed, as he moves near he spots wary eyes watching him  
"Hey...is it alright if I clean you up a bit?"  
Ray lifts his head and looks at him in confusion "Why did you save me? Why not just leave me to die?"  
Jethro smiles and stroked the silver fur "I'm a Marine...we never leave a man behind...Semper Fi"  
Ray smiles at him "Even if the man isn't Pack?"  
He reaches out and strokes the furry head "Yes...but you are part of our Pack"  
Rays smile widens and he wags his tail "Thank-You"  
"Your Welcome. Now keep still while I splint this leg...it's a clean break so it should heal nicely"  
Tony lays down in the doorway trying to figure out if he is in the wrong or not. After around an hour he decides to see if he can find his Mate.

Jethro lays down beside the silver wolf and strokes the soft fur "Rest...I'll keep a look out"  
Ray hesidently snuggles closer and smiles when he feel an arm wrap around his middle "Thank-You Jethro" and with that he falls asleep.  
Jethro watches over him enjoying the warmth. He turns when he hears someone padding to him and watches as Tony appears.  
Tony looks in shock when he spots his Mate curled up around Ray and feels a pain shoot through his chest at the sight.  
Jethro watches as Tony looks at him with a hurt expression and shakes his head "Come here Tony"  
He jumps up behind Jethro and whines  
Jethro smiles "Tony...can I have a hug?"  
He changes forms and pulls him Mate close while placing his head in the crook of his neck and licks across his throat "Mine?"  
He laughs "Yes Tony...you should know this by now"  
He snuggles into his Mate and hugs him close "I don't think you understand what why I don't like Hariz near you..."  
He sighs "Tony...we have spoken about your jealousy before...I'm not interested in another man"  
Tony shakes his head and tightens his hold "You may not be interested in him...but he is in you and the Scent you release"  
"Tony...I thought you told me that I smell of your Scent?"  
Tony rubs his cheek against his Mate "That's true...but you also still release the Scent a Alpha response too...and you will do until we have been Mated for a year"  
He looks at him in shock "You mean that you will become jealous and aggressive every-time Hariz comes anywhere near me...for a year?"  
He hides his face in his neck refusing to answer.  
Jethro turns to look at him questioningly "Tony...?"  
"Ok ok...it's not just Hariz, but mainly him, going near you but...well every wolf that comes near"  
He shakes his head and curls up around Ray "Goodnight Tony"  
He watches as his Mate settle into sleep then curls possessively around him wrapping an arm and leg around him pulling him close. He places his face next to his throat and narrows his eyes at the silver wolf who is asleep in his Mates arms as he whispers "Jethro is Mine!" and goes to sleep but keeps his ears on alert for any movement towards himself and especially his Mate.


	22. Feeling Hot, Hot, Hot

Jethro gets too hot so Tony takes him outside

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He awakes hot and sweating. He tries to move away from the heat but is sandwiched between two very warm bodies "Tony! Ray! Move you are to hot!" he groans as Tony pulls him tighter to him and Ray curls up closer to his chest.  
"Tony! Let me go!"  
He feels more than sees the shaking of the head and hears a muffled "No! You are Mine and I won't let you go"  
He feels the sweat rolling across his body and pants "T..Tony I...I need you to let...let go...I'm too...too hot"  
The grip becomes even tighter and he decides to use the momentum to get out of the hot grip by rolling backwards over and out of Tonys arms and ends up on the floor with a loud crush.  
Tony awakes with a start and changes into wolf form, baring his teeth at a scared looking Ray when he notices his Mate has gone "Where's Jethro!"  
Ray whimpers and bares his throat at the angry Alpha "I...I d-don't k-know A-Alpha"  
He growls low in his throat and takes a menacing step forwards while narrowing his eyes.  
Jethro listens and lifts a hand "Tony...Tony I...I am...ok just...just very hot"  
He turns from the cowering wolf and looks over the side, spotting his Mate on the floor. He cocks his head to one side and questions "What are you doing down there?"  
He just smiles "Cooling down"  
Tony looks down fondly at his Mate "Lets go and eat" he turns to the still cowering wolf and rolls his eyes as he leans forward and licks across his throat "Come on. You too need to eat"  
Ray looks at him in confusion "I-I can eat when...when you can?"  
Tony changes forms and groans as the scratches and bites wounds complain his movement. He smiles as he feels Jethros hands on him  
"You ok Tony?"  
He nods and stands "Yes I am. Go and get a fire started and I'll bring Ray in"  
Jethro smiles and leans forward to give him a quick kiss "Ok". As he enter the room he finds the deer already prepared for the feast and the logs ready for a fire.  
"Ok Pack...time to eat" and with that Tim moves forward to share out the portions as Jethro gets a fire going, he's just got it started when Tony appears carrying an injured Ray and places him in the armchair.  
Ray watches with wide eyes as Tim brings him some meat "T-This is all...all for me?"  
Jethro smiles as he skewers the meat and places them on the fire "Yes Ray...that's you share"  
Ray smiles and quickly devours the food, groaning in delight at the first proper meal he has in ages.  
Tony watches in shock as the young wolf finishes then shakes himself and wraps his arms around his Mate while watching the meat cook.

Once everyone has finished Jethro tidies up and surveys the Pack. He smiles as he notices Simon and Tim curled protectively around their newest member. He starts slightly when Tony grabs his hand  
"Come"  
He looks at him questioningly and follows Tony outside "What?"  
Tony lays down on the ground, pulling Jethro down as he goes and laughs at the startled yelp.  
Jethro ends up lying across Tonys chest "Tony?"  
"You said you got too hot so I thought you'd appreciate the outdoors"  
He snuggles closer and smiles when he feels Tony wrapping his deer skin around him.  
"Thanks for accepting Ray...I know you didn't like him sleeping with us"  
He tightens his hold "I will not share you Jethro...you are Mine!" and with that he nips at his throat.  
Jethro laughs at his Mate behaviour and moves to get comfortable but stops he he notices Tonys arousal pressing against him. He looks up in shock at the darken green eyes "Tony?"  
He looks up at his Mate "Yes Jethro"  
"We can't do it outside...out in public"  
He cocks his head to one side "Public? I can Mate with you any where and at any time I please" and with that he flips them over so Jethro is on his back and attacks him with a possessive kiss which leaves them both breathless and equally hard. Tony then kisses down his Mates chest and sucks hard on his left nipple smiling as he hears the mewling noises from deep with Jethros chest  
"Tony"  
He continues the sucking and feels his Mate tugging slightly at his hair. He allows himself to be guided to the other and continues the torture.  
"Tony..." he arches his back as the wonderful mouth continues with the erotic pleasure. He starts slightly when he feels a spit slick finger enter him and jerks as Tony strokes his prostate "Tony I'm gonna cum if...if you don't stop that"  
Tony grins and removes his finger only to return with two, smiling as he watches the body beneath him jerk. He stretches him further then gently sinks into the warm heat.  
He gazes up with darken blue eyes "Tony...Please?"  
He leans forward and bites Jethros neck, enough to bruise but not pierce the skin, while wrapping a hand around his Mates leaking cock and starts to jerk him off in time with his thrusts "Give it to me Jethro...you are Mine!"  
Jethro moans as sensations of pleasure runs through his body "Tony I'm Yours...only Yours". He feels himself getting closer then suddenly climaxes over both of their chests as Tony hits his prostate and shoots deep within him. He groans as Tony lands on him and watches with wide eyes as he sniffs his cum covered hand then takes a tentative lick before he licks it clean "Tony!"  
He looks down and smiles before giving him a throughout kiss, sharing his prize "What?"  
Jethro just shakes his head "Lets just go to sleep ok?"  
Tony nods and snuggles down into his Mates chest, smirking at the gasp  
"Tony...you are meant to pull out!"  
He shakes his head "I like the connection...now sleep.I'll keep guard"  
Jethro just smiles at his possessive wolf and taps him on the back of the head before falling asleep, feeling sated, warm and safe in his Mates arms.  
Tony watches him and as his breathing becomes shallow signalling that he is asleep, he inhales his Scent smiling as there is no longer any trace of Hariz or Ray on his Mate. He licks across Jethros throat and curls up on him while falling asleep with a smirk.


	23. Jethros First Hunt

The Pack needs to move but first Tony takes Jethro on his first Hunt

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He snaps awake when he hears movement and watches as Hariz appears. He growls and covers more of his sleeping Mate "What do you want Hariz?"  
He bows his head "I hear men in the woods...I think the human hunting has begun"  
Tony looks up at the moon "They are early again this year...it seems they get earlier as each year passes"  
Hariz nods his agreement and cautiously asks "Shouldn't we move the Pack? As we are in a hunting cabin and also close to the road...it's ok for us wolves but...but what if Jethros human Pack were to find out he was alive?"  
He looks down as his sleeping Mate "I can't lose him...lets wait until morning to move"  
Hariz curls up on the spot carefully avoiding any contact with Jethro to keep the Alpha happy.  
Tony pulls out, cringing at the wince he hears "Sorry Jethro" and curls up protectively around his sleeping Mate.

Jethro awakes face to face with a sleeping Hariz and looks at him in confusion which is broken when he feels warmth across his back and hears a sleepy voice  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty"  
He stretches out "Hey yourself". He goes to get up but is held tight by strong arms and hears a soft whimper "Tony?"  
Tony nuzzles his Mates neck "We have to leave here...human hunters are coming"  
He looks at him in confusion "Isn't it slightly early for the hunting season?"  
Tony sighs and releases his Mate while sitting up "They get earlier every year...we used to have the whole forest to ourselves...but not anymore" he turns to a now awake Hariz "Check on Ray and see if he is able to travel if not Simon will carry him. We will hunt for breakfast...bring the Pack when we howl"  
He nods his head while giving Jethro a confused look "If you are sure Alpha"  
Tony notices the look and growls "He will hunt with me. I am sure as being Alpha I know my Pack...unless you doubt me?"  
Hariz shakes his head and goes to enter the cabin "I don't doubt you...I will bring the Pack when I hear your howls"  
Jethro watches him go then turns to Tony "He is right Tony...I have only ever hunted with a gun or a knife, neither of which I have!"  
He pulls his Mate close "You will be fine...I saw you with that stick when you attacked that wolf"  
He sighs "Tony...I didn't mean to kill him...I just wanted him to stop attacking you"  
Tony pulls away and changes forms "Come! We are to hunt"  
Jethro huffs and runs after Tony, keeping quiet and looking for a similar branch to use as a spear.

He looks back to see if his Mate is following and stops in confusion "What are you doing"  
Jethro looks up from his position on the floor and holds up his branch "I'm sharpening the edge so I can hunt"  
He nods and moves closer to watch him. Once Jethros happy he gets up and signals with his tail while whispering "Up ahead, behind those bushes"  
Jethro moves closer thanking his Marine training as he doesn't make a noise (Kate always said I was part cat). He carefully parts the bushes and spots a deer infront of him, he takes aim and catches it through its leg.  
Tony moves in and kills the injured deer quickly while muttering a Pray of Thanks.  
Jethro moves nearer and removes his spear "Well...I think its good for my first attempt...what do you think?"  
He releases the now dead deer and turns to his Mate "You did well. It wouldn't have been able to get far enough to get away from you" he sits down while looking Jethro in the eyes "You now need to howl and let the Pack know"  
He shakes his head "I don't know how"  
"Join in with me" and with that he tips his head back and lets out a long howl.  
Jethro watches while goosebumps appears all over his skin. He shakes himself and joins in by tipping his head back and cupping his mouth while letting out a howl.  
At once they hear four howls returning. Jethro turns to Tony with a big smile on his face "It worked?"  
Tony nods and changes forms to give him a hungry kiss "It did. Our Pack is coming"  
He moves away from Tonys grabbing hands "Get the deer prepared while I start a fire"  
He pouts as Jethro walks away. Then turns to start the deer just as Hariz, Tim and Simon appear carrying Ray.  
Hariz looks at the deer in shock then turns to Jethro "You can hunt!?"  
Jethro just smiles at him "And howl"  
Tony growls at the flirting and leaves Tim to finish sorting out the deer while he moves to lay a possessive arm around his Mate.  
Jethro sighs at the display but continues with the fire. Once its up and burning he takes the meat Tim hands him and starts cooking.  
Hariz watches in amusement at the way the Alpha is and decides to shake things up by walking up to Jethro and hands him his meat "Can I try it cooked?"  
He looks at the black wolf stunned "You want me to cook it?"  
"Well...the Alpha approves along with Tim and yourself so I thought I would try...if that's ok?"  
He moves out of Tonys arms to pick up a new twig to use "You do realise you will have to eat it in human form?"  
Hariz nods "Yes"  
He smiles as he begins to cook the meat.

Once cooked he hands Tony his one followed by Tim and Simon. As he hands Hariz his one the wolf changes forms and stumbles into him, knocking him onto his back and landing on top of him.  
Tony watches with big eyes as his Mate goes down and growls as Hariz lands on top of him...a naked Hariz and by the smell a naked aroused Hariz.  
Jethro looks at the man on top of him and blushes as he feels the arousal digging into his stomach. He goes an even darker shade of red when his body response and he too becomes hard.  
Hariz goes to stand smiling at Tonys growl but freezes when he Scents Jethros arousal and feels him pressing against his thigh. He moves without thought and kisses the stunned man while rutting against him.  
Tonys growl deepens and he moves quickly to pull Hariz of his Mate but is too late to stop him as he climaxes all over a stunned Jethro. Tony sees red at the challenge and changes without thought, he lunges at the threat and goes for the throat.


	24. Terms

New Terms agreed by the Pack for the loser of the fight

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro moves quickly and tries to hold back a pissed Tony "TONY! Stop! I'm to blame as much as him!"  
Tony growls and shakes off his Mate while baring his teeth in an aggressive stance "You challenged me for MY Mate!"  
Hariz lowers his eyes "I...I don't...I don't understand why...why I feel attracted to him" he looks up but avoids looking Tony in the eyes and anywhere near Jethro "He is human...and yet I am attracted to him"  
He narrows his eyes at the confused wolf "You have challenged me for rights to MY Mate...and I accept"  
Tim whimpers along with Simon and Ray who all curl up together to comfort one another.  
Jethro watches them in confusion "What...what does that mean"  
Tim turns to look at him with sadness in his eyes "They will fight one another for the right to Mate with you...the loser will either die or be used for the others and the Packs pleasure"  
He looks at him in shock "You mean raped?"  
He nods "Yes your understand of Rape...but us wolves its Domination...the one used for pleasure becomes the Omega and won't be able to rise up the ranks...that for a wolf is worse than death"  
Jethro moves to stand between the two wolves "I...I can't allow this"  
Tony growls and narrows his eyes "Are you choosing him as your Mate!?"  
He blanches at the question "No Tony...you are the only man I have ever slept with...but I can't just watch you two fight where the loser either dies or gets raped...I can't do it"  
Tony lifts his head and cocks it slightly to one side "What would you suggest of the loser?"  
He quickly tries to think of something "Er...the loser is to...to never come near me to make it obvious who won...and er..."  
Tim joins in "They will have to eat all the horrible odd bits of prey"  
Simon nods and says "They will have to eat last at every meal"  
Ray smiles and joins in "What about they won't be able to join in on Pack runs?"  
Jethro nods then turns back to the two wolves "And...who ever wins will become the true Alpha"  
Tony looks at him in shock then turns to look at his Pack. He takes in the sadness and despair he sees then turns to Jethro "Deal. Those are the conditions" he turns to face Hariz "Do you agree the terms that have been set?"  
Hariz bows his head "Yes Tony...I do"  
Tony nods and signals for Jethro to move.  
He looks at his russet wolf then turns to look at the black one "May the best wolf win..." and with that he walks over to the other members of the Pack, smiling as they all curl around him and shares his misery at the fight about to happen.  
Tony watches him move to the Pack. He turns to look the narrowed yellow eyes and growls making sure to show him all of his teeth. He circles him once then pounces determinded to win the right to mate with Jethro and not lose his status of Alpha


	25. Fight For The Rights

Tony and Hariz fight however Hariz changes the rules

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony sinks his teeth into Hariz's scruff enjoying the howl of pain, then releases him to turn around and kick out with his powerful hind legs smiling at the sound of a body hitting the ground.  
Jethro watches in horror at the snarling fighting wolves. He reaches out and grabs Tims fur, finding comfort from the sandy wolf.  
Tim turns at the feeling of hands in his fur and spots the horror on Jethros face "Hey...it will be ok". He leans forward and licks his face smiling as Simon and Ray move closer to offer support to the stricken Mate.  
Tony narrows his eyes as Hariz picks himself up. He bares his teeth in an angry snarl "Jethro is MINE!"  
Hariz lifts his head in an act of defiance "When I win he shall be MINE! Along with the Pack, they will have a true Alpha instead of an overgrown pup!"  
Tony sees red and charges at the gloating wolf. He slams his jaws shut on the front paw and grunts in pain as Hariz clumps down on his scruff while pulling away and taking out a clump of russet fur. He pulls away to shake his coat and to get rid of the lingering pain.  
Hariz watches and pounces as Tony shakes his fur, taking the other wolf by surprise and bites through his tail while kicking him across the head.  
Jethro goes to move to help his Mate but is held in place by a sorry looking Tim  
"You can't help Tony...if you do he will lose the fight and the rights to you"  
He nods and hugs the sandy fur "It's...it's difficult to watch"  
Tim rubs his head against the stricken man "They aren't fighting to the death"  
Jethro looks over and continues to watch the fighting wolves. He whispers "I don't...I don't want Tony to lose...I don't think I could allow Hariz to touch me that way"  
Tim licks away the tear that had fallen down Jethros cheek "Tony will win Jethro...you have to believe it"  
He nods and holds him close "Thank-You Tim"  
"You are Welcome"  
They all turn as they hear a pain-filled bark.

Tony kicks out trying to get out from underneath the black wolf while protecting his vulnerable stomach.  
Hariz smiles as he feels the victory that is about to happen and leans down to deliver a fateful bite to get rid of the only one in his way to become Alpha and take Jethro as his.  
Tony widens his eyes as he realises Hariz is taking the fight seriously and will kill him. He lashes out with his hind legs and manages to dislodge Hariz from on top of him "No! You have crossed the terms of the fight! It was agreed that we won't kill the other!"  
Hariz sneers at him "That was before I realised what it was for!"  
Tony cocks his head slightly then catches the Scent of Jethro in the breeze and realises that Hariz has figured out the importance of that special smell. He narrows his eyes "He is MINE! I should have dealt with you since the first time you had shown interest in MY Mate!"  
He gives him a smile full of teeth "It was easy to get him on his own...I would have taken him that night in the bathroom if that stupid Tim hadn't gotten in the way!"  
Tim growls and stands protectively over Jethro and the other wolves "I knew something was up with you!" Tim goes to attack but is held back by Tonys growl  
"NO! It is a fight between me and him for Mating rights and Leadership of the Pack! Stand down and keep back"  
Hariz sneers at him "You treat the others as equals...you don't deserve to be Alpha!"  
"I treat my Pack as to get the most out of each member! A Pack isn't just as strong as the Alpha but is as strong as each wolf within it"  
"Enough" he barks as he lunges for his throat.  
Tony dodges the jaws but gets a kick that sends him flying for his troubles.  
Jethro watches and winces at the sight and sound of his Mate landing on the floor. He gets up and shouts "Come on Tony! You need to win as I...I love you Tony!"  
He quickly glances at his Mate and nods. He moves into a defensive posture and attacks Hariz by faking left and bites through his right shoulder smiling as he feels the crunch of bone underneath his jaws.  
Hariz tips his head back and howls as fiery pain shoots across his right arm, he changes forms and takes the other wolf by surprise.  
Tony yelps as fingers grabs and tugs his coat, he decides to change aswell and punches him across his face "Two can play at this!"  
The yellow eyes narrow and he grabs Tony, holding him in place while attempting to rip his throat out.  
Tony looks in horror as he realises that he is about to lose as he isn't as strong as Hariz due to his fight with the wolves the previous day. He rattles his brain trying to think of any way he can get out of this hold before Hariz kills him and then a memory returns of a previous encounter. He smiles as he uses a move Hariz would have never seen before.

Jethro looks in shock as Tony, who was surely about to die, gets the upper hand using the very same Marine technique he had used on his Mate to return the Marking.  
Tony leans down while making sure he has a good strong grip on the man beneath him "Do you yield!?"  
Hariz just growls as he tries to get out of the impossible grip.  
Tony growls back and nips sharply at the back of the neck by the top of the spine, warning Hariz that he can kill him from this position "I ask again! DO YOU YIELD!?"  
Hariz slumps down and bares his throat "I yield"  
Tim, Simon and Ray tip their heads up and howl, signalling the end of the fight and it is over. Jethro smiles and joins in the howl.  
Tony watches then releases him. He takes a step back as the man gets up from the floor "Hariz...you are no longer Pack! If you are spotted on our Territory you will be hunted down and killed...I give you your life back but you have to leave"  
He glances at the human amongst the wolves then turns to Tony with narrowed eyes "You better keep an eye out for your Mate, because if I come across him on his own I will take what is rightfully Mine!"  
Tony bares his teeth "You will not have him. He is MINE! Now leave before I allow the Pack to rip you apart like the prey you have become!"  
He changes forms and stalks to the shadows, as he enters he turns back and looks Jethro in the eyes "We are not finished here. I will claim you as Mine" and with that he goes into the woods and disappears into the night.


	26. The Prize

Tony takes his prize for winning the fight

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony turns to his Pack, tips his head back and howls a long drought out note of victory.  
Tim joins in and is soon followed by Simon and then Ray. Jethro watches his Pack and then joins in.  
Tony stops and turns to his Mate. He stalks closer and pounces, making sure Jethro lands softly onto his back "Tim, Simon and Ray scout ahead and find a Den for the Pack. Signal with a howl when you find a suitable place while I Claim my Prize"  
He bristles at the referral "I am not a Prize Tony! I am a person!"  
He growls and presses his body flush against the man beneath him "I fought for the rights to Mate with you! And I shall Claim my reward...would you rather Hariz won!?"  
He growls and thrusts upwards flipping over a stunned Tony "I told you. You are the only man I have been with and the only one I plan to!" he grinds his erection into his Mate then turns to the other wolves who look at him with wide shocked eyes "I thought Tony told you to scout ahead?"  
Tim shakes himself then pushes the others with his snout "Come on! Come on lets leave them to it" and with that the two wolves run with Simon carrying Ray on his back.  
Tony watches them go and smiles up at the man on top of him "So...does that mean I can take my Prize?"  
Jethro leans down to kiss him and jumps when he feels fingers investigating his rear "Tony..."  
He smiles and pushes a spit-slick finger into his Mate enjoying the slight whimper he hears "Yes Jethro"  
He jerks back onto the finger as Tony strokes his prostate. He moans as he feels a second and then a third finger stretching him to take his Mate.  
Tony smirks at the panting man above him and pulls his fingers out only to replace it with his hard cock. He groans as Jethro sinks down onto him and ends up sitting in the curve of his pelvis.  
Jethro tips his head back and moans as he feels Tony deeper within him than ever before "Tony you...you gotta move...Please?"  
He growls while placing his hands around Jethros waist and begins to thrust upwards.  
Jethro groans and jerks back down as Tony hits his prostate and continues too, he tips his head back as the pleasure increases and beings rocking into the thrusts "Tony I'm...I'm"  
He growls while smiling as he grabs his Mates cock and begins to stroke him. He throws his head back and howls as he hears Jethro roar while coating his chest with his cum and collapses on his chest as he shoots deep within his Mate.

Once he gets his breath back he strokes the stated mans back "Mine?"  
He laughs "Yes Tony yours. Are...are you Mine?"  
He smiles and hugs him tight "Always Jethro. Always"  
He snuggles into the muscular chest and begins to drift off just as three long howls break into the silence.  
Tony sighs and sits up while keeping his sleepy Mate close "The Pack has found our new home"  
Jethro groans and gets up and off Tony on shaky legs "I don't think I can walk that far"  
He looks up from his sitting position and nods "I don't think so either". He changes into the russet wolf and bares his back "Get on and I shall carry you there"  
He strokes the fur along his spine "I love you Tony" and gets onto his back. He snuggles into the soft, warm fur and wraps his arms around him making sure he has a good hold.  
Tony turns his head to lick his Mates face "I love you too Jethro" and with that he turns and runs in the direction of the howls to find his Pack while carrying his most precious member on his back.


	27. Hunters

Months have passed since Jethros first hunt and he has become a full member of the Pack

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He watches his prey and moves silently closer. Once close enough he lifts his spear and throws it, catching the deer by surprise, and moves in for the kill while muttering a pray of thanks to the deer for giving life to the Pack.  
Once the deer is dead he tips his head back and howls letting his Pack know he has caught dinner. He smiles as he reconises his Mates howl, then Tims followed quickly by Simon and Ray.  
Jethro starts building up a fire and smiles to himself as he thinks back to his first hunt all those months ago and how far he has progressed into a full member of the Pack as well as half of the Alpha Pair.  
He turns as he hears Tonys approach "Hey Tony"  
Tony smirks at him "Your hearing has improved as well as your hunting"  
Jethro just smiles as he continues with the fire "You gonna prepare the deer or what?"  
He rubs his body against his Mate then changes forms to start preparing dinner just as the rest of the Pack appears.  
Tim settles down next to his Pack Brothers and looks longingly at the interactions between the Alpha Pair, wishing that he could find a Mate and be like that. He huffs and places his head on his front paws.  
Ray watches the sandy wolf and notices the longing look he gives the Alpha Pair. He decides to cheer him up by curling up beside him and licks his ears.  
Simon notices what Ray is doing and decides to help cheer up Tim too by grooming the sandy fur.  
Tim smiles at his Pack Brothers "Thank-You both" and with that he returns the favour.  
Jethro watches the three wolves and sighs as he would have gone and comforted Tim himself except Tony had told him that he'd make things worse. Apparently as he is still releasing that 'Scent' it would confuse and upset Tim while making Tony more possessive around him and he would become aggressive towards the young wolf who wants a Mate of his own. He sighs again and turns to his Pack "The fire is ready, lets eat"

Once everyone has eaten he puts out the fire and curls up around his Mate enjoying the warmth he feels. He burrows into the thick fur, smiling as he hears and feels Tony chuckle  
"You making yourself at home?"  
Jethro chuckles and reaches out to stroke the soft ears "Yup. I ain't planning to be anywhere else"  
Tony smiles and looks into the blue eyes of his Mate, he reaches over and licks his cheek "I love you"  
He leans forward and kisses his Mates nose "I love you too, Tony"  
They suddenly all turn and face East as they hear gunfire.  
Tony stands and waits for his Mate to settle onto his back before running with the Pack back to the Den.  
Jethro breaths a sigh of relief at the sight of their Den. He gets off Tonys back and checks to see if all is accounted for. He starts panic as he realises that there is no sign of Tim and Ray. He turns to Tony who tips his head back to call the missing members.  
Jethro waits anxiously for the return howls "Tony where are they? The hunters are getting closer to the Pack and I can tell you this they aren't your average hunter!"  
Simon cocks his head to one side "How can you tell?"  
He turns and gives him a raised eyebrow "Because gunfire like that would scare all the deer away, they were firing at each other and are looking for something specific!"  
Tony nods and turns as he hears a panicked howl.  
Jethro moves quickly and gets onto Tonys back as the remaining members run in the direction of the howl. They find a stricken looking Ray who quickly runs behind some bushes "Tim! Tim it's going to be fine. The Pack is here now"  
Jethro gets off Tonys back and spots a panicked Tim in a net hanging from a tree  
"TIM! Stop moving as you will bring the hunters to us"  
Tony changes forms and tries to reach his friend "I...I can't reach him! How will we get him out of there?". He turns to his Mate to see if he has any ideas but stops as he sees him checking out the other trees nearby "Jethro! It's this tree Tim in trapped in! What are you doing over there?"  
He turns to look at his Mate then continues his search. He calls Tony over when he finds what he is looking for "Tony, in order to release Tim you have to cut through this rope as it's the thing holding him up there. You gotta do it quick as it will make the bells rattle, signalling a capture"  
He gives his Mate an odd look "How do you know these things?"  
He gives him a smile "I've used them in the past. Now hurry" he turns to Simon "Come with me and we shall catch Tim when Tony and Ray cut through the rope"  
They move underneath Tim and grab each others wrists to make a makeshift net. He turns to his Mate "We're ready"  
Tony turns to Ray "You cut the left while I cut the right" and at Rays nod to starts chewing through the rope.  
The signal bells start to ring and Jethro looks around trying to see if the hunters are near. He hears a snap and moves closer to catch a startled Tim "Lets move!". They place Tim onto the floor just as they hear raised voices.  
Tony moves in quick and barks at his Pack to move while presenting his back to his Mate who quickly gets on.  
He holds back to make sure his Pack is safe then moves into the shadows "Jethro I want to see who is hunting us...you should run after the Pack to get to safety"  
Jethro growls and gets a tighter hold on the russet fur "I am not going to leave you!"  
He nods and turns his head to lick his Mates face. He moves deeper into the shadows just as two men appear...


	28. An Old Friend

They listen to the men from their hidden spot however things don't go as planned

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He watches with wide eyes as he looks at the men.  
Tony notices that his Mate has tensed up and gives him a questionable look.  
He leans forward and whispers "The man on the right is Jason...he's one of the men who tortured me for two years and then left me tied to that tree for Lucifer"  
Tony growls low in his throat at the memory of how Jethro looked when he found him that day. He narrows his eyes at the man who had caused his Mate harm but turns as he feels a tug on his fur  
"Tony, calm down...I'm fine now"  
"I should rip his throat out for the pain he had caused you!"  
He shakes his head and strokes the russet fur "Tony...lets find out what they are doing first"  
He grudgingly nods and turns as the men talk amongst themselves  
"Jason you sure you set the trap right?"  
"Yes Tom, look here"  
They move close to Tonys and Jethros hiding place  
"You can see here that someone has chewed through the rope, which means that fucking Agent is still alive!"  
The man named Tom turns to look in shock at Jasons outburst "How do you know...I mean heard from that Lucifer that another wolf took him...how do you not know that he had killed him?"  
Jason sighs and clouts him around the head "Lucifer has got a new wolf, that Hariz who was in this 'Tonys' Pack and has told us that this is the area they are in!"  
Tom nods then stops "How do you know they haven't moved on?"  
"Because Lucifers Pack is watching from the borders ready to take down any wolf that crosses it but he will capture that Agent. We lot are moving forward to find him from within. We would have found him quicker except these blasted Feds have found out where we had dumped him and are out to get us!"  
Tom nods "Ok then...so why are we looking for him?"  
He sighs "Because we need him for to bargain with!"

They turn as they here movement and go to grab their guns but halt at the voice  
"Guns down ya Bastards!"  
Jethro gasps as he spots his old friend Tobias. He gets off Tony for a closer look but stops at the low growl and turns to see a worried looking Tony staring at him  
"Alright...alright I will stay here"  
Tony nods but moves closer to his Mate.  
Jethro turns as he hears a scuffle and looks in shock as he spots the other man who tortured him, Rob, take down his friend. He turns to look at his Mate "I can't let Tobias die Tony...I can't"  
Tony turns to see Jason pick up the gun and aim it at his Mates friend. He decides to help before Jethro gets himself shot and with a "Keep hidden" he leaps out of the shadows to take down the armed men.


	29. Tobias

Tony saves Tobias but becomes jealous

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tobias looks up in shock as the man who was about to kill him gets knocked down by a very big russet coloured wolf who then knocks out the other two armed men. He watches as the wolf turns to look at him with bright intelligent green eyes. He moves quickly and grabs his back-up, he aims it at the wolf who just stares back at him.  
Jethro moves without thought and tackles his friend before he can pull the trigger "TOBIAS STOP!"  
He turns and looks once more in shock at the man who tackled him "J-Jethro? Y-Your alive?". He releases his hold on his weapon to pull his old friend into a hug and blinks away the tears.  
Jethro hugs his friend back "Yeah Tobias...you should know by now I'm a Bastard to kill!"  
He laughs "Yeah ain't that the truth". He suddenly realises that his friend isn't wearing anything and lets go "Er Jethro...what happened to you?"  
He sighs and takes a step away, smiling as Tony rubs himself against him in a possessive gesture "I got to close to and these to goons nabbed me...you always told me to lock my front door"  
"That I did Jethro"  
"Yeah...anyway they kept me for two years you know, physical torture and the mental type aswell. Then wanted rid as you guys were getting close so those idiots tied me to a tree for the wolves to kill me"  
Tobias looks over to where Tony is sitting next to his friend "Well...seeing as you have been missing presumed dead for nearly three years...I take it that the wolves didn't kill you then?"  
He shakes his head and strokes Tonys fur "He saved me... there's another Pack out here who work with to get rid of his 'Guests', if you get my drift"  
He nods and picks up his radio "Well I'm glad you are alive, your team will be thrilled to have you back!"  
Tony whines and rubs himself against his Mate in fear that he would leave him.  
Jethro looks down at him then turns to his old friend "I'm not going back...I belong here with my Pack"  
He looks at him in shock "But...but Jethro...they miss you"  
He smiles and hugs his friend for the last time "I'm happy Tobias...I haven't felt this way since Shannon"  
He hugs him back and nods "Ok then...ya know this is quite sad to admit but you are my only best friend Jethro...here take this"  
He smiles and accepts the gift "Yeah you too, take care as I won't be around to get your sorry arse outta trouble" and with that he gets onto Tonys back "Come on lets go home"  
Tony turns to lick his Mates cheek then nods at Tobias before running into the woods and disappears into the shadows.  
Tobias watches his friend go then calls for back-up to take the men into custody, smiling as he finally has the evidence to lock up for good and that his friend has found a happy ever after.

Tony runs faster than ever before taking different turns and making sure it wouldn't be east to find a route back.  
Jethro chuckles and tightens his grip on his Mates fur "Tony...I chose you. I ain't going back with Tobias...and before I forget Thanks for saving him"  
He smiles as he changes course and heads for the Den as he wants to Claim his Mate and get rid of Tobias's Scent.  
Jethro smiles and snuggles closer into the russet fur as he knows what Tonys planning.

Tim jumps as Tony lunges out of the bushes "You're back!" he stops as he smells a new Scent on Jethro and moves in for a closer sniff.  
Jethro pushes Tims curious nose away from his person "TIM! Just...just back off" he glances at a stiffen Tony "Please Tim"  
He realises what the Alphas Mate is doing and backs off while baring his neck to Tony "Sorry Alpha"  
Tony narrows his eyes at him but before he can forgive his friend...Ray and Simon come barreling around the corner, knocking his Mate down ontop of a surprised Tim and he sees red. He growls and sharply nips his Pack members who each yelp in pain before he roughly pushes a shocked Jethro into the Den.  
He falls after a particular rough push and drops the gift. He turns to give Tony a piece of his mind but stops as he is tugged into a frantic kiss. He rolls his eyes and allows his Mate to stake his Claim.  
Tony breaks the kiss to nibble around Jethros neck and licks at the lingering scars of the Marks, smiling as he hears and Scents his Mates arousal  
"Tony...you have...have to deal with your...your jealousy"  
He stops his descent down his Mates body and looks up "Jealousy? And who may I be jealous of?"  
He shakes his head and looks into the darken green eyes "You were jealous of Tobias...I saw the way you glared at him when we hugged"  
Tony growls low in his throat and leans down to nip at his Mates collarbone "Your Mine! I won you fair and square!"  
He rolls his eyes and yelps as he receives another nip "What!?"  
He straddles his Mates chest "No-one is to touch what's Mine!" He leans down to stroke Jethros arms and chest "No one but me"  
He closes his eyes and arches into the caress, but they shoot open as he feels a spit-slicken finger preparing him to take his Mate. He groans in delight as Tony begins to lick and suck at his chest.  
Tony smiles as he hears the wondrous mewling noises Jethro makes when he is aroused. He continues with licking his Mates chest as he slips in a second and then a third finger.  
Jethro tugs at the brown strands and looks into the face of the man he loves "Tony...I'm ready" and with that he groans as he feels Tony sink into him.  
He growls as he enters his Mate and begins to thrust, slowly at first but begins to gather speed. As he nears closer to his completion he wraps a hand around Jethros leaking cock and begins to stroke him in time to his thrusts, smiling as he hears Jethro cry out and begin to rock back against him.  
He tips his head back and roars as he climaxes over his and Tonys chest. He looks up with sated eyes as Tony continues to thrust into his limp body "T...Tony..."  
He looks down and smiles at the goofy smile he receives. He continues to thrust into the welcoming heat as he holds off his own climax.  
Jethro looks up in shock as he feels himself become hard once more "Tony!?"  
He reaches down and strokes his Mates chest "Shhh". He caresses the expanse of skin then starts stroking his Mates cock once more. Just as Jethro roars his completion he withdraws and cums over his Mates chest before collapsing ontop of him and hugging him tight as the darkness of sleep beckons.


	30. Tobias's Gift

Jethro shows off his gift and reassures Tony of his decision to stay with the Pack.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro awakes slowly and cringes as he feels Tony rubbing his cum into his skin "Tony...I think I carry your Scent already!"  
Tony looks into the sleepy blue eyes and continues with what he is doing "Yes you do carry my Scent but this way it is stronger and I like it this way"  
Once finished he lifts his Mate off the floor.  
He grabs him in shock at being lifted "Tony!? I can walk!"  
He just smiles and carries him outside to the rest of the Pack who has caught dinner. He places him by the log pile "Here you go"  
Jethro just shakes his head and begins to build a fire while turning to Tim "Do you know if the men have left?"  
Tim nods his head "Yes, they were being hunted by other men who have captured them and taken them away"  
He smiles and nods "Good old Tobias. He got what he wanted then"  
Tony moves closer wrapping his arms around his Mate from behind and placing his chin on his shoulder "Will he get that person you were talking about?"  
He turns his head slighty and pecks Tonys cheek "Yup...he has been after him for years. Looks like my kidnapping helped him out big time"  
Tony just stays quiet and tightens his hold while watching him start the fire.

Once everyone has had their fill he turns and watches a quiet Tony, then decides to move closer "Tony...why are you being so quiet?"  
He looks up and gives him a sad smile "I...I am glad you were kidnapped and then left out here...I would have never got to Claim you otherwise but...but it is wrong to be happy in the face of anothers suffering"  
Jethro smiles and wraps his arms around him "It's ok Tony...in some ways I feel the same"  
He turns and faces his Mate "You do?"  
He nods "Yes Tony...I would have never met you otherwise"  
Tony smiles and moves out of Jethros hold. He quickly returns to the Den and grabs the gift Tobias gave his Mate before returning to the Pack. As he gets closer he sits down behind Jethro and pulls him into his lap while handing him the gift "Here you go...what is it?"  
The Pack forms a circle around the Alpha Pair, all curious as to what the small object is.  
Jethro smiles "It's one of my rules...number nine to be exact"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "Number nine? How many do you have?"  
He smiles "About fifty n counting"  
"Wow...that's a lot"  
"Yup...anyway to answer your question from earlier, this is a jackknife". He opens it to show off the slim blade.  
Tony nods then looks at him in confusion "So...rule nine is to have a blade on you?"  
He shakes his head and leans back into Tonys warmth "Rule nine is 'Never go anywhere without a knife'...good old Tobias"  
Tony growls at the statement and hugs him closer "You...you sure you made the right decision to stay with the Pack?"  
The other wolves whine at the question and move closer to each other, giving comfort to to one another as they await Jethros answer.  
He looks at each wolf in turn then looks into the green eyes of his Mate "Tony...I have made the right decision...I haven't felt this much happiness since before my Wife died all those years ago. Granted I never thought I could be happy with another person let alone a man...but I am truly happy here with you and our Pack"  
Tony smiles and pulls him closer just as the rest of the Pack jump on them, wagging their tails and rubbing themselves against one another.  
Jethro laughs in delight at his Pack and leans back to kiss Tony "You are Mine, as I am Yours...no-one will tear us apart"  
He smiles and returns the kiss "Yes...I will kill anyone that will try to take you away Jethro, just let them try"  
The other wolves circle the Alphas Mate in a defensive gesture  
"We will protect you"  
"Yeah, any-one tries to harm you will get ripped to shreds!"  
"I know I haven't been with the Pack that long, but you helped me and so I too will protect you from harm"  
He smiles at his Pack and settles into the warmth of Tony "Thank-You, now lets get some sleep as we shall need to move the Pack as we heard that Lucifer is hunting for me and will kill any wolf who crosses his path and...and I will not have you, any of you, put yourself in harms way just for me"  
The Pack nods and settles down around the Alpha Pair.  
Tony curls up protectively around his Mate and wraps an arm around his waist while wrapping his leg around his Mate. He strokes the soft silver strands "Go to sleep Jethro...the Pack shall keep guard"  
Jethro smiles and snuggles closer into Tonys warmth "I love ya Tony"  
"I love you too, now sleep"  
He obediently closes his eyes and drifts into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about a big russet wolf standing protectively over him...


	31. RUN!

Simon informs them that Lucifer is closing in on them!

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He awakes and snuggles back into the warm chest as he tries to lift the fog of sleep away. He feels a hand combing through his hair and lifts his head to look into bright green eyes "Hey..."  
Tony smiles and kisses his forehead "Hey Sleeping Beauty, you awake yet?"  
He stretches out his body, groaning in delight as his spine pops "Getting there". He turns to get up but stops when something hits his chest, he looks down and finds his knife attached to a deer-skinned chain around his neck. He looks up and smiles "Did you do this?"  
Tony smirks back at him "Yup, I did it while I was watching you sleep as I have sent the others out to find a safe route for us to leave"  
Jethro reaches up and kisses his Mate "Thank-You Tony"  
"You are Welcome Jethro"

They both jump and turn as one to look at Simon who comes charging out from behind some bushes with wide eyes "We gotta go now!"  
Tony changes forms and roughly pushes at his Mate to get on his back.  
Jethro quickly gets settled then holds on tight as Tony runs in the opposite direction and Simon runs besides them "What's happening Simon? Where's Tim and Ray?"  
Simon glances at the man on Tonys back "Lucifer and his Pack are heading to the Den...I quickly ran back to warn you...as for Tim and Ray, they were checking out this area"  
He nods and holds tight as Tony jumps a fallen log. His head turns as a pain filled howl erupts from the left "Tony...that's Tim! We have to help!"  
Tony sighs and turns towards the noise, he slows down and moves silently towards his Pack member.  
They spot Tim crouched down to protect his vulnerable belly and a cowering Ray as four wolves surround them.  
Jethro gasps as he spots Hariz standing over his friend  
"Your loyalty is humbling but I want Jethro and I will easily end both of your worthless lives here and now"  
Jethro realises where they are and a plan forms in his head, he reaches forward to whisper in his Mates ear "Tony...we are near the border of the wolf hunters...if we can get them over there the traps should finish them off"  
He turns to look in shock at his Mate and whispers back "But...we too will be in danger"  
He shrugs "I know that, but...but if we get through we will be safe and at least you have me on your side as I know how traps work"  
He thinks back to that time Tim was in that trap and the way his Mate got him out. He turns to look at Simon and quietly asks "What do you think?"  
Simon looks over at Tim and Ray then turns his head as he hears the other half of Lucifers Pack getting closer. He looks at the Alpha Pair and replies equally quietly "We don't have a choice...if we stay here we will be killed but if we try and get through the wolf hunters territory at least we shall have a chance"  
Tony nods and whispers "Ok then, Simon you distract them while Jethro and I gather up Tim and Ray. Meet us by the border"  
Simon bows his head and whispers back "Yes Alpha and...and in case I don't make it...I want you to know that this pass year has been the best" he moves forward to lick Tonys face and then Jethros. He then turns and runs around to sneak up behind the unsuspecting wolves.  
Tony crouches down preparing to spring forward when he receives the signal and prays for them to have a chance against the stronger Pack.


	32. The Chase And A Fight!

Lucifer and his Pack along with Hariz chase Tony and his Pack into the wolf hunters territory

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

They watch with bated breath as they spot Simon crash out of the bushes and pounce on the two startled wolves.  
Tony launches himself out of his hiding place and pushes Tim and Ray to move "Head West! Now!"  
The two Pack members glance at him then run in the direction stated, he turns to help Simon "Move quick!"  
The Pack moves as one into the wolf hunters territory, followed close by Lucifers Pack.  
Tony quickly glances at his Mate "You ok?"  
Jethro grips him tighter "Yes Tony" he glances behind him and tugs the russet fur as he spots Hariz gaining "Tony, watch out! on your left"  
Tony serves just in time to miss Hariz's jaws but loses his footing and slips down into a ditch with a yelp.  
Tim stops as he hears Tonys yelp "Tony!?"  
He turns to his friend "Go on without us! Get the Pack to safety!"  
He wavers, stuck between the options but the decision is taken from him as the rival Pack chase them "Tony! I shall keep the Pack safe"  
Tony turns to look Hariz in the eyes and watches as Lucifer appears.  
Lucifer turns to his Pack "Find the others and kill them all, me and Hariz will take care of Tony and the disgusting human" the other members nod and chase the other Pack.  
Jethro gets off Tonys back but stays close. He strokes the russet fur "You ok Tony?"  
He looks up at his Mate and licks his hand "I'm ok but it could have gone better..."  
He nods "Yeah, but at least the Pack got away"  
They turn as Lucifer and Hariz move closer and begin to circle them  
"I was going to hand you over to David" at Jethros confused look he smiles a smile full of teeth "You know him as ...however I have heard that he has been hunted and captured. So it won't matter if I now kill you"  
Hariz turns to glare at him "You said I could take him as my Mate! I gave you Tony as that was the Agreement!"  
Lucifer turns his yellow eyes to stare into the ones that mirrors his "Brother...you had your chance at Alpha and failed"  
Tony gasps as realization hits him "Hariz...your Brother is Lucifer?" he narrows his eyes as a thought crosses him "You said your Pack was killed by man...how can you be sure it wasn't this David, this men?"  
He turns to his Brother and spots the truth in Tonys words "You...you killed my Pack...my Mate?"  
Lucifer growls and turns to his Brother "What does it matter if his men killed your Pack? We will sort this out later! Right now we have to deal with Tony and the human you want!" and with that he launches himself at the russet wolf.

Jethro watches in shock as his Mate and the black wolf fight one another. He turns as Hariz approaches him  
"I will not allow you to take me as your Mate, Hariz, as I belong to Tony!"  
He smiles at him "Tony will be dead soon and when he is I shall Claim you as rightfully Mine!"  
They turn as one as Tony gets the upper hand and dislodges Lucifer from his hold of his scruff.  
Jethro turns and smiles at Hariz as a plan forms him his head "You know something?"  
Hariz turns to look at him in question and takes the bait "What?"  
"If Lucifer wins and kills Tony...he will have all rights to me and will have to Claim me before you can fight for the right"  
He cocks his head to one side "And? He will hand you over to me without a fight"  
He laughs at the statement "Are you truly that thick? Once he kills Tony, he will kill me as he doesn't want you to have a Pack off your own...him letting those men kill your old Pack says so"  
Hariz's eyes widen as he realises Jethros right. He turns to the fighting wolves and launches himself at his Brother.  
Jethro moves quickly and gets on Tonys back "Run Tony...run!". He holds on tight as Tony makes a break for it, he turns to look behind them just in time to witness Hariz ripping out Lucifers throat and turn to run after them.  
Tony runs as fast as he can, weaving inbetween the trees trying to lose his assailant. He groans as his battered body complains about the assault it has received from the attack, but he knows if he stops it would mean certain death for himself and his Mate will be taken against his will.  
Jethro snuggles into the russet fur "It will be ok Tony...we will make it!". He smiles as he spots the rest of the Pack up ahead "Tony! We're nearly there!"  
Tony turns and lets out a sigh as he turns in the direction of his Pack.  
Tim yelps in happiness as he spots the Alpha Pair, he turns to the Pack "Get ready! Tony's approaching so get ready to defend!".  
They all watch in horror as Tony, Jethro and Hariz suddenly disappear with startled yelps as the ground disappears from beneath them and bells begin to ring signalling a capture...


	33. Trapped

Jethro finds out he is caught in a trap and saves Tony

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He awakes to loud voices and ringing bells. He moves to get up and groans as pain radiates throughout his body  
"Jethro!"  
"Tony!"  
"You have to get out!"  
He opens his eyes slowly and comes face to face with Hariz, he jerks back in shock but calms down as he realises that he's dead as his neck is broken.  
He looks up and spots the Pack "Tim...Simon...Ray...what happened?"  
Tim sighs in relief "You're ok! You two were running towards us and then the ground went and you disappeared...h-how's Tony?...is...is he alive?"  
Jethro turns and hesidently reaches out to stroke his Mates russet fur. He sighs in relief "He...he's just out cold but alive" he looks up "I need to get him out of here before the hunters come"  
Tim looks at him in shock "We need to get you both out!"  
He shakes his head and carefully gets up "Tim...there isn't enough time". He takes off the leather necklace Tony made him and places it around the unconscious wolfs neck "Tell him...when he awakes, that I will find him to get this back" he looks into Tims green eyes "Promise me Tim!"  
The sandy wolf looks at him with sad eyes then nods "I...I promise you Jethro"  
"Good" and with that he bends down to place his arms underneath his Mate. He takes a deep breath and grunts as he lifts him up so the others can grab him.  
Tim and Simon reach down and grab a mouthful of his coat to drag him up. Once up, Simon and Ray place their Alpha onto Tims back and the three wolves look down with watery eyes at the last remaining member  
"Bye Jethro...hurry and return!"  
"You will be fine...you will come back, I know you will!"  
"We shall wait for you and call each night until your return!"  
They turn their heads as movement signals the hunters.  
Jethro looks at each wolf in turn "I will be back! Now go and keep Tony safe!"  
They each nod and then turn to run to safety.  
Jethro sits down and looks at his only companion as he awaits the hunters.

He jerks awake as the bells stop, he looks up and growls low in his throat as he hears two men chatting  
"It's a good haul, every trap has a wolf! Some even have more than one! The rest are gathering the loot, this here is the last trap...go see what we caught!"  
He growls as a man appears above him  
"Hey Bill, look here we caught ourselves a naked man!"  
The man named Bill turns "What you mean Greg?" He looks down and cocks his head to one side "Well...we don't hunt men...so what shall we do with him?"  
Jethro growls and bares his teeth aggressively towards the men who take a step back  
"Well...Bill get the blue box"  
Bill smiles and disappears while the man named Greg stares at him "So...what's your name?"  
He answers with a growl and crouches into a defensive gesture just as Bill returns with a handgun  
"Here you go Greg"  
"Thanks Bill" and with that he takes aim and shoots.  
Jethro yelps in pain and falls down as everything goes fuzzy...his last thoughts are about his Pack and before he sinks into darkness he looks up into the night sky and whispers "Tony...?" As his eyes close a tear falls and everything goes black...


	34. Transfered

Jethro has been taken to a Hospital but then transferred back to his old home in Washington DC

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He drifts in and out of consciousness...he hears a truck and feels movement before darkness envelopes him...

He awakes and watches as one of the men point at him before another comes up and shoots him again...

He feels groggy and goes to stand...but his body doesn't respond. He opens his eyes slowly to find himself in a white sterilized room. He looks in confusion then jumps as a woman in a Nurses uniform walks in. Jethro watches her approach him then growls as she touches him.  
She jumps back and stares at him "You're awake!". With that she runs to the door and screams for help.  
He watches from the bed as four Security Staff enter, he growls at each one as they hold him down as a man wearing a Doctors coat entersbr /  
"Hi there, I'm Doctor Woods, what is your name?"  
He growls and bares his teeth in answer.  
Doctor Woods nods "If that is the way you want to play it then fine" he turns to the men holding him down "Restrain him to the bed, I don't want him attacking any of my Nurses"  
The man who he presumes is the head guy nods and turns to the others who produce handcuffs, which are conveniently placed on their belts, and handcuff him by his wrists and ankles to the bed.  
Jethro watches and begins to panic as he realises he can't get free, he hears a loud beeping noise getting louder and faster as his panic rises.  
"Nurse! Get me a Sedative before he goes into Cardiac Arrest!"  
He watches with wide eyes as Doctor Woods approaches him with a syringe and plunges it into his IV line, his vision blurs and he turns his head to watch the goings on.  
"Nurse Jones, take a blood sample and his fingerprints to check him through the system. He has to be known somewhere!"  
The Nurse cautiously approaches him and takes a blood sample while inking his fingers and presses them onto a sheet of paper "Done Doctor. I shall send it down to be processed"  
Doctor Woods nods "Good. Now get going..I want to know who this man is!"  
The Nurse nods "Yes Doctor" and with that she walks out of his room.  
Jethro turns his head and growls as he feels a hand touch him but the Sedatives start to take effect and he is pulled into darkness...

He stirs as he hears raised voices and tries to open his eyes  
"What do you think you are doing! He is my patient!"  
He reconises Doctor Woods voice but the other he can't place  
"Doctor. He has been transferred to Bethesda Naval Hospital in Washington DC"  
He starts as he hears he is being taken away even further from Tony and tries to fight off the Sedatives.  
"On whose orders!"  
"The Secretary of the Navy, himself!"  
He hears silence and prays that the Doctor won't let him be taken but his hopes are dashed as he hears him ordering the Nurse to give him another dose of Sedatives and everything once more goes black...

He drifts once more as he hears a whizzing noise...it takes awhile for him to realise that the noise is from the blades of the helicopter he has been put in. He turns to one of the Guards he has been put with and tries to tell him he wants to stay here...but all he can do is groan as the Sedatives force him back into darkness just as the helicopter lifts off. He closes his eyes and lets a tear fall down his cheek as he leaves his Pack and his Mate behind...


	35. Bethesda Naval Hospital

Jethro sees his team for the first time in three years, however he doesn't greet them like they thought he would

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

"Jethro?"  
He turns his head towards the voice, trying to figure out who it is  
"Jethro? Can you here me?"  
He groans and tries to lift his hand, he hears a rattle and then remembers being restrained  
"Jethro! Open your eyes"  
He obeys and at once shuts them as bright lights blinds him. He tries again but this time he cracks his eyes open to find that he is in another Hospital room. He looks around and stares at confusion at the man sitting on the chair besides his bed  
"Oh Jethro...I am so glad to see that you are alright"  
The man goes to touch his arm, he growls in warning and jerks his arm as far as he can away from the outstretched hand.  
The man lowers his hand "Jethro?...The teams here to see you...Abigail...Ziva...Kate"  
He cocks his head to one side as he tries to get the fog of sleep from those evil Sedatives from his system. He blinks a couple more times and the mans face comes into focus. He croaks "D...D-Duck?"  
The man nods "Yes Jethro...it's me"  
He turns as a loud squealing noise erupts from behind the door, he jumps as it flies open and he is suddenly grabbed. He growls and tries to lash out at his attacker but is held tight by the restraints.  
Duck shoots up and pulls Abby off him "Abigail! Get back!"  
She shouts in shock as she watches her friend trying to attack her. She jumps back and huddles in Ducks arm "Ducky?...what's wrong with him?"  
Jethro bares his teeth at his attacker as he pulls against the restraints trying to free himself. He feels the metal dig into his flesh and feels the warm wet feeling of his blood seeping out.  
Duck watches in horror at the man who used to be his friend, he turns and presses the distress button whilst keeping out of reach of the thrashing man.  
A Nurse enters and quickly disappears then returns with a Doctor.  
Jethro growls and tries to attack the man "GET AWAY!". The man places a hand on his chest to hold him down. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! I'M NOT YOURS!"  
"Mr Gibbs, if you don't calm down I will have no choice but to Sedate you again"  
He forces his body to relax and takes a deep breath before gritting his teeth and calmly stating "I will calm down once you take your FUCKING hand off me!"  
The Doctor backs off and looks at him questionably "Mr Gibbs, what happened to you for the past three years?"  
Jethro looks up and spots Kate and Ziva trying to calm down an upset Abby. He looks into the Doctors brown eyes and growls "Don't you watch the fucking news!"  
The Doctor looks at him in shock, then turns as Duck touches his shoulder  
"Doctor..?"  
The man shakes his head to get rid of the shock and holds out his hand "Doctor Travis"  
Duck smiles and shakes his hand "Doctor Donald Mallard, you may call me Ducky. Please to meet your acquaintance"  
Doctor Travis smiles "Thank-You"  
Ducky looks over at his friend then turns to Doctor Travis "Jethro here has been missing presumed dead...he was kidnapped three years ago and would have been subjected to physical as well as mental torture"  
Doctor Travis turns to look at him in pity which Jethro replies with a growl. He then turns Ducky "We will do some tests to see how well he is physically but...but we will have to place him on the Psychiatric Ward to see how he is mentally"  
Abby turns and folds herself into Duckys arms "Bossman will be alright...won't he Duckman?"  
He pets her head in a soothing manner "I'm sure they will do everything they can for Jethro"  
She nods and turns to the growling man "We...we will see you later?"  
He stops his attempts to get free and looks at her, then shrugs "Do as you please" and then continues his attempts.  
Doctor Travis loads up a syringe then turns to the people present "Ok everyone out as we start the tests" and with that he injects it into his IV line.  
Jethro watches as things go dark and his old team leaves. He turns his head as the Nurse hands the Doctor a kit of some kind, he lets out a growl as the cuffs are removed and he is turned onto his side before the darkness engulfs him once more...


	36. Duck Finds Out

Duck finds out the horror of which his friend has been subjected to

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He awakes slowly feeling groggy once more (I hate those bloody Sedatives!). Jethro turns his head as he hears chatter and watches in silence as Duck and Doctor Travis chat.

"He is in good condition considering..."  
"Well it looks more like it was mental torture...what with his growling"

He watches as the Doctor shakes his head "He did suffer physically, as you can see the bite marks along his shoulders and neck. He also fractured three of his ribs and his femur, however they have healed fine". The Doctor looks up and turns to look at him but he quickly fakes sleep. "Doctor Mallard...how well do you know Agent Gibbs?"  
He hears Ducks confusion as he answers "I've known Jethro for around ten years...why?"  
He hears the Doctor sigh "Do you know if he has ever had a physical...sexual relationship with a man?"  
He hears Ducks intake of breath and hears him shakily ask "Are you telling me that...that Jethro was raped!?"  
"Yes Doctor Mallard...I am...he was repeatedly raped"  
He hears movement and flinches as he feels a hand on his arm  
"I'm so sorry Jethro..."  
Jethro opens his eyes and growls at the man until he removes his hand "I've already stated that I DON'T want to be touched as I am NOT yours!"  
Ducky looks at him and asks "Who is allowed to touch you?"  
He narrows his eyes at the man, trying to figure out what he is planning, before answering "I belong to Tony. He fought for me and won"  
Duck nods his head and looks at him with sad eyes "Jethro...did Tony rape you?"  
He looks at him in confusion "Only once...it was before he Claimed me"  
Duck looks at him in shock "Claimed you? Claimed you as what?"  
He rolls his eyes and goes to get up but finds out that he is once more cuffed to the bed but this time it is by thick leather cuffs which will not bite into his skin. He turns to face Duck "He Claimed me as his Mate...I love him Duck"  
He gives him a sad smile "Course you do...now get some rest while Doctor Travis and I go over your treatment"  
He watches with narrowed eyes as the two men leave his room, he knows that Duck was only saying that to please him and that he doesn't believe him when he said he loves Tony. He lays back down and tries to get comfortable.

Jethro lays there and turns to face the window. He thinks back to the time when he was running with his Pack...with Tony. He blinks away the tears that form and tips his head back to let out a mournful, lonely howl.  
The Doctor and Duck both run in at the noise and stare in shock at the man on the bed.  
Duck turns to the Doctor and gives him a defeated smile "It looks like I shall leave him in your care...when do you think he would be ready to go back to work?"  
The Doctor looks at his patient then back to Ducky "I'd say that in two months time we should have the Old Agent Jethro Gibbs back to normal"  
He nods and turns to his friend who gives him a look of sadness with tears running down his face before looking at the Doctor one last time "Ok Doctor Travis..I shall be back to see my old friend then" and with that he leaves the room.  
Jethro looks up at the Doctor who smiles at him while picking up the clipboard at the end of his bed "Agent Gibbs, we shall have you back to your old self in no time" and with that he too leaves the room, leaving Jethro on his own.

He looks back out of the window and whispers "I...I thought you said that you wouldn't let them take me away...you Promised". He curls up as much as he is able and lets the silent tears flow until he cries himself to sleep...


	37. Released From Hospital

Jethro is released from Hospital and allowed to go home

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He has been here, in this room, now for two months...two long months...  
He starts as the door opens and smiles as Duck enters  
"Duck! Can I go home now?"  
Ducky looks at him in shock "Jethro...are you ok now?"  
Jethro nods his head "Yes Duck. Doctor Travis has explained everything to me and I understand now"  
He gives him a thoughtful look "And what might you understand?"  
He lifts his arms and shows off that he is no longer restrained by getting off the bed and walking up to his friend "I was in deep mental trauma from being taken and then I latched onto Tony via that Stockholm Syndrome..." he looks up into the pale blue eyes "I still love him Duck...I don't think I could ever stop"  
Ducky goes to touch his friend but Jethro moves out of reach  
"Don't...I can't handle being touched..."  
He nods "Fair enough, but just to warn you Abigail is outside along with your team. I just need to speak with Doctor Travis and we should be able to take you home"  
He cocks his head to one side "You kept it?"  
Ducky smiles "Yes Jethro...it was stated in your Will that the house will move into my Possession"  
He nods "Yup good". He looks cautiously at the door "If you want...you can tell the others to come in but please warn them I can't be touched!"  
Duck nods and moves to the door as Jethro goes and sits on his bed.

He looks up as his team enters "Hey..."  
Abby runs forward but suddenly stops infront of him. She looks at him with big watery green eyes and he stares back.  
He cocks his head to one side as an image of a big sandy wolf looking at him in the same way and he surprises himself and everyone else by pulling her tight against him and licks her across her neck.  
She lets out a surprised squeak but then folds herself into his lap and cries into his chest "Gibbs!...I-I missed you!"  
He rubs his cheek against hers "Shh it's ok...it's ok. I'm here now everything is going to be ok". He looks up as the door opens and Doctor Travis enters. He tightens his hold on a weeping Abby and growls threateningly at the Doctor as he approaches.  
Doctor Travis takes a step back and watches as Jethro blinks in confusion then apologizes for his behaviour "It's Ok, ". He turns to Ducky "Well...we have done everything medically available. As you can see he is getting there...however he still howls at night but it seems he does it subconsciously, as he does it when he is deeply sleeping and when woken he doesn't remember doing it"  
Ducky nods and looks over at his friend who is at the moment nuzzling Abbys neck "Is he safe to be around? I have heard that when he was first found he attacked the people trying to help so...so is he still a danger?"  
Doctor Travis shakes his head "Once we got him to realise that this is where he belongs and he is safe here, we were able to remove the restraints however I would advise you not to physically touch him as he might turn aggressive but allow him to touch you first"  
Ducky nods and smiles "Right then" he turns towards the man on the bed "Jethro, time for you to go home"  
Jethro lifts up his head and smiles "Yeah?"  
Duck nods and takes a bag from Kate and places it onto the bed "Here's some clean clothes for you to get dressed, we shall wait outside for you"  
He looks at him in confusion then turns to the one in his lap as she tries to move away from him "No! Don't...don't go" he tightens his hold and looks at them in confusion "I...I can get dressed with you here...don't go". He doesn't understand why the need for these people to stay with him is so strong.  
Ducky turns to look at Doctor Travis who shrugs "As I said we have done everything medically available but he seems to latch onto people with specific attributes" and at Ducks look of confusion he explains "People with brunette hair and green eyes, others with dark sandy coloured hair and green eyes along with light haired people with blue eyes and tan or light hair. He also latches onto people who are called Tony, Tim, Simon and Ray. However he seems to become defensive and kind of aggressive towards people with dark brown and black hair" he turns to look at the man on the bed "We have tried to get him to speak about why he acts that way...but he only answers Pack before he withdraws into himself and then begins to howl once more before he cries himself to sleep muttering about a Promise?"  
Duck gives him a sad smile "He sounds like he is getting there but it looks like it will take a while longer"  
"Yes. But I believe the best medicine will be letting him try to return to his old life, with his friends around him"  
Ducky nods "Yes that should help him". He turns to Ziva and Kate "Now lets go over here and give him as much privacy as he needs". The two ladies take a seat and turn away while the Doctor leaves and Ducky joins them.

Jethro waits until the Doctor leaves then loosens his grip, he leans forward and licks across her throat before letting her stand.  
She wipes her eyes and smiles at him "I am soooo glad you're back! Bert has missed you soooo much!"  
He nods and laughs as he stands-up and removes the awful hospital gown. He stops as he hears four intakes of breath and looks at them in confusion "What!?"  
Abby is the first to speak "Wow!...Gibbs you're buff"  
He cocks his head to one side "Buff?"  
Ducky shakes his head to snap himself out of the shock "Jethro dear. She means that you have obviously been working out"  
He looks down at himself and strokes across his abs "I had too...I-I had to keep up...  
"Keep up with whom?"  
He sits down and covers himself with the gown "I had to keep up with my Pack" as the tears fall he tips his head back to let out a mournful howl, wishing that he would hear a reply so he can find his way home.


	38. To A House That Was Once His Home

Ducky takes Jethro Home. And then tells Abby, Kate and Ziva what happen to their friend.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He starts as he feels a hand on his shoulder and goes to lash out but stops himself as he looks into the watery eyes of Abby  
"Everything will be alright Gibbs"  
He just gives her a shaky smile then stands up to get dressed, not noticing her and the other two ladies blush. He squeezes into the uncomfortable clothes then looks up in confusion as the buttons won't do up on the white shirt along with the top button on the jeans "Duck...they don't fit?"  
He just smiles at his friend "Your body shape has changed since you have worn them...but don't worry as I am sure these wonderful ladies would love to go shopping and get you some new ones"  
Abby squeals in delight and tackles the other to ladies who don't look too impressed "Shopping! Come on lets go!" and with that she drags the other two out of the room.  
Jethro watches with a smile and goes to leave but turns as he hears Ducky clearing his throat. He looks at him in confusion until he points at the shoes which are still on the floor, he looks down and notices that his feet are bare and as he lifts his head he gives him a half smile as he goes to sit on the bed while putting on the shoes.  
Once completely dressed he follows Duck out of the Hospital and into Duckys Morgan. He looks out of the window during the journey and only looks away once they reach the house which was once his.  
Ducky turns to his friend and gently touches his shoulder, feeling the slight flinch, and smiles when he doesn't pull away "We are here Jethro. Come lets get you a drink of coffee while I make a pot of tea"  
He turns to his old friend "Sure Duck...haven't had coffee for a long time" and with that he gets out of the Morgan and follows his friend into the house.

Once inside he investigates and smiles as Ducky leaves him to it. He goes upstairs and starts in his room and feels...nothing. He then goes into the next room and smiles at the strawberry shortcake wallpaper, remembering him and his first Mate decorating the room for his Daughter. He lays down on the bed and picks up the strawberry shortcake rag-doll he remembers buying his Daughter for Christmas and cuddles it close to his chest as he falls asleep.  
Duck enters the room quietly and smiles at his friend while closing the door.

He watches as the door opens and Abby, Ziva and Kate walk in carrying bags "Abigail, Ziva and Kate, Jethro is sleeping so join me for a delightful cup of Earl Grey tea" as the ladies sit down he passes them each a cup "Now before he awakes I want to talk to you all about his state of health and before you ask, Yes he is physically healthy but mentally...he isn't"  
He opens his arms as Abby runs into them and begins to cry "He will get better won't he Duckman?"  
He looks down into her wide green eyes "I hope so". He turn to look at the others as he comforts Abby as he knows the news he has to say will upset her even more "Jethro doesn't like being touched and Doctor Travis warned me that he may react in an aggressive or defensive way when he is. The reason for that is..."  
Kate looks up and with a sad smile sates "He was raped...wasn't he?"  
He nods and hold Abby tight as she cries into his chest "Yes Caitylin, he was repeatedly raped..."  
They all as one turn their heads and listen to the mournful howl from upstairs.

Jethro awakes with a start and becomes disorientated at the sight of his Daughters room. It takes a while for him to remember that he had been taken from his Pack...from Tony and returned back to his old home. He stands up, taking his dead daughters doll with him, and descends the stairs. As he reaches the bottom he falls back as an unknown attacker tackles him to the floor, he goes to defend himself but stops as he Scents the gunpowder perfume which signifies Abby and wraps his arms around her, holding her tight along with the doll.  
"Hey Abs...can I get up as Duck mentioned coffee"  
She smiles and releases him "Yup, Duckman make the man coffee!"  
Duck smiles and leaves the room only to return shortly after with a cup of strong black coffee.  
He takes a sip and groans into delight and speaks without thought "I gotta show Tony this"  
At Ducks intake of breath the three girls turn to look at him in shock. Zivas the first to speak  
"Is this Tony the one who violated you!"  
He looks at her in confusion "Violated?...Tony loves me"  
Kate stands up besides Ziva (Well I guess they have made friends while I was gone) and states "He was the one who raped you!?"  
Jethro growls and places his coffee down while he stands "I have already spoken about this! He raped me once! Only once! And that was before he Claimed me as his Mate"  
Abby looks at him in shock which quickly turns into anger "How can it be only once? Are you saying that you wanted it all the other times?"  
He stops growling and tries to remember the second time that he and Tony had sex. He smiles as he remember Tony rocking against him in his sleep then the worried look he received when he thought that he had penetrated him again.  
Abby watches the emotions running across her friends face and the anger disappears as she notices the small smile "You...you truly did love him...did't you?"  
He gives her a sad smile as his eyes fill up once more "Not did...but do, Abs. I still truly love him...we are Mated for life"  
She lets out a noise of distress and once more launches herself at him "I...I understand now, however I'm glad your back...are you?"  
He goes quiet and holds her close. After a while he whispers "I don't know Abs...I just don't know"  
Duck watches them with sad eyes then gets up "Come along Jethro...tomorrow is your first day back at work and you need your rest"  
Before he can answer Duck, Abby sits up in his lap and crosses her arms across her chest "Duckman! He hasn't checked out his new clothes yet!"  
He laughs and moves so he is laying down on his sofa and pulls a shocked Abby down so she is laying across his chest. He grabs his Daughters doll and snuggles into the sofa refusing to let either of them go as he falls asleep.  
Abby looks at him in shock but then shrugs her shoulders and gets comfortable while breathing in his Scent before following him into sleep.  
Duck watches in shock as they both quickly drift off. He shakes his head and turns to the others "Well my dears...I guess we should get some sleep aswell" and with that he settles himself into the arm chair while the girls take the two-seater to share as they all follow them to sleep


	39. NCIS

Jethro returns to Work...

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He groans as he feels the weight and heat of a body ontop of him. He lifts up a hand and strokes the soft fabric and moans "Tony...". He stops (fabric?), it's then that he realises that the weight is lighter than normal and the heat isn't as hot as Tony normally is. He feels the body and then realises that instead of a muscular strong back...it's a soft curvy body and defiantly female.  
He opens his eyes with a start and quickly moves out from beneath the body on top of his.  
Abby lets out a squawk of protest as she is rudely shoved off her warm pillow and onto the floor "Oi!"  
Jethro watches as Duck, Kate and Ziva wake and turn to look at him.  
He just shrugs his shoulders and moves into the kitchen to find something to eat. He goes through the cubboard's and turns away from what he finds, he then looks into the fridge and picks up some cold cuts of meat.  
Ducky follows his friend into the kitchen and watches as he wolfs down the meat. He shakes his head and says "Jethro...it's time for you to get ready for Work". He then leaves him.  
Jethro watches him go and then turns and strokes the cabinet, remembering that time Tony forgot that he wasn't a wolf and let his animal side take over while humping him out of jealousy. He feels a tear fall down his cheek and he wipes it away before he moves into the other room to get ready for Work.

He growls at the people who touch him and Welcome him back but at a stern glance from Ducky he keeps quiet and allows it.  
He walks to his old desk and sits down to investigate the draws. He looks up when he hears someone clearing their throat and looks into the watery blue eyes of Special Agent Jennifer Shepard "What!?"  
She wipes her eyes and moves closer to which he replies by standing up and backing away  
"Jethro...you're alive!"  
He rolls his eyes at her "Obviously, as I wouldn't be standing here. Now if you don't mind Jen I want to finish investigating my desk!"  
Her eyes water once more and she straightens up "Yes...of course you want to see how your team have coped without you" and with that she returns to her own team.  
He watches her go with narrowed eyes and then continues with his investigating while ignoring the looks he receives from Kate and Ziva.

An hour later he receives word that the Director wants a chat. He growls as he stalks up the stairs and enters Leons office without bothering to knock  
"What do you want Leon!"  
The man behind the desk looks up in shock, then stands and growls "You have only been back for an hour Agent Gibbs! So if I were you I would show some respect!"  
He glares at the man and forces his body to relax from the aggressive position he had moved into. He takes a deep breath and calmly states "What did you call me up here for, Director?"  
He nods while gesturing towards the seat infront of his desk and takes his own as Jethro takes his. He leans back in his chair and looks into the blue eyes "Jethro, you are to have a check from the Department Psychologist who will see if you are fit to Work"  
He growls and moves threateningly towards the man behind the desk "I DON'T NEED TO SEE A PSYCHOLOGIST!"  
He looks up slowly "I think you do Jethro...your outburst proves it"  
Jethro steps back and grits his teeth while fisting his hands to his sides. He looks up and takes a deep breath "I...I can't talk about what happened to a stranger about...about Tony"  
Leon watches him and notices how much it took for him to confess his weakness. He nods "Fine...but if you won't speak to the Department Psychologist, you will have to speak to Ducky as he has a Degree in that area"  
Jethro growls but nods his head in agreement "Fine. I will". He goes to leave but stops as Leon calls him back  
"Today Jethro, and I will be checking!"  
He growls "I will go now if that's alright with you!" and with that he storms out of the room while slamming the door, down the stairs and into the elevator to go to Duckys lab.

He paces outside the doors and growls to himself. Once he has calmed down he straightens up and walks through the door. As he turns he crashes into a stunned Palmer and ends up on the floor sprawled on top of him. He blushes a deep shade of red and growls as he quickly gets off him while looking in every direction but at the man he ended up on top of  
"Where's Duck?"  
Jimmy stares up at the man who knocked him over and then landed on him. He notices his blush and returns it with one of his own as he points towards the office and stutters "E-Er...D-Doctor M-Mallard is in h-his office"  
Jethro nods and grabs his arm to haul him up "There ya go" and with that he walks into Ducks office to find out if he still has a job.


	40. A Call From Work

Jethro recieves a call from Work

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Its been three months since he has been declared fit for work and found out that Tobias, the only person who knows where his Mates Territory is, has been put into a deep Undercover Operation...its been three months and one day since he was in the Psychiatric Ward...its has been five months since he had arrived in Washington and it has been five months and seven days since he has seen his Mate...

He snaps out of his thinking as Agent Sheppard once more approaches his desk (Great! Just what I fucking need!). He gives her a fake smile as she perches on his desk  
"What can I do for you Jen?"  
He watches as she leans forward to give him a brilliant view of her cleavage while giving him a flirty smile "Well...seeing as you asked, there's a new Italian Restaurant that has opened five minutes away from my place and I am in need of some company as I have accidently bought too many bottles of exceedingly good bourbon"  
He cringes inwards at the thought of having dinner then going back to hers as he hasn't had any incline to have sex with anyone (Well...other than a sexy brunette man with green eyes and a strong chest to run my hands down). He starts as he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see smirking blue eyes  
"I see that you're interested"  
He gives her a confused look and follows her eyes to his lap. He blushes as he realises that his thinking of Tony has made him hard and he quickly pulls his chair under the desk to hide his arousal.  
She smiles and strokes his cheek "I like it when you blush...you look sexy in red"  
His heart stops as the statement bring backs a memory of Tony saying the exact same words. He looks up at her with watery eyes and gets up and then runs out of the building.  
Once outside he tips his head back to let out a mournful howl as tears fall down his cheeks. He turns and leaves his car to run in the direction of home. As he enters the house he continues running down the stairs and hides underneath his boat. He feels the cold of the floor seep into his skin and lets it fill his heart as he cries himself to sleep.

He's awoken by an incessant ringing noise. He growls and reaches out a hand trying to find his blasted mobile. When he finally finds it he answers with a growled "What!?  
He hears silence on the other end and then a small voice questions "Er...Agent Gibbs?"  
He sighs and rolls onto his back as he checks the time and asks himself as to why work doesn't wait half an hour to call as he would be there by then "Yes Agent Gibbs here. What have you called me for!"  
"Well...it's Harry from Night Security here and well..."  
He growls and asks calmly "Spit it out! What did you call me for!"  
"Well...there's a man here asking for you by name...and he is with three others"  
His brow farrows in confusion and he sits up "A man...four men asking for me by name?"  
"Yes Sir, er I mean Agent Gibbs"  
He waits for more information and growls at the silence "Well...what's his name!?"  
"Er...name?"  
He growls and tries to keep his rising anger down "The name of the man asking for me!"  
He can practically see Harrys blush and hears him stutter "I-I will f-find out" he waits for a few minutes then listens as Harry returns "I asked him and he replied that his name is Tony"  
His heart stops as he hears the name and he whispers "Tony...?"


	41. Jen

Jethro accepts a lift to Work

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

"Sir?...Agent Gibbs?...Sir! Are you still there?"  
He shakes his head and snaps out of his shock "Yes I am. I will be there in ten, don't let him leave the building!"  
"Ok...I won't let him leave" and with that he hangs up and runs up the stairs to change out of yesterdays clothes. Once dressed he runs outside and swears as he realises that yesterday he ran home and in doing so left his frigging car at the Yard "Shit!". He takes a deep breath and runs in the direction of work desperate to see Tony and praying it is his Tony.

After about ten minutes of running a bright red convertible pulls up besides him and he groans as he spots the red pixie hair signalling Jen  
"Hey! Want a lift?"  
He tries to get his breath back and decides that it would be quicker to get in the car and does so. He gives her a slight smile and turns to watch the scenery pass. After another ten minutes he spots the NCIS building and breaths out a sigh of relief but tenses as he feels a hand move onto his thigh. He turns to look into darken blue eyes "Er...Thanks for the lift Jen but I better be going"  
She tightens her grip "There is a reason I park here Jethro...it's a blind spot from the cameras"  
He nods and removes her hand "Well...that's good to know but I have someone who has come a long way to see me"  
She replaces her hand and uses the other to pull his head towards her and kisses him.  
He jerks back in shock and barks "What was that!?"  
She smirks and tries to pull him in for another but he pulls away  
"Jethro...I don't understand why you are behaving this way? We were an item before you were kidnapped but now you don't want me near you? Yesterday you got hard for me and then you ran off!"  
He shakes his head and tries to get away from her "Jen...we were fuck buddies...nothing serious and I thought you would have gotten the hint by now that I'm not interested in you!"  
She looks at him in shock and then slaps him hard across the face "FUCK BUDDIES? I loved you!"  
He manages to get her hands off him and gets out of the car "Sorry Jen...but it wasn't serious for me"  
She glares at him but before she can say anything more a voice stops her  
"Ah Jethro dear, care to walk me in?"  
He turns to Duck and gives him a thankful smile "Sure Duck. See you at work Jen" and with that he turns and walks with the elderly ME into the building. Once out of ear shot he breaths a sigh of relief "Thanks Duck"  
"You are Welcome Jethro. Now lets get to work"  
He smiles, but stops dead at the sight of the four men who are wearing nothing but shorts. He feels his eyes filling up as he spots the forest green eyes of the man he loves "Tony..?"


	42. Tony!

Jethros happy to see his Mate...however their reunion doesn't go as planned...

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He stares at the man trying to believe it's him "Tony...?"  
Tony looks into the blue watery eyes "Hey Sleeping Beauty...it's me" and with that he opens his arms  
Jethro lets out a noise suspiciously like sob and runs into the strong chest he has missed so much "I-I tried...I-I tried to f-find my way b-back...I r-really did"  
Tony smiles at his Mate "I believe you Jethro" and wraps his arms around him while inhaling his scent "Cor I have missed you"  
He pulls back slightly and wipes his face "Me too Tony...me too". He goes to step out of his arms but Tony growls and tightens hold "Tony...you have to let go"  
He growls in answer and crushes his Mate to his chest. He nuzzles along his throat and nips him "No! I have been looking for you ever since you were taken! I won't let you go!"  
Jethro sighs and turns to the others "Hey Tim, Simon, Ray"  
At their whine Tony releases him only for him to be pounced on by the other members of the Pack.  
He laughs and hugs each member but pauses before Ray and looks at him, he's shorter than the rest and has the build of a sprinter but what catches his eyes is the short blonde hair which doesn't match his coat unlike the others. After each member is hugged Tony grabs him from behind and starts licking and sucking at his neck.  
Jethro starts as he feels Tonys erection pressing against his backside, through the layers of clothing, and his body responses.  
Tony groans as he Scents his Mates arousal and begins to slowly rock against him  
"Tony!...Tony not here, not infront of everyone!"  
He groans "I want...I need to Claim you Jethro...it's been five months and I can't wait any longer!"  
Jethro turns and pushes at the chest to push him away but stops as he feels a metal object. He looks at his Mates chest and smiles as he reconises Tobias's gift "You kept it on?"  
He pulls back and looks down "Yup. You said you would come for it and so it hasn't left me since"  
He smiles and goes to kiss him but stops as he hears someone clearing their throat and turns to spot an angry looking Duck along with an equally angry looking Kate, Ziva and Abby  
"Er...lets go back to mine before we cause a scene"  
Ducky nods "Yes I think that is wise...don't worry about the Director as I will clear it with him"  
Jethro nods and goes to walk away but is held tight. He sighs and turns to his Mate "Tony...I'll take you and our Pack back to mine as I need to smooth things over with the team"  
He growls and tugs him tight "I'm not letting you go!"  
"Tony...please!"  
He pulls back to look into the pleading blue eyes and sighs as he lets go "Fine, but as soon as we get to yours I am not letting go of you". He sticks close and growls as the other members of Jethros team come closer.  
He sighs as he had forgotten how possessive Tony can be while leading them out of the building. He opens the back door of his car and watches in amusement as Tim, Simon and Ray enter it with wide eyes. As he shuts the door Tony presses him against it and begins to lick his neck "Tony...Please control yourself!"  
He growls as his Mate tries to push him away "I need to Claim you as Mine Jethro!"  
He pushes against the strong body "You can Tony...once we get back to mine and sort out what my team wants to know"  
He grudgingly moves away and enters the car. As soon as his Mate gets in and starts the engine he places his hand possessively on his thigh and watches with amusement as Jethro blushes "I have missed your blushes"  
He ducks his head and starts the drive home "Is that all you've missed?"  
Tony smiles and moves his hand higher "Nope...I have also missed this" and with that he cups Jethro through his trousers smiling at the small mewling noise he makes at the back of his throat "I have missed those noises as well"  
Jethro reaches down and removes the hand but refuses to let go "I've missed your heat and...well believe it or not, I have even missed your possessiveness"  
He smiles and reaches over to lave at his Mates neck "Hurry up...or I shall take you here and now!"  
Jethro flushes at the very real threat and puts his foot down.

Once he parks the car he yelps in shock as Tony opens his door and carries him into the house. He is gently placed onto the sofa and then straddled across his chest.  
Tony looks down into the darken blue eyes and leans down to kiss his Mate.  
Jethro groans and opens his mouth to allow Tony to take possession of which he does.  
He growls while grabbing his Mates shirt and tugs it out of his trousers "I don't like you covered up" and with that he rips open the shirt, sending buttons flying across the room.  
Jethro lifts his arms to push him off "Tony!...Not now!...Not here"  
He growls and uses his weight to pin him down into the cushions "I will Claim you! Here and Now!"  
"But...Duck...the team...they will be here soon!"  
He rears back but keeps him pinned "If that's what keeping me from taking you, fine!" he turns his head and barks "Pack!"  
At once the other three appears "What Alpha?"  
He looks into the eyes of each member then states "Let no-one in until we have finished!"  
They nod as one and Tim goes to the front door with Ray as Simon takes the back.  
Jethro looks up into the darken eyes and sighs "Fine!" while making his body go pliant.  
Tony growls in delight and starts nibbling across his chin and starts to move down to his neck but stops and pulls back when he picks up an odd Scent. He cocks his head to one side and leans down to take a good sniff and rears back with a snarl.  
Jethro flinches as the sound and tries to pull away but he is pinned down tight. He looks up into the dark angry eyes and looks at him in confusion mixed with fear "W-What!?"  
Tony narrows his eyes and leans in close so that their noses are touching and growls "There's a Scent on you...a female Scent! I have already told you I DON'T like it when someone touches what's MINE!"  
He blinks in confusion and suddenly it hits him "Tony..I didn't want her to touch me but she threw herself at me...you can ask Duck when he gets here as he helped me get away!"  
He looks down at him and slightly relaxes as he spots the truth reflected in his Mates eyes.  
Jethro sighs as the grip is released only to yelp in shock as he is quickly flipped on to his stomach and his trousers are yanked down  
"TONY! Please slow down!"  
He growls as he pulls away his shorts and leans over Jethro, pinning him once more into the cushions. He sinks his teeth deep into the bare shoulder at the same time he impales himself into his Mate...


	43. Tony Meets The Team

Tony meets Duck, Ziva, Kate and Abby

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He cries out in pain as Tony begins to thrust into him at a furious pace "Tony! Tony Please...Please Stop!". He feels the tears running down his cheeks as he thought he finally had gotten through to him that he isn't a wolf.  
Tony stops his movement and releases Jethros shoulder. He blinks away the fog of animistic lust that had taken him over "Jethro...?"  
He keeps still and winces as Tony moves. He speaks in a small voice "Please...Stop..."  
Tony keeps still and nuzzles the abused shoulder "Jethro...I have stopped...I'm Sorry but the wolf side had taken over and the need to Claim you is too strong..."  
He nods and moves his arm to wipe at his face "I-I...I understand...but it hurts..."  
He feels the urge to thrust into his Mates warm body but holds off. He licks away the blood from the Mark he had created and rips away his shirt to stroke along the strong back he has missed.  
Jethro winces as he tries to get into a position which doesn't cause pain to shoot up his spine. He feels his body beginning to relax under the gentle strokes "Ok Tony...just...just be gentle?"  
He nods and begins to gently thrust while keeping the wolf at bay. As he starts to hear those mewling noises from deep in Jethros throat, he moves his hand around his Mates body to stroke his leaking cock and starts to gather speed.  
The pain turns into pleasure and he starts to rock back, he starts as a hand wraps itself around him and begins to stroke him in time to the thrusts. He feels himself getting closer and yelps in shock as he is pulled back into Tonys lap. As Tony sinks his teeth into his other shoulder he roars out his completion and coats his chest and Tonys hand.  
As he Scents and feels his Mates climax, he tips his head back and howls as he quickly follows. Once finished he tightens his grip around his waist and falls down sideways while snuggling into his Mate.

Jethros awoken by shouting and opens his eyes in confusion as he listens to the voices  
"I don't give a dam about your Alpha! I want to check on Jethro!"  
"No-ones allowed in until Alpha says!"  
He suddenly remembers that Duck and his team were coming over to 'chat' with him and Tony. He goes to move and winces as Tony tugs him back  
"Tony...my team is here"  
He opens his eyes and licks across the other new Mark "I am not letting you go!"  
He sighs and states "Tony...I need to change as...as I can't talk to them dressed like this" he looks down at himself and shakes his head at whats left of his shirt.  
Tony growls and pulls out of his Mate cringing at the wince of pain but refuses to lose any physical contact with him.  
Jethro just shakes his head and carefully stands. Once he can stand without assistance, he goes upstairs and shakes his head as Tony follows him. After getting changed while keeping Tonys hands away from his person, he runs down the stairs and opens the door  
"Tim, Ray. Let them in"  
Tim turns and nods "Yes Alpha" and with that he moves to one side as the man and three women file inside.  
Tony growls as they enter and moves to press his body flush against his Mates back while placing an arm possessively around his waist.  
Duck watches the possessive gesture and moves closer, ignoring the growl, and places a hand on his friends shoulder. He gives him a worried look when he notices the wince and asks "Are you ok Jethro?"  
Jethro smiles at his old friend "I'm fine Duck"  
Tony pulls his Mate away from the hand and tugs him back into the other room. He pulls him into his lap as he sits down while glaring at the intruders.  
Jethro sighs as he is manhandled into Tonys lap. He looks up and gestures towards the other chairs "Take a seat"  
Kate narrows her eyes at the man behind her friend and states "You're the one who raped him aren't you!"  
Tony growls but is distracted as Jethro strokes his arm. He turns to the annoying woman "I took Jethro as my Mate before I knew he wasn't there to be Mated but taken there for his death. However from then he chose to accept me as his Mate  
She narrows her eyes at the statement but before she can say more Ziva stands and steps forward aggressively towards the man who has abused her friend  
"If you weren't hiding behind my friend I would have killed you where you stand"  
Jethro feels the deep growl and begins to panic. He turns to look into the fiery green eyes filled with anger "Tony!...Tony please calm down!". He strokes along his arms and chest while nuzzling his throat, trying to calm down his Mate before he attacks his friends.  
Tony relaxes slightly and returns the nuzzle "I don't like her Jethro...if it weren't that you are friends with her...I would have ripped her throat out"  
He continues his nuzzling "I know Tony...she's just looking out for me"  
He looks up and narrows his eyes while tightening his hold on his Mate "My Mate wishes me not to cause you pain...so I shall forgive your pathetic threat"  
Ziva bristles at the term 'pathetic' and goes to snap something back but is stopped by a hand on her arm  
"Ziva my dear...please sit down as you are causing Jethro distress"  
Abby moves closer as she hears a whimper from her friend and hesidently reaches out to touch his shoulder.  
He turns and goes to comfort her but is stopped by a pair of strong arms and a growl. He sighs and gives her a small smile "I'm ok Abs...it's just confusing"  
Tony stops his growling and looks down at his Mate "Why are you confused?"  
He looks up and gives him a sad smile "There's two different sides of my life...one with you and the Pack...and the other here with my friends and team" he sighs and snuggles closer, inhaling the Scent he has missed "I love you Tony but...but I don't know where I belong now"  
He whines and hugs him tighter while rubbing his head against the short silver strands "I can't...I can't lose you again...you can't leave the Pack"  
As Tony mentions that Simon, Tim and Ray move closer and rub themselves against the Alpha Pair  
"You can't leave Jethro...you can't!"  
"It took ages for us to find you..you can't leave!"  
"Please stay Jethro please!"  
He smiles and strokes each member on their head "I missed you too". He yawns as the emotions of the day catches up with him and he snuggles closer while closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his Mate which he has missed the last five months.  
Tony holds him close and smiles as he falls asleep. He strokes along his arm and nuzzles his hair before turning to face the people who have made his Mate question himself.


	44. An Agreement?

Duck and Tony come up with an agreement...but will it work?

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He looks at the three women and the man as he strokes his sleeping Mates hair "You want him to stay here...don't you?"  
Duck raises a hand to quieten the ladies and answers "Yes we do. Jethro has told me in confidence about his time with you and told me about how you had healed him and saved him from someone known as Hariz"  
At the name all four wolves growl. Tony looks down at his Mate then looks up to speak to the man who is their Alpha "If he wishes to stay here...the Pack shall be here to. We have traveled a long way to find my Mate and I won't give him up without a fight!"  
Ducky watches the emotions flicker across Tonys face and notices the love he spots for his friend, but he also spots something dark which sends a shiver down his spine. "You will have to let him go at some point...he has a life separate from you. He has proved it from these past five months..."  
He growls but softens when he hears Jethros whimper "I will allow him to stay here but the Pack won't leave him...I will not allow him to be out of my sight!"  
Abby looks at him in shock "But he has to go to work and be Bossman!"  
He turns to look at her "Fine he can however I will not leave his side"  
Ducky shakes his head "You won't be allowed to stay Tony"  
They all turn to look at the sleeping man as he tips his head back to let out a howl.  
The team watch in shock as Tony joins in followed quickly by the other three men.  
"My word..." Duck watches closely as instead of crying Jethro smiles in his sleep. He looks into the green eyes of the man holding his friend and nods "Yes. We shall persuade the Director to take you on as a Junior Agent for Jethros team, seeing as for some reason you seem to help him relax"  
Tony smiles and nuzzles his Mates hair. He looks up and states "I shall need Tim with me as well. The others can protect the Den...er House"  
Duck turns to look at the man named Tim and then turns to Abby "Abigail...do you think you could have him work with you in the lab as it would help our dear friend Jethro"  
She turns to look at the man who blushes under her gaze. She smiles and turns to answer "Sure Duckman. Old Toothpick has been trying to get me to take on an Assistant for a while now"  
He nods and then turns to face Tony "Now. Understand this, we haven't forgiven you for the treatment our friend Jethro had gone through but as he wants us all to get along...we shall give it ago for his sake! However if you hurt him I shall kill you myself! Understood?"  
Tony eyes him up, then turns to each member of his Pack. As he looks into the eyes of each one, he nods "Yes I understand...however it goes both ways. I will not have my Mate in distress or hurt in any way"  
Ducky nods and gets up "Yes. That's agreed, now lets have tea" and with that he disappears into the kitchen leaving the wolves and the team alone.

Gibbs nose twitches and he snuggles closer into the warmth but he smells that aroma once more  
"Jethro?"  
He slowly opens his eyes and looks up into smiling green ones "Tony...? I thought I dreamt it..."  
Tony smiles and tugs him into a sitting position "Hey Sleeping Beauty"  
He gives him a sleepy smile and stretches out his body, groaning as his back pops "Hey Tony". As he shifts to get comfortable he notices that Tony has become aroused, he looks up and slighty shakes his head while glancing at his team who are currently staring at him.  
Tony growls at the warning but decides to accept it and reaches forward to grab the coffee Duck had placed on the table "This is for you"  
Jethro takes the hot cup and gulps half of it down in one go, groaning in delight as the hot liquid slides down his throat.  
Tony watches memorized as his Mate makes the same noises he does when aroused. He tugs him closer and involuntarily thrusts his hips up slightly, trying to get some friction while letting out a whine of frustration.  
Jethro looks behind him and shakes his head "Tony...I am not mating with you while my team is in the room...you will have to wait!"  
He growls and licks at the back of his neck. His hands move to hold him around his waist and move under his shirt.  
He sighs and leans back while grabbing the hands and pushing them away "Tony! You have to control yourself!"  
Abby watches the interactions between the two men and then makes herself comfortable "Bossman! Don't worry about us as I reckon it would be hot to watch you two in action" she says while wiggling her eyebrows.  
Jethro blushes a deep shade of red and growls "Abs! There is no way you will find out!" She pouts and Tony laughs.  
"Jethro...I like this one, she is funny"  
Jethro shakes his head and turns to look at Tony "How long was I out?"  
He shrugs "Around five hours"  
His jaw drops "Five...five hours". He turns to look at the others for conformation "I...I thought we were going to have a chat? And decide what I should do?"  
Ducky reaches forward and takes the upset mans hand "Jethro dear. We have come to an agreement"  
He looks at him in confusion then turns to Tony "Agreement?...You...you aren't going to leave me? A-Are...are you?" he feels the tears slipping down his cheeks.  
Tony moves quickly and turns him, so that he is straddling his lap, and crushes him into his chest "No Jethro! No I will never leave you...never!"  
He sniffles and wipes his eyes "Promise?"  
Tony laughs and rubs his cheek against his head "I promise Jethro" he moves a hand to lift his Mates head "Duck and me have made an agreement that should suit everyone. I will be accompanying you to work as a Junior Agent while Tim will be helping Abby in the lab...I don't want you to have to choose between both sides of your life"  
Jethro smiles and turns to pick up his coffee while refusing to drop any physical contact with Tony. He drinks the rest of it and then turns to his team "Are...are you ok with this?"  
Ziva and Kate both glare at Tony and then turn to look at their Boss, but Kate is the first to speak  
"Gibbs...I don't trust him. Also it isn't healthy for you to be around him as I can tell from your body language that he has forced you to have sex with him...he has Raped you yet again from the screams we heard"  
He moves quickly and pushes at Tonys chest when he hears the deep growl "Tony! No!". He feels the muscles begin to contract and turns to look in fear as Kate stands and approaches them "Kate get back!"  
She stops and looks at him in confusion "Why should I?"  
Jethro whines as he feels Tony begin to change and looks in horror as Ziva gets up to stand aggressively towards his Mate  
"Please Back Off!"  
Kate notices the fear but miss-reads it. She reaches out an arm and tugs a shocked Jethro off Tonys lap and pulls him behind her while pulling out her weapon.  
Tony roars as his Mate is taken. He moves into a crouched position and snarls, baring his teeth in anger.  
Jethro stands and tries to get back to Tony to calm him down but both Duck and Abby hold him tight.  
Duck turns to look at the man he thought he had made an agreement with and shakes his head "It won't work. You shall have to leave and never speak or see Jethro again"  
Jethro watches in horror as Tony tips his head back and roars as he changes into the big russet wolf, followed quickly by Tim, Simon and Ray...


	45. Time To Make A Stand

Jethro calms down his Pack and his Team.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He uses the distraction of their shock to pull himself free from their hold and quickly moves to stand between his friends and his Pack. He turns his head and barks "Ziva! Kate! Stand Down!"  
They look at him in shock  
"But...Gibbs!?"  
"What!?"  
He growls and gives them his infamous glare "I said Stand Down!"  
They both paled and slightly lower their weapons.  
He then turns to his bristling and snarling Pack "Calm Down"  
At once the three members stop and look between Tony and Jethro.  
He goes to approach his snarling Mate but is stopped by an upset Abby as she launches herself at him  
"No!"  
He turns to look in fear as Tony roars and pounces at them, intending to attack.  
Jethro pushes her back and quickly tackles Ziva and Kate who take aim.  
He watches in shock as a blur of sandy fur tackles his Mate to the ground and then moves to stand protectively over Abby.

Tony rises to his full height in wolf form and narrows his eyes at his Beta  
"Are you Challenging me for Alpha!?"  
Tim whines and bares his throat "No Tony! You are Alpha!"  
He cocks his head to one side and growls "Then why did you stop me from harming her as she attacked my Mate!"  
Tim looks into the green eyes of Abby then turns to stare Tony in the eyes "I...I want her...I have decided to take her as my Mate"  
Abby gasps in shock and hesidently reaches out to stroke the sandy fur "Tim?"  
He looks down at her "I would be honored to be your Mate...we would be Mated for life, but only if you agree"  
She looks at him and then at everyone else. As she looks at Tony she shys away from the anger she spots and moves behind Tim while whispering "I...I don't know"  
Jethro moves over to his Mate and brushes his hand through the bristling russet fur "Tony...calm down"  
He turns his head to rub himself against his Mates chest "I don't understand these people Jethro! Can't...can't you come with me back to our Den? Hariz and Lucifer are dead and they can't hurt you anymore!"  
Jethro strokes his ears "Tony I...I don't know if I can do that...but" he turns to glance at his team "But I will not be separated from you"  
Duck steps forward "Now Jethro..."  
He steps infront of his Mate "No Duck! I can't be separated from him! Either you all get along or I shall leave with them and never return"  
Kate recovers first from her shock and states "He is a Rapist! He Raped you!"  
Tony growls and goes to step forward but stops at the tug of his coat. He looks up into the blue eyes of his Mate.  
Jethro strokes along his powerful muzzle and looks up at his friends "Tony...doesn't understand sex like we do...he tries to take inconsideration that I'm human and not wolf...but sometimes forgets"  
Tony whines and changes forms to pull him into a hug, not caring about the fact that he is naked "I try Jethro...but when jealousy rears its head...I have to make my Claim on you"  
He smiles and gently kisses him "I know Tony...I know"  
Duck watches them and then sighs "Well...I guess we have no choice in the matter then"  
Jethro lifts his head and gives him a sad smile "If you want me to stay then...no you don't"  
Ducky nods then retakes his seat "Fine. He shall accompany you to work...but don't think we will allow you to be abused Jethro as we are only looking out for you. Also we shall not leave you alone with him"  
He sighs and tugs Tony into the chair and curls up onto his lap. He laughs as he hears Tonys belly grumble and looks up to smile at the slight blush he spots. He turns to Abby "Hey, order in something"  
Abby jumps up with a squeal and runs to the phone shouting "Slumber Party!"  
Jethro just shakes his head and snuggles into the warmth of his Mate.


	46. Pizza!

Dinner arrives and Tony wants his Mate

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony glares at the other people while he nuzzles his Mates hair. He tightens his grip and growls as he Scents his Mate arousal "Jethro..."  
He sighs as he glances at his team then looks into the darken green eyes "Tony...I can't do it with the team here..."  
Tony growls while moving his hand underneath his Mates shirt and caresses the strong chest. He shifts him slightly so Jethro is sitting on his erection and starts licking across his neck "I need to Claim you Jethro..."  
He groans at the sensations and flushes red at the looks he receives from his team "Tony...Stop...Please"  
Tony slows down and glares at the people who are making his Mate uncomfortable. He starts and crushes Jethro to his chest when he hears a car approach. At his growl the Pack surrounds them, all bristling with nervousness.  
Jethro pushes at the strong chest "Tony! It's only dinner being delivered"  
Tony looks down at him in confusion "You don't hunt for your dinner?"  
Jethro sighs as he realises he can't get out of his Mates hold and looks over to his team for help.  
Duck sighs at the look and gets up to answer the door.  
"Thanks Duck...I'll pay you back for it"  
Duck shakes his head "Don't worry about it. It'll be my treat" and with that he pays the man and brings in the pizza boxes, handing over to Abby so she can sort them out.  
Abby claps with glee and hands Jethro his one first "Here you go Bossman!"  
He smiles as he takes it "Thanks Abs". As he opens it he feels Tonys head on his shoulder and turns to look at him "Yes, can I help you?"  
Tony takes in a deep breath of the foreign object "You...you eat that?"  
He laughs as he picks up a slice and takes a hearty bite out of it "Yup"  
Tonys stomach growls and he reaches out and snatches the one Jethros eating. He smiles at the shout of "Oi", while taking a bite out of it.  
His eyes widen at the flavour and he groans as he quickly finishes the rest of it.  
Jethro shakes his head and covers the box as the rest of his Pack come to investigate "Shoo! Go!"  
Tim whines and licks his face "I want to try!"  
Ray rubs himself against him and licks his hand "Please Alpha!"  
Simon lifts a paw and rubs Jethros knee with it "Come on Alpha..Please?"  
He sighs and opens to box to give each member a slice of his pizza "Fine here you go!"  
They all go and finish their meals. As he goes to get another slice he feels Tonys head on his shoulder once more. He lets out a growl and turns to keep the pizza out of his Mates reach.  
Tony narrows his eyes and licks across Jethros neck while moving his left hand under his shirt and undoing his jeans with the other "Jethro..."  
He groans in delight at the sensations and turns his head to give him a kiss "Tony..."  
Tony smiles and kisses him in return. He pulls back and opens his mouth as Jethro feeds him a slice. He smirks at the gasp he hears when his hand makes its way into his Mates boxers and wraps itself around his cock.  
Jethro moves the box closer to hide what Tony is doing from his team, who at the moment are talking amongst themselves about work and aren't paying him and his Mate any attention.  
Tony removes the hand from underneath Jethros shirt and quietly rips the back of his jeans away. He growls in delight as he tears through his boxers and stokes along his naked rump.  
Jethro starts as Tonys fingers investigates the sensitive area between his cheeks and then he groans as Tony sinks into him.  
He growls as Jethro sinks onto him until he is nestled into the curve of his pelvis. He leans forward and sucks at his Mate neck "This ok? Your team won't be able to see us..."  
He tries to get his breathing and heart-rate down before he turns to kiss his Mate "Tony...you aren't exactly quiet", he quickly glances at his team and then back to Tony "Are you?"  
He shrugs "I just wanna stay connected with you...I don't have to reach a climax as I have already taken care of that urge"  
Jethros eyes widen and he squeaks "You mean...you mean that you want to stay like this...in me?"  
He nods and shifts while smirking at the loud gasp "It looks like it's not me that can't keep quiet"  
Jethro flushes crimson as his team look over at him in confusion.  
Duck stands and walks over "Jethro...are you alright?"  
Abby comes over and strokes Tims furry head "Yeah Bossman, you're looking quite flushed?"  
Jethro just shakes his head while keeping as still as possible "I'm fine...I'm fine"  
Tony smiles as he nibbles along the side of his throat while moving his hand to stroke his Mates hardening cock.  
He quickly moves and grabs Tonys wrist to stop him before he cums. He turns to his team and clears his throat "I think...I think it's time for you guys to go". He gasps as Tony tugs his wrist free and starts once more stroking him underneath the pizza box.  
Duck looks over at his friend and shakes his head "Jethro...I have already told you that we won't leave you alone with that...that man"  
Tony stops and lifts his head to growl while baring his teeth.  
Jethro uses the distraction to calm down from his aroused state (This would be so much easier to talk to Duck if I wasn't literally sitting on Tonys cock!). "Duck...take Kellys room to sleep in as your back can't handle a night in the chair"  
Duck looks at him with narrowed eyes.  
He sighs "Lock the doors and windows if you want...I'm not leaving"  
He nods "I will Jethro...but only for my peace of mind" and with that he locks up the house and retires for the night.  
Jethro breaths out a sigh of relief (One down...three to go)


	47. Babysitters

Jethro gets rid of his babysitters

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro turns to the girls and smiles to himself as a plan forms in his head "Abby..."  
She turns her head and suddenly jumps into his lap.  
He lets out a yelp as he sinks further onto Tony causing him to instinctively thrust up with a growl.  
Once he has calmed down his breathing and heart-rate, he glares at her to which she replies with a knowing smirk. He shakes his head and hugs her while whispering "I need help getting rid of the babysitters...you want a Pyjama Party in my Master Bedroom?"  
She squeals with joy and bounces on his lap.  
He quickly grabs her around the waist and keeps her still as he hears Tonys possessive growl "Abs!"  
She smiles and kisses the top of his head and then Tonys cheek "Have fun!". Abby gets off his lap and pulls Kate and Ziva up "Come on! Pyjama Party!"  
Kate looks at her in confusion "I haven't brought any with me!"  
She stops and smiles "Neither have I"  
Kate shakes her head and allows Abby to lead her until she remembers something "Abby...we're not suppose to leave Gibbs alone with that Rapist!"  
Tony growls and tugs Jethro closer into his lap.  
Abby sighs and turns to her friend "Kate! They're in love...it's not Rape"  
Kate just narrows her eyes at her "I don't trust him Abby!"  
She turns to look at her friend "Kate...Jethros a grown man and...and he can take care of himself. Come lets have a girly night! Just you, me and Ziva!"  
She smiles and takes Abbys hand and turns to take Zivas "Ok Abby...lead the way"  
Abby squeals and turns to lead them upstairs while waving night at the men left downstairs.

Jethro breaths out a sigh of relief as he is left alone with his Mate and his Pack.  
Tony waits until he hears the doors click shut, signalling that they have entered the bedroom. He turns and tugs Jethro backwards smirking at the gasp he hears "Hey...did you forget something"  
Jethro glances over his shoulder and narrows his eyes "Tony..."  
He smiles and leans back while slowly thrusting his hips.  
Jethro just shakes his head but yelps in shock as Tony once more grabs his cock and begins stroking him. He feels his climax approaching and lifts his hand to muffle his his cry of completion as he coats himself along with Tonys hand.  
Tony growls in triumph and withdraws out of his Mate while gently placing him down. He quickly rips away his shirt and strokes along the stated mans back before he tips his head back and howls as he cums all over Jethro. Once his breathing has returned he rubs his scent into his Mates back, smiling at the noise and sight of Jethro rolling his eyes with a sigh. After he has finished he curls protectively around his Mate and snuggles closer as he falls asleep, listening to the deep breathing of his already asleep Mate.


	48. Heart To Heart

Tony and Jethro have a chat on the way to Work

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He's awoken by a growl and the sensations of teeth chewing his neck. As he opens his eyes he spots Ray and Simon snuggled up together while cleaning each other (Should have seen that coming). He gasps as Tony sinks his teeth into his shoulder and lifts his head to glare at him "What!?"  
Tony smirks at him "You were ignoring me...and besides I am glad I have got my chew toy back"  
Jethro just shakes his head and gets up. As he goes to mount the stairs, he is stopped by a arm wrapping itself around him. He sighs and turns to a worried looking Tony "Tony...I gotta get ready for Work...also I have to find you and Tim something to wear as you can't go there in your birthday suit"  
Tony sighs and tugs him closer "I want to stay here and continue Mating with you". He licks across his chest from his sitting position and smiles at the groan  
"Tony...no! I am going to Work and while we are on the subject, there will be no Mating or ripping of any of my clothes from you"  
Tony looks at him with narrowed eyes "I won the rights to Mate with you as to when and where I please"  
Jethro pulls out of his grasp "Either you accept that Tony, or you won't be joining me at Work"  
He growls as he stands up and he crowds his Mate against the wall while nipping at his throat "I have told you that I will not let you out of my sight!"  
Jethro pushes against the strong chest and growls back "Tony! Work is my territory! I will not allow you to push me around there! So back off!"  
Tony leans back and spots the determination in the blue eyes. He sighs "Fine! I will keep the wolf at bay...but I'm warning you that I will not allow you out of my sight at any time!"  
Jethro nods and gives him a quick kiss before mounting the stairs to find something suitable for Tony and Tim, along with himself, to wear to Work.

After the embarrassment of the team seeing him covered in his own cum along with his clothes in tatters and smelling of sex, he finally is clean and shaven and in his normal clothes but with jeans instead of chinos to help cover his arousal that he knows he would otherwise be showing at some point today. He dresses Tony and keeps out of reach of the grabbing hands while Abby dresses Tim.  
Once everyone is clean and dressed with Tony, Tim and himself saying "See you later" to Ray and Simon, they all file out of the house and head for Work.  
Tony tugs at the tie around his neck and growls "How come you don't have to wear one of these!"  
Jethro slaps his hand away "Leave it alone Tony! I don't wear one as I'm Team Leader...and besides I hate them". He smirks at the narrowed eyed glare he receives and drives them to work with a bad feeling in his gut that things aren't going to go well. He shakes his head to get rid of the feeling and concentrates on the road.  
Tony watches his Mate and notices the worried look. He reaches out a hand and places it on his thigh, frowning at the flinch he feels "Jethro...?"  
He glances at his Mate and takes a hand off the wheel to place ontop of Tonys "I'm ok Tony...it's just that I'm worried about...what happens if you freak out and change forms infront of people...or if you lose your control over the wolf part of yourself?"  
Tony whines and leans over to lick across his worried Mates throat "I will control myself Jethro...I don't want to lose you...I refuse to live without you in my life as the last five months have been hell"  
He nods "Same here Tony...I lied at the hospital to get out of there...but when I got out I then realised that I didn't know my way back to you and the Pack"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "Couldn't you ask Tobias?"  
Jethro sighs "I tried to get into contact with him but apparently he is in deep 'Top Secret' Undercover Work"  
"I thought you worked with him?"  
He shakes his head "No, he is FBI while I'm NCIS...and our bosses don't see eye to eye and so he refused to give me any ideas as to Tobias's whereabouts"  
Tony sighs and turns his hand to grasp Jethros "You truly couldn't make it back to us then..."  
He frowns as he glances at Tony "You...you thought that I...that I didn't try?"  
He gives him a sad smile "I remember the chat we hand about your old Pack...about how you missed them and...and I thought that you didn't want to return to me as you had your old Pack back..."  
Jethro blinks away the tears that form "Tony...Tony I was miserable without you...I tried so hard to get back...but I failed"  
He watches the tear fall down Jethros cheek and brings up their joined hands to wipe it away before tugging his hand closer to kiss along his knuckles "I Promise you Jethro that I will not ever again allow us to be splitted apart again...I will control the wolf as best as I am able but I will not do anything that will upset, distress or hurt you...I love you Jethro"  
He smiles and brings up their joined hand to his mouth to copy Tonys gesture and kisses along his knuckles. "I love you too Tony" as he says that he feels a warm bolt shoot through his body but he just ignores the feeling and continues with his driving.


	49. Leons Idea

Jethro sees Leon about Tony joining his team

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony follows his Mate into the building and smiles at Harry the Security Guard on his way past him. As he enters the lift he narrows his eyes as a red headed female enters and moves within his Mates personal space. He lets out a low growl when he Scents her arousal and moves closer to stand behind Jethro, wanting to make a possessive gesture but knows it will upset his Mate.  
Jethro sighs as Jenny stands rather too close to him and smirks as he feels Tonys body heat against his back in a subtle 'You're Mine' gesture. He steps slightly back so he is more in Tonys person space instead of Jens. "Agent Sheppard, let me introduce you to Junior Agent Tony...Tony DiNozzo"  
Tony looks at him in shock but quickly recovers and moves infront of Jethro while extending his hand and gives her a smile full of teeth "Nice to meet you"  
She smiles back at him and accepts the handshake "Nice to meet you too...what team are you joining as I know it's not Mine?"  
He smirks as he replies "Jethros team. I am the new Junior Agent for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs team"  
She looks at him in shock and stutters "B-But he isn't accepting n-new members!?"  
He gives her another smile "Not any more" and with that the doors open and he follows Jethro into a big room with horrible orange walls. As he looks around he spots Kate and Ziva sitting down at their desks and heads for that direction but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turns to look at his Mate in confusion.  
Jethro smiles and turns towards the stairs with a "Follow me"  
He nods and stays close to him as they mount the stairs. He smiles at the female behind the desk, who blushes at him, and follows Jethro into a room.

Leon Vance looks up in shock as his office door is thrown open and Agent Jethro Gibbs walks in with a young man. He sighs and growls "What is this about Jethro?"  
He places a hand on Tonys shoulder as a warning while turning to a pissed Leon "Director...this here is Tony DiNozzo and I have decided to take him on as a Junior Agent for my team"  
Leon looks at him in shock "Well...I have been trying to get you to take on another Agent for years now...why have you now decided"  
Jethro sighs "Leon...I haven't been the same since before I was taken...I need something to focus on"  
He stands and moves closer, noticing the way Tony narrows his eyes at his approach. He turns to Jethro "Set up a combat training for yourself and your team" he looks Tony up and down "I will watch and decide if he is up to NCIS standards"  
Jethro glances at his Mate and then looks at the Director. "We'll all be down there in the hour" and at Leons nod he turns and leaves the room while making sure Tony is following him.  
Tony follows him into the elevator and once it starts moving he turns to his Mate to ask "What's combat training?"  
Jethro sighs and hits the stop button. As the lights go out and the emergency ones turn on he turns to Tony "It's where your fighting techniques are tested"  
He cocks his head to one side "Who am I fighting"  
He smiles at him "Me"  
His eyes widen and then darken as he crowds his Mate into the wall "I will have to Claim you"  
Jethro shakes his head while pushing against the strong chest "I told you Tony...not at Work"  
Tony growls and licks across his throat "You don't understand...if I don't Claim you before we fight I-I won't be able to control the wolf!"  
He looks up into the dark green eyes and sighs "Fine...but there will be no ripping of my clothes or biting of my skin! You got that?"  
Tony sighs and nods "Fine! But when we're back at home I will Mark you then!"  
He shrugs and flicks the switch. He keeps Tony at bay and as they reach their floor he leaves with a "Follow me"  
Tony keeps close as they walk and enter the mens room. He watches as his Mate checks it's empty before locking the door.  
Jethro walks over to the sink and begins to remove his clothes, smiling when Tony catches on and starts undressing. Once undressed he turns to face the mirror while placing his hands either side of the sink and presenting his rear.  
Tony growls in delight and strokes along his back before turning and lifting him up to place him sitting on the edge of the sink. He smirks at the yelp of shock and bends down to lick at his Mates chest.  
He groans and tugs at the brown strands to lift Tonys head as he kisses him. He smirks at the growl and opens his mouth to allow Tony to take possession of which he instantly takes.  
He pulls back and wraps his Mates legs around his waist while he moves his hands to check if Jethro is ready for him. He grins as he hears the mewling noises he makes in arousal. Tony then lifts his Mate up while getting himself into position and gently lowers Jethro onto his cock, groaning as he sinks onto him "Jethro..."  
He groans and tugs Tony closer to him "Tony...Please"  
He nods and walks them over to the cubicles and sits down on a closed lid "Move"  
Jethro nods and begins to rock himself up and down, along with forward and backwards. He feels himself getting closer and by the growling noises he reconises that Tonys close aswell. He leans forward to sink his teeth into his Mates shoulder to muffle his cry of completion as he coats both their chests.  
Tony quickly sinks his teeth into Jethro at the same time as his Mate does and joins him over the edge.

They stay joined together, both stated in each others arms.  
Jethro suddenly turns his head and licks across his Mates neck. He smiles when Tony returns it and then frowns as the deep warmth returns only not like a shock but more of a caress. He jumps as he mobile goes off and gently gets off Tony to walk over and answer it  
"Agent Gibbs"  
"You were meant to be here twenty minutes ago"  
(Shit! It's the Director) "I'm on my way, Leon" he hangs up without another word and quickly tries to clean himself up.  
Tony watches him and decides to help by lifting him up and placing him sitting down on the sink  
"Tony! There's no time for this!"  
He leans forward and licks his Mates chest to clean him up.  
Jethro squeaks in shock as a wet tongue licks a path from his hip to his neck "Tony! No! We are late and have to get a move on!"  
He pulls back and gives him a cheeky smile "I'm trying to clean you up ready for the fight that I will win"  
He narrows his eyes playfully at his Mate "Who says?"  
He just smirks at him then bows his head to continue grooming his Mate.


	50. Combat Training

Jethro and Tony fight

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro quickly checks himself and his Mate over before entering the gym.  
He narrows his eyes as he spots Duck standing next to the Director and as he approaches he notices the look he gives Tony.  
"Leon...Duck"  
Vance turns and looks at him with an eyebrow raised "So...why are you late Agent Gibbs?"  
He smirks at him "Since when have I followed Orders to the letter? Director"  
Leon laughs and gestures towards his team "Well, pair them off while myself and Doctor Mallard will be watching"  
He cocks his head to one side and glares at his friend while asking Leon "And why, may I ask, has the 'wonderful' Doctor chosen to grace us Mortals with his presence?"  
Vance looks between the two men, who are currently glaring at one another, and lifts his eyebrows in confusion "Doctor Mallard has informed me that he hasn't down your teams annual physical test...and when I mentioned that you will be giving me a demonstration of your teams hand to hand combat skills along with your new Agent, he asked if he could watch the proceedings and to which I said he could. Is it going to be a problem Agent Gibbs?"  
Jethro growls and answers as polite as he can manage "No Director...no problem"  
He turns to his team and barks "Kate! You're paired with Ziva"  
She stands and with a nod she moves onto the mat and starts the combat training with Ziva.  
He turns to Leon "We shall be out and ready after we get changed" he turns to walk away and smirks as Tony follows him out into the changing rooms.  
Tony watches with keen interest as Jethro strips out of his clothes. He moves forward and strokes across the expanse of flesh, smirking at the slight hitch of breath he hears.  
Jethro moves out of reach to finish getting change and once dressed he hands Tony his spare training kit "Get this on and meet me on the mats"  
Tony watches him go and smirks as he shakes his head and starts stripping to get changed.  
He growls as Duck approaches him "What!?"  
Duck gives his old friend a worried look "Jethro...are you sure this is a good idea?"  
He ignores him as he gets into place and prepares himself. He growls once more as Duck yet again approaches him "Duck back off! And while we are at it I will not need 'Babysitting' any longer! So tonight You, Ziva, Kate and Abby can stay at your own houses and leave me the hell alone!"  
Duck looks at him like he had slapped him "Jethro...what if he hurts you again?"  
He turns and gives him his infamous glare "Duck! I am a grown man and I know how to take care of myself! Now move aside as Tony has arrived"  
Tony growls as he notices his Mates anger and moves over while trying to keep the wolf under control "Ready?"  
Jethro smiles at him "Yup"

They await for the Directors Order for it to begin.  
Jethro narrows his eyes and when he hears the "Start" he moves in quick and sweeps Tonys legs from beneath him.  
Tony yelps in shock and goes to stand but is held in place by Jethros grip on his arms while sitting astride his back. He turns as Jethro leans forward to whisper "So...what was that about winning?"  
Tony growls and rolls to the left, knocking him of his back and quickly moves to straddle his chest while pinning him down by his wrists. He looks down in amusement at the darken blue eyes and leans down "I told you that I will win"  
Duck watches in terror as the fighting becomes more aggressive. He approaches the Director and states "Leon...I think we have had our fill of their skills. I think the fight should end now"  
Vance turns to glance at the Doctor then turns back to the men "Ducky...I am keen to see how this will end as, I am sure you well know, Jethro holds the record for finishing all the fights and no one has been able to match him...but it looks like he has now"  
They both look, one in shock and the other in worry as Jethro is pinned on his front with his legs spread open and Tony sitting in between them so Jethro is on his lap with his hands held behind his back.

Jethro growls and tries to free himself but stops moving once he feels Tonys arousal against his backside. He grins to himself as he presses back against him and hears Tonys gasps while he releases his hold on him. He rears backwards and turns to pin a surprisingly playful Tony. He narrows his eyes and pants "You're...You're...enjoying this?"  
He grins up at the man "Yes I am" and with that he once more gets out of the hold and stands to face his Mate.  
Jethro narrows his eyes at him and moves in to strike. He manages to knock Tony over but is pulled down with him with a started yelp. He goes to stand but it rolled over and pinned once more but this time he can't get out of Tonys hold.  
Tony growls in delight at his win and leans forward to ask "Do you yield?"  
He growls and tries to release himself but winces as Tony applies more pressure before asking once more "Do you yield Jethro?"  
He nods and makes his body go limp in Tonys grasp and pants "I...I yield Tony...I yield"  
He growls in delight and releases him as he leans forward to nuzzle his throat.

They both jump as Vance claps and they turn to look at him.  
Leon smirks at the man on the floor "Looks like you have finally met your match Jethro!"  
He rolls onto his back and looks up at Tony with a smile "Sure have Leon, sure have". He goes to stand but stops as a pain shoots through his shoulder and he goes down with a startled yelp.  
Tony quickly moves over to his Mate and gently helps him into a sitting position "Jethro...?"  
He looks up into worried green eyes and gives him a reassuring smile "It's ok Tony...it's just a strained muscle"  
He nuzzles his Mates neck "I...I'm sorry! I...I should have been more careful"  
Jethro looks up as someone clears their throat and cringes at the look he receives from Vance. He gives him a small smile and a "I'll explain later"  
Leon narrows his eyes as he has only just realised that the way Tonys acting is more like a lover than a friend. He nods at Ducky to tell him to check out Jethro to see if it's more serious.  
Tony growls in warning as Duck approaches them but calms down when his Mate strokes his arm "It's alright Tony...Duck's just going to check me over to see if I'm ok"  
Jethro turns to his old friend and leans on Tony to stand "You want me to remove my shirt?"  
Duck walks closer and then nods while glaring at a worried looking Tony "Yes Jethro, your shirt will have to come off so I can see just how much damage that man has done to you"  
Jethro rolls his eyes and tries to remove his shirt without hurting his shoulder. He starts as his hands are removed and turns to see Tony lifting up his shirt to help him remove it. Once its off he turns as he hears the sound of intakes of breath and looks at the people in confusion "What?"  
Duck looks at him in shock "Jethro...you are covered in bruises..."  
He looks down at himself and raises his eyebrows in shock "Whoa...how?". His chest and stomach are covered in ugly purple bruises and as he looks at his back he can see more of them "I...what?"  
Tony looks at his Mate in shock and then turns and runs out of the room.  
Jethro watches him go and blinks away the tears that form. He feels a deep pain within his chest as Tony runs away along with the painful feeling of rejection...


	51. Change

Tony panics and talks to Tim

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony runs as fast as he can, up the stairs and across the room to go down another.  
Tim jumps out of his skin as Tony runs into him and they end up on the floor "Tony!?"  
He gets up and tugs his friend into a standing position "Tim! We have to leave! Now!"  
Tim looks over at a nervous looking Abby and turns to his Alpha "I can't Tony...I have chosen Abby as my Mate and she has accepted me"  
Tony shakes his head "Tim...a True Bond has started between me and Jethro"  
Tim looks at him in shock "W-What!? Are...are you sure?"  
Tony looks up with tears in his eyes "Yes Tim...I should have recognised the signs..."  
Tim cocks his head to one side "What signs?"  
He looks into the green eyes of his friend "He made me promise to never be separated from him...and we sealed it with a Mating"  
Tims eyes widen "Tony! That's...that's the beginning of the Ritual!"  
He growls and narrows his eyes "Yes Tim! I know! But...but I was so glad to have him back that I...I didn't think about the consequences"  
He shakes his head and then smiles "It...it can't be the Bond as you haven't groomed one another!"  
Tonys smiles back until he remembers them in the mens room "Shit Tim..."  
Tim looks at him in shock "You...you didn't!?"  
He shrugs "He licked me and...and I returned it". He sits down on a chair and looks up at his oldest friend "Tim...we had to do a combat training exercise...which translates to a Dominance fight for us wolves"  
Tim gasps in shock "Has...has it already started?"  
He nods his head "His body is changing...he has bruises all over as it's were his body is getting ready for the first change...from man to...to wolf". He looks up with tears falling down his cheeks "What shall I do Tim? I have to get away from him and hope it stops...otherwise risk that he won't make it through and still be him"  
Tim whines and rubs himself against his Alpha "Tony...would it be so bad if he did become wolf?"  
He pets Tims hair "He told me when I first mentioned it that he didn't want anymore surprises...but I can't leave him...I just can't Tim"

Abby, who has been watching from the shadows, jumps as the phone goes off. She quickly puts it on speaker "Hey, you're on the Air!"  
"Abigail! Have you seen Jethro!?"  
She looks over at Tony who is suddenly beside her "No Duckman...what's wrong?"  
"Do...do you know where Tony is?"  
She looks at him while answering "He's here with me and Tim"  
"Thank Goodness!...Quick come to my lab and hurry!"  
They hear a deep growl and then silence.  
She turns and runs towards the exit "Quick people!"  
They all file into the lift. Tim moves to stand inbetween the growling Alpha and his Mate.  
As the doors open Tony runs out and through the doors to look in shock "What happened!?"

The room is in tatters and both Duckys and Vances clothes are torn with deep gashes but where Duck is still standing, Vance is out cold on the floor beside him.  
As he looks around, he picks up a piece of torn cloth and sniffs it. He suddenly lifts up his head as he reconises the Scent "Jethro?"  
Duck nods while glaring at him "He changed and went berserk! He attacked Me and then attacked Leon before he got distracted and escaped through the side exit!"  
Tony runs over there and then turns to Tim "Take care of the Pack Tim...I have to find him"  
He walks over and hugs his friend "We will meet again Tony...some day!...I will watch over the Pack until your return"  
He nods and strips but keeps Tobias's gift around his neck before changing and running out to find his Mate...


	52. Flee

He runs and keeps on running

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He runs...from everything. It's all too bright...too noisy and everything smells too strong.  
He hears his follower getting close once more and quickly he changes his course once more. As he jumps a fallen log he misjudges the leap and catches his back leg...paw on the branch that is sticking out and ends up falling down a cliff into the river at the bottom.  
He gasps in shock as the icy water soaks through his thick pelt and tries to drag him under...he thinks about just giving up and allow the water drag him under...(I am a Marine! And I am not going out without a fight!). He kicks out and takes in a deep lungful of air when he breaks the surface. As he makes it back to dry land he turns his head as he hears a mournful howl ontop of the cliff...he reconises his Mates howl but remembers him running away from him and the feeling of rejection. He shakes out his pelt and continues running while trying to ignore the instinct to return the howl with his own.

He continues for another four days...only sleeping when exhaustion forces him too...he's getting weaker but knows he can't go back...he wonders of Vance survived...he hopes so.  
He starts as a noise interrupts him. He cocks his head to one side and barks in joy as he reconises the voice of the person singing.  
As he nears the noise he slows down as he notices the expanse of a road and as he walks onto it, he starts as a red truck appears.

The truck veers to one side as a big grey wolf appears and stares at the driver. He tries to miss the wolf but ends up hitting it just as he applies his brakes. The driver shakes himself out of the shock and grabs his shotgun while exiting the vehicle.  
Pain shots through his body. He winces as he lifts his head and whines at the man holding the shotgun (How did Tony talk in this form?)  
The man looks at the sad creature and shakes his head "What were you doing just standing there?...Why didn't you run?"  
He looks up into the blue eyes and whimpers while trying not to look aggressive in anyway. He lowers his head and tries to stand but collapses as pain shoots up his left side.  
The man looks down at the wolf and feels some sort of connection to it. He keeps the gun aimed at it while moving closer and hesidently reaches out a hand.  
He wags his tail while he cautiously leans forward and licks the out stretched hand.  
He laughs and shakes his head "You're just an over grown pup ain't ya!". He looks the wolf over carefully while keeping an eye on the powerful muzzle and as he nudges the wolfs side he makes a discovery "Oh...you're a male then"  
He rolls his eyes and turns to watch the man. He barks at him and wags his tail, while licking his face, as he is lifted and put into the back of the truck.  
"Now...I'm going to take you back to the store to fix and feed ya up and then you can be on your way"  
He snuggles into the warmth of the truck and smiles to himself as the man continues his singing while he drives.

He must have dosed off as the next thing he knows is that he's being prodded awake.


	53. Jackson

Jackson looks after the wolf

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jack places the grey wolf on the sofa and strokes its head "Stay here while I go get you something to eat".  
As he leaves, Jethro lowers his head onto his paws and sighs to himself (How the hell did I end up in Stillwater?). He barks and wags his tail at the sight of Jack walking back in.  
He smiles at the wolf and sits down besides him while placing a bowl of milk infront of him. He strokes the soft fur and as the wolf drinks he tells him "Got a soup cooking...it'll be ready soon"  
He groans in delight at the statement while drinking the milk and once finished he pulls himself closer to place his head on his Dads thigh, needing the comfort to help calm his troubled mind.  
He strokes through the thick pelt "Don't take this the wrong way but...but I'm glad I found ya, although I would have preferred not to hit ya with my truck though"  
Jethro lifts his head and whines while licking Jacks face.  
He laughs and pets the wolf "Yeah...I was feeling very lonely...my Son, Leroy...he was taken away a few years ago". He lifts a hand to wipe away the tear that falls and smiles at the wolfs whine "It's ok, he's back and safe...but he doesn't want to see me as we fell out just before he was taken...I tried calling...but he just hangs up on me". Jack just shakes his head and gets up "Now listen here...I'm just an old lonely silly man talking to a wolf...and you will be gone as soon as you've been fed and fixed up" he smiles at him and pets his head before leaving to go in the kitchen.  
He watches him go and whines to himself (Shit Jethro! Why are you such a Bastard?). He lifts his head up and licks his lips as he smells the aroma of his Dads special soup, as the bowl is placed infront of him he wastes no time and digs in with a delighted groan.  
Jack laughs at the antics of the wolf and sits down to enjoy his own dinner.

Once they have both finished and Jackson has washed up, he pets the wolf and goes to mount the stairs but turns as he hears a whimper.  
"What?...I'm too old to to sleep in the chair and you're too heavy to carry upstairs"  
He looks up into the blue eyes which are much like his own and slowly raises himself up and off the sofa to limp over to his Dad. He licks his hand and follows him upstairs.  
Jackson just smiles while shaking his head and when he gets to the top he gets ready for bed.  
Jethro watches him and when he gets into bed, he jumps up and curls up beside him. He waits till his breathing evens out and then snuggles closer while placing his muzzle on his Dads chest (I'm sorry Dad...I didn't realise how you felt, but I will make it up to you). He leans forward and licks his cheek (Night Dad) while allowing the darkness of sleep to take over, but before he sinks into sleep his ears picks out the sound of a mournful howl on the breeze that's calling to him. He shakes his head and curls up closer to his Dads warmth and finally goes to sleep.


	54. Grey

Jethros been with his Dad for a month now

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro spends the next month with his Dad, who has decided to name him 'Grey', and now he is healed back to full health.  
He turns his head as he hears his Dads call, so he jumps off the bed and runs down the stairs to see whats up.

Jackson looks at the man infront of him "Why do ya want to see Grey for?"  
The man gives him a smile full of teeth "I have seemed to lost my own pet wolf and would like to see if...'Grey' is my one"  
Jack turns as he hears a low growl and spots Grey glaring at the man "I don't think Grey likes you..."  
Jethro narrows his eyes as he spots David, AKA , talking to his Dad. He moves and stands protectively infront of Jack and bares his teeth at the man in an aggressive stance.  
David narrows his eyes at the wolf and then turns to Jack "Yes I believe he is mine...I would be very grateful if you could help me put him in the truck"  
Jack looks between the man and wolf and then shakes his head "I don't think he will allow me too...also I don't think he likes you, let alone belongs to you"  
Jethro growls in warning as David steps closer and he barks as he spots the hidden weapon.  
He backs of slightly and comes to a decision "Yes you must be right...he can't be my wolf". With that he turns and leaves the store.  
Jack watches in confusion and then stretches out a hand to stroke the ruffled pelt "You have any idea as to what that was about?"  
He huffs in annoyance (If I could tell ya I would!).

He spends the rest of the day at his Dads side looking out for trouble as he has no doubt that knows about him and has somehow found out that his Dad's alive (Not even Duck knows and its not even on my records at NCIS).  
As the day progresses more and more people visit the store, not to shop but to see Jacksons new pet.  
Jethro rolls over to allow Janes kids to pet his stomach as she talks to his Dad.  
"So Jack...how long have you been hiding this cutie away?"  
Jack smiles down at the wolf "I found him about just over a month ago...kinda hit him with my truck, took him home to fix him up and he stayed"  
She looks down at the wolf and smiles "He doesn't look like he has any plans to leave here, does he?"  
He just laughs and shakes his head "To be honest with ya, I actually enjoy his company...I don't get as lonely as I once did"  
She gives him a sad smile and pets his shoulder "Leroy hasn't got in touch yet?"  
He shakes his head and wipes the tear that falls "Nah...I think hes gotten on with his life and...and doesn't want a silly old man to be part of it"  
Jethro looks up and whines at his Dad. He gets up and rubs himself against his legs (If only I knew how to speak in this form...I could tell ya just how much you mean to me)  
Jack smiles at the wolf "Don't pay any attention to me Grey...I'm just a silly old man"  
He rears onto his hind legs and places his front paws on his shoulders while he licks his face.  
Jackson laughs and pets his head "Ok...ok Grey...come on, get down"  
He huffs and gets down onto all fours and turns back to Janes kids who squeal in delight as he licks their faces.  
Jane smiles and gives Jack a hug "Don't worry about the situation...Leroy will get in touch soon, just...just give him time"  
He hugs her back "Thanks Jane". He releases her to serve the other customers while Jethro keeps the kids happy.

As the last customer leaves the Store and Jack locks up, Jethro jumps onto the counter and barks at him.  
Jack laughs at the wolf "Yes Grey! I gotta check the till before we are finished here"  
After he has counted all the money and placed the takings into the Safe, he enters the house and starts on their dinner.  
Jethro follows him and jumps onto a chair to watch the proceedings but turns as he hears his Mates howl which signals that he's closer than before.  
Jack watches the wolf and walks over to stroke the soft grey fur "It sounds like someone misses ya Grey...ya know that you can leave anytime you wish and that you don't have to stay here"  
He whines and licks the hand that strokes him before settling down to show that he has no plans to move.  
He laughs and returns to his cooking "Ya know something?...You remind me a lot of Leroy, you're both as stubborn as Mules!"  
He just smiles to himself (If only you knew Dad...if only you knew) and continues to watch him cook.  
Once the dinners finished cooking he dishes up two plates and places one infront of Grey while taking his own seat and starts eating.  
He takes no time and digs into the succulent steak and potatoes.  
Jack just smiles and shakes his head while finishing his dinner "Grey, for a wolf, you do have great table manners"  
Jethro looks up and licks his muzzle clean before licking his plate clean and then his Dads. When finished he jumps down and follows his Dad to the sink, as he washes up, and then follows him upstairs into the Bedroom.  
Once his Dad is comfortable he jumps up and curls up beside him while placing his head on his chest and falls asleep while listening to his Dads heartbeat.


	55. A Wolf At The Door

Jack meets Tony

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

His nose twitches while his ears flicker as he tries to figure out the scratching noise. He blinks open his eyes and gets up. As the noise continues he jumps off the bed to investigate.  
When he reaches downstairs the noise is louder at the backdoor and when he goes onto his hind legs to see through the window, he gets the shock of his life when he spots the big russet form of his Mate looking up at him.  
Tony gets the feeling of being watched and looks up to spot a grey wolf looking at him. As he looks into the blue eyes he barks with joy as he reconises his Mate.  
Jethro narrows his eyes at him and shakes bis head before disappearing from sight.  
Tony looks around but notices someone watching and huffs in annoyance while rearing back onto his hind legs to peer through the window as he lets out a mournful howl.

Jack awakes with a start at the noise and gets up and out of bed to investigate "Grey? Where are ya?"  
He turns as he hears his Dads call and glares at the wolf who peeks through the window to look at him.  
Tony whines and scratches the glass while trying to figure out why Jethros acting this way. He stops once a man enters the room and narrows his eyes as Jethro allows his touch.  
As he enters the room he notices Grey looking at the door and moves over to stroke the ruffled coat "Hey...you wanna go outside boy?"  
He looks up at his Dad and grabs his sleeve in his teeth to tug him away from the door and his Mate.  
Jack looks at him in confusion and stops as he hears a noise from outside. As he turns to look he notices another wolf looking at him "Oh...Grey, I think your friend wants you to return". He pulls his sleeve free and goes to open the door.  
Tony gets down and gets ready to pounce at the man who has taken his Mate. When the door open he goes to attack but yelps in shock as a grey wolf intercepts him and he lands on the floor with Jethro snarling at him.  
Jack looks on in shock at the display and reaches out to calm his wolf "Grey...come in and I'll shut the door"  
He glances at his Dad and then turns as he spots movement.  
Tony gets up and shakes his fur. He looks between his Mate and the man in confusion. As he steps forward he stops when he hears a warning growl and lifts his head to whine at his Mate.  
Jethro stands protectively infront his Dad and returns the whine. He turns and pushes Jack back into the house and beckons Tony with his tail.  
Jack allows Grey to push him into the house and into a chair. He watches as he growls at the russet wolf when he comes to close to him and closes the door.  
Tony sits down and cocks his head to one side when he picks up a Scent and realises with a start that the scent is similar to his Mate. He turns, intending to ask a question but stops himself when Jethro shakes his head and sits infront of him.  
Jack watches as they sit there staring at each other and decides that they obviously want some privacy. He gets up and pets Greys head "Night Grey...make sure your friend here doesn't chew the furniture" and with that he leaves them to it and heads to bed.

Jethro turns to glare at Tony and moves to block the route to his Dad by sitting at the bottom of the stairs.  
Tony waits till he hears the door shut before turning to his Mate "I have been searching for you for a month now...have you been here all this time?"  
Jethro narrows his eyes and gives him a small nod (Why do you care? You rejected me!)  
Tony looks at him in confusion "Is that it? Is that all I get? A nod...not even an explanation as to why you haven't answered my howl?"  
He shakes his head and barks while hoping Tony gets the message that he can't answer him.  
Tony cocks his head to one side and looks at him in confusion "Are...are you telling me that you can't speak in this form?"  
He answers with a nod.  
"Then why don't you change back then?"  
Jethro growls at him and decides he has had enough. He turns and mounts the stairs. As he reaches the top to head to his Dads bedroom, he turns and growls at Tony who follows him.  
He whines as he steps forward and rubs himself against his Mate "Jethro...I know that he is a relation to you and so I will accept him as Pack...I won't harm him...but I want to be with you..."  
He huffs and turns while beckoning Tony with his tail as he jumps onto the bed.  
Jackson looks on in shock as Grey jumps up and curls up beside him while the russet wolf follows and curls around the other wolf. "Well...it looks like you two have sorted out your differences then"  
He reaches out and strokes the soft grey head that's resting on his chest and smiles as Grey licks his hand "Yeah, Night Grey...Night Greys friend"  
Tony lifts his head off his Jethros back and leans forward to lick the mans hand before settling back into a comfortable position as he falls asleep surrounded by his Mates Scent.


	56. Mr Big

The Store is on fire and they need to get out

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He awakes with a start as he smells smoke. He turns and wakes Tony with a nip on the nose and a bark.  
Tony jerks out of his deep sleep and looks at Jethro in confusion until he smells the smoke aswell "We need to get out of here!"  
He shakes his head and licks his Dads face, trying to rouse him from his sleep but starts to panic when he doesn't wake. He turns to Tony and whines.  
Tony nods and changes forms. He shakes the man but he doesn't wake up, he turns to his Mate "He's out cold but still alive" and with that he picks him up and places him ontop of Jethros back "Now quickly! We need to get out of here!"  
Jethro nods and waits till Tonys changes back into wolf form before leading him downstairs to get out.

As they exit through the back, they are ambushed by four men.  
Jethro snarls at the men who try to take his Dad from him but quietens when he comes face to face with  
"So...Jethro, we meet again"  
He narrows his eyes and bares his teeth in answer  
"Now Jethro, is that anyway to great someone? If you are not going to start being nice...someone is going to get hurt!"  
Jethro lifts himself up to his full height and growls at the man while giving him his infamous glare, he smirks inwardly at the slight paling he spots.  
He looks at him and then shakes his head while removing his gun. He looks into the blue eyes filled with hate and fires at Jack but Tony leaps in the way and he ends up shooting the russet wolf  
"TONY!"  
Jethro sees red as his Mate goes down with a pained yelp and he launches himself at throat. He growls as his teeth sinks into the mans flesh and he hears a wet gurgling noise. He keeps his grip until the body stops moving and then he releases him to turn and glare at the other men who let go of his Dad, who has woken and looks at him in shock, and turn tail to flee but stop as they themselves are ambushed by Tobias and his team who suddenly appear.  
Tony whimpers as pain fills his body. He looks up in fear as he feels someone touching him but calms when it's only Jethros Dad  
"Hey...er Tony isn't it?"  
He nods in answer and then whimpers as a bolt of pain shoots through his body.  
Jack strokes the soft fur then turns to look at the other wolf "Jethro?...You're Leroy aren't ya?"  
Jethro nods "Yeah Dad...it's a long story, which I will tell ya later when we're alone"  
Jack narrows his eyes "You had better!". He stops talking and turn as Tobias walks over  
" ...we have put out the fire in your Store and we are Sorry that we didn't catch him earlier to avoid this from happening"  
Jack places a hand on his shoulder "It's ok...you have caught him now"  
Tobias looks up "Jack...your wolf will have to be put down as he has killed man" he looks behind him to see of anyone is looking and then turns back "I heard you call him Leroy...and if it is Jethro, quickly get him inside and changed back!"  
Jethro stands "I will try" and with that he runs inside. As he gets upstairs he tries to calm his heart-rate down.

Once at a normal rate and he is calm, he rears back and stretches himself out. A searing pain shoots through his body as bones and muscles change forms. He cries out in agony as it feels like his body is on fire and he blacks out as he crumples onto the floor.


	57. New Start In Life

Jethro gets a new Start.

Last chapter, hope you have enjoyed reading it :)

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He feels a wet tongue licking his shoulder and turns his head to come face to face with the green eyed wolf he loves so much "Hey Tony"  
Tony smiles and licks his cheek "Hey back at ya, Sleeping Beauty"  
He rolls onto his back with a groan to find that he has been placed on his Dads bed. He turns to Tony and asks "Where's Dad and Tobias?"  
Before Tony can answer they enter the room and his Dad comes over to envelope him into a very tight hug.  
He looks over at Tony in confusion and awkwardly pats his Dads back "Dad...I'm fine"  
Jack pulls back and wipes his face "Leroy...Tony has told us of how you two met and what has happened to ya"  
He looks over to Tony and then he notices the worry that he is trying to hide "Tony...I'm fine"  
Tony heaves himself up to a sitting position and looks him in the eyes "Jethro...when I talked about this happening...you didn't seem to want it"  
He shakes his head but moves away from his Mate "I can't change back to the way I used to be...are you going to leave me again?"  
Tony looks at him in shock "I...I didn't leave you Jethro...you're the one who left me!"  
He huffs and turns to face his Mate "Tony...I changed without warning and Vance pulled out a gun on me...I panicked and attacked him...but I snapped out of it when I saw him on the ground covered in blood and realised I needed to get away..." he lifts a hand to wipe the tear away from his cheek "You left me...you Promised you were never gonna do that...but you did"  
Tony whines and changes forms with a pained yelp as he leans forward and tugs him into a hug "Jethro...I left to talk to Tim about the change...I didn't mean to give you that impression...we are Mates for life!"  
He returns the hug and places his head in the crook of Tonys neck as he lets out all the tears of rejection, fear and loneliness he had been keeping bottled up.

Jack smiles as he watches his Son and Tony hug. He turns as someone touches his shoulder and follows Tobias out of the room and down the stairs into the living room.  
Tobias collapses into the chair with a groan and places his head into his hands to calm himself. Once calm he looks up and states "Jack...I have to Arrest Jethro"  
Jack looks at him in shock and quickly takes a seat before he falls over "Why?"  
He sighs "Jack...he attacked the Head of a Government Agency...everyones looking for him..."  
Jack turns to look upstairs and then turns back to him "Tobias...what if he escaped...only you and I know he can switch forms...can you do that for me?"  
Tobias sighs and stands up "Yeah...I'll do it for him as I owe him my life...just...just do it quickly as I have no doubt my Team has come to the conclusion that you're a relation to him"  
Jack nods and hugs the man "Thanks Tobias" and with that he mounts the stairs.  
Jethro wipes his face and smiles at his Mate "Together?"  
Tony smiles "Yeah...Ray and Simon are scouting for a Den close to here"  
He smiles then frowns "What about Tim?"  
Tonys gives him a sad smile "He stayed with Abby...but he will always be Welcome as Pack"  
Jethro nods and before he can answer the door opens to reveal his Dad.  
Jack smiles at the sight and walks over to envelope his Son into a hug "Leroy..."  
Jethro frowns and hugs him back "Dad?...Whats up?"  
He sighs and sits next to him while looking into the blue eyes much like his own "You have to leave Stillwater for now...people are hunting for Grey and...Leroy there's a warrant issued for your Arrest on the attack of Leon Vance"  
His eyes widen in shock "I...I can't go back to my old life"  
Jack smiles "No Son...but you have a new one with Tony here"  
Jethro tugs him into a hug "But...but what about you?"  
He pats him on the back "Leroy, I'll be fine...and I will listen out for Greys howl. Just...just take care of yourself"  
He nods and stands "I Promise"  
Tony gets up too and checks the wound "Ya know Jack...I think it'll be ok" and with that he changes forms.  
Jethro watches and shakes his head as he too changes. He rears back onto his hind legs and licks his Dads cheek "I will howl to you every night, to let you know I'm fine"  
Jack nods and strokes the soft fur "Yeah. Now...get going and be careful"  
He nods and follows his Mate out of the room and down the stairs.

Tobias notices the wolves and quickly distracts his colleagues as they run out into the woods. He smiles to himself and enters the house to sit next to Jackson "Jack...they will be fine"  
He nods and hands over a cup of Bourbon "Yeah. They will take care of themselves"  
They both go quiet as the sound of a wolf howling travels across the breeze and is joined by three others.  
Jack smiles and wipes away the tear that falls "Bye Leroy...enjoy your new start in life"


End file.
